10 razones para odiarte
by viicoviic
Summary: Un engaño amoroso hace que Hinata tenga pánico a los hombres, y se refugia en sus amigas, que la protegen de todo. Pero... ¿Que pasaria si Hanabi y su novio Konohamaru tramasen algo para que Hinata lo superase? SasuHina
1. Prologo

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo~**__10 razones para odiarte~__**oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Prologo-  
**_

Las hermanas Hyuga son muy distintas.

La guapa y atrevida Hanabi, desesperada por conseguir un mínimo de libertad. Y la tímida Hinata, su hermana mayor, que después de sufrir un engaño amoroso, se encierra en si misma y se propone rechazar a cualquier chico que muestre interés por ella escondiéndose detrás de su amiga Temari para no volver a ser dañada.

Desgraciadamente, el estricto reglamento que rige el hogar de los Hyuga, prohíbe a Hanabi tener novio hasta que su hermana mayor tenga uno; situación que parece más que improbable teniendo en cuenta que Hinata lleva una vida social desastrosa debido a su timidez.

Hanabi está desesperada por ir al baile de fin de curso con un chico.  
Su pretendiente, Konohamaru, pedirá ayuda a su primo Kiba, y este, junto con sus amigos, tramará algo que conseguirá meter a más de uno en un lío amoroso. Convencerá a Shikamaru para que trame un plan y conseguir que Hinata tenga un pretendiente que no pueda rechazar fácilmente, y así, ayudar a que Konohamaru y Hanabi salgan juntos.  
Desgraciadamente, unas palabras mal dichas hacen que todo se venga a bajo, y las amigas de Hinata se proponen destrozar el orgullo del chico que la hirió y de sus amigos.

En un instituto donde las chicas y los chicos tienen clases separadas, y tan solo se hablan durante los descansos o a la salida de las clases… Enredos, locuras, bromas inocentes y exhibiciones es lo que se podrá ver por los pasillos del instituto.  
Un padre algo trastornado y obsesionado con sobre proteger a sus hijas de las alocadas hormonas adolescentes, profesores que dicen lo que piensan y no se reprimen comentarios de ningún tipo, un monitor de pasillo obsesionado con hacer arder la llama de la juventud, y extinguir aquellas que no respeten las normas, una directora que escribe novelas eróticas mientras se lía con el bibliotecario del instituto en el armario de la limpieza… _Sexo, alcohol & Rock and Roll._

"_Odio__ no poder odiarte…  
__Porque no te odio… ni siquiera un poco…"_

**Parejas principales:**

-SasuHina  
-ShikaTema

**Parejas secundarias:**

-NaruSaku  
-KibaIno  
-KonoHana

**Espero que les guste n.n**  
_(De momento, solo es una idea)_


	2. Un nuevo día en un nuevo curso

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo~**__10 razones para odiarte_._**oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Un nuevo día en un nuevo curso.-**_

_****_

El sonido del piano inundó la habitación. No era un sonido alegre, ni tampoco melancólico.  
Hanabi se acercó a la puerta entreabierta, reconocía la canción. _What I've Done de Linkin Park..._ No entendía la afición de su hermana mayor por pasar canciones a piano, pero bastaba ver la expresión relajada de su Onesan para no preguntar...

Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta el salón. Su padre estaba sentado en el amplio sofá, mirando el canal de tele tienda. _"Con este spray podrá disimular la creciente caída de pelo…"_  
Dejó de escuchar el anunció y buscó el mando entre los cocines. Se sentó en un sillón y cambió de canal.

-¡Eh! ¡Estaba viendo es! – Hiashi protestó.  
-Claro… - Respondió la pequeña. - "Compre este spray para disimular su creciente calva y le regalaremos un peine" – Rió.  
-…Puede que funcione… - Musitó el padre.  
-Papa, seamos realistas… tus entradas no pueden disimularse.

La cara de Hiashi enrojeció y Hanabi volvió a cambiar de canal. _Las noticias…_ No le gustaban, pero las dejó. _¿Por qué salía el instituto Konoha?_

_"El instituto Konoha, preparado para abrir sus puertas a los alumnos mañana, ha sufrido un terrible incendio. Al parecer, las personas encargadas de asear el recinto, dejaron una botella de desinfectante cerca de uno de los circuitos de la instalación, y una simple chispa bastó para incendiar la habitación donde estos productos están guardados. No solo se quemó esta habitación, sino que también el pasillo y varias aulas contiguas sufrieron daños colaterales. Afortunadamente, dicho accidente no impedirá que el instituto abra sus puertas mañana, aunque los alumnos del último curso tendrán algunos cambios, ya que varias de sus aulas fueron las afectadas…"_

-Kami-sama… - Hinata apareció detrás del sillón y apoyó sus brazos en el respaldo.  
-Esto es una injusticia… - Se quejó la pequeña. - ¿Cómo pueden abrir sus puertas si el instituto no está en condiciones de dar clase? ¡Tendrían que darnos una semana más de vacaciones! O por lo menos hasta que todo esté arreglado…  
-Hanabi, hazte a la idea… - Rió la peliazul. – Vas a volver a las clases aunque no te gusten.  
-¿Cómo puede ser? – Hiashi arrugó su frente. - ¿Cómo pueden ser tan diferentes?  
-Hanabi se quedó con los genes repulsivos de la familia… - Rió Hinata.  
-Y tú con los graciosos. – Dijo la pequeña imitándola.  
-Ya esta bien… no discutan…  
-Me vuelvo al piano… - Anunció La ojiblanca mayor.  
-Eso… Evádete del mundo y enciérrate en el triste y melancólico sonido de esa cosa…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"_Evadirse… Encerrarse… Que sencillas palabras y complicadas acciones"_ Pensó Hinata.  
Deslizó los dedos sobre el piano de la sala, sintiendo como el sonido la llenaba por dentro y le daba la paz momentánea que tanto necesitaba. El sonido cambió, pasó a ser lento, triste. Una lágrima escapó de sus ojos cerrados…

**  
FLASH BACK**

La lluvia golpeaba el suelo de la calle, emitiendo un sonido ensordecedor y doloroso para la Hyuga. Una lluvia inesperada y fría para el mes de agosto. Frente a ella, estaba Pein, completamente empapado, tal y como ella lo estaba…

-¿Por qué? – Preguntó la Ojiblanca con el rostro bañado en lágrimas.  
-Porque soy un hombre… y necesito cosas que tú no me das.

Fue una respuesta sencilla y devastadora. La ojiblanca sintió como su pequeño corazón se rompía en millones de trozos que le costaría volver a unir algún día…  
Apretó sus labios, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar y gritar. Ladeó la cabeza escondiendo sus ojos y apretó la tela de su blusa con sus manos. Un pequeño río de agua escapó de sus puños y se deslizó por el pantalón.

-Será mejor que entre… ya sabes. Me esperan.

Pein no esperó respuesta por parte de la que había sido su novia. Caminó hacia la puerta y entró en la casa, resguardándose del agua y volviendo a la compañía de unos brazos que le esperaban… _Los brazos de Karin…_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_  
De eso hacia ya un mes…_ Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos sobresaltada. Sacudió su cabeza para olvidar su recuerdo. Se había prometido no llorar más. _No volver a mostrar debilidad alguna y dejar de compadecerse…  
No… era mentira. Ella no se había propuesto nada de eso._ _Temari le había obligado a prometérselo. Temari…_ _Si no hubiese sido por su amiga, no habría podido llegar a casa…  
Fue Temari la que la encontró en el parque, tirada en el césped mojado mientras la lluvia la mojaba y la traspasaba como gélidas agujas. Fue ella quien la llevó a su casa y quien la izo salir del shok mental en el que había entrado…_El sonido del piano se detuvo con un sonido estridente. Unas lágrimas se estrellaron contra las teclas, lagrimas que Hinata se apresuró a borrar, _como si nunca hubiesen existido…_  
Había algo de razón en las palabras de su amiga… _ya era hora de dejar de auto compadecerse y de echarse la culpa por lo que pasó…_ _No estaba pensando en dejar de hacerlo, sabia que era imposible… pero no perdía nada por intentarlo…_

-Deja de mirar el piano de esa forma… das miedo.

La cabeza de su hermana pequeña se asomaba desde la puerta, aturdiéndola y dejándola desconcertada. ¿Desde cuando estaba ahí? Pasó el dorso de su mano por sus mejillas, limpiando el rastro cristalino de sus lágrimas.

-No voy a preguntarte que te pasa, has estado así todo el mes… así que supongo que será la emoción de volver a las clases… - Bromeó Hanabi.  
-…Que bien me conoces. – Le siguió la corriente. - ¿Qué quieres?  
-Solo decirte que ya es tarde, y que Otosan quiere que nos vallamos a la cama.

La pequeña salió de la sala despidiéndose de su hermana mientras le tiraba un beso. La peliazul se levantó de su asiento y deslizó los dedos una vez más por el piano, acariciándolo. _Mañana volvería al instituto… volvería a ver a Pein… a Karin… y a sus amigas.  
_Sonrió de una forma triste_. Por lo menos… no todo seria malo._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

El sol comenzaba a salir y el silencio de la habitación se rompió por el estridente sonido de la alarma del reloj que había sobre la mesita de noche. Una mano emergió de las oscuras sabanas y agarró el reloj, lanzándolo contra la pared de enfrente y haciendo que las piezas del aparato saltasen por los aires ante la fuerza del golpe.  
La mano volvió a esconderse entre las sabanas, como temiendo estar mucho tiempo fuera de la protección y el calor que le daban.  
Un chico alto, de pelo largo y negro que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros y vestido con un traje de oficina entró en el dormitorio

-Despierta capullo. Llegaras tarde y me culparán a mi…  
-Vete a la mierda Itachi…

Sasuke asomó sus ojos lo suficiente como para ver como su hermano abría la persiana y el sol le cegaba de una forma cruel. Escondió otra vez la cara, esta vez, debajo de la almohada.

-Levanta… - Volvió a insistir el Uchiha mayor.  
-Que te larges…

Itachi cogió las sabanas y las retiró de la cama, echándolas a los pies de su hermano y descubriendo al chico.

-¿Qué coño haces? ¡Que me dejes dormir! – Rugió furioso mientras volvía a coger las sabanas y se tapaba otra vez.

El pelinegro bufó y salió de la habitación. Sasuke escuchó unos gritos de su hermano y la dulce risa de su madre. Dio unas vueltas en la cama, despejándose. _No le gustaba que lo despertaran. Le ponía de mal humor…  
_  
-Sasuke… - Esta vez lo llamó su madre. – Venga, levanta… tienes el desayuno en la mesa…

El pelinegro se levantó de mala gana y se metió en el baño, abriendo la llave de la ducha y quitándose el pantalón negro del pijama.

-¿A ella le haces caso y a mi no? – Itachi volvió a entrar en la habitación y lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-Que te den…

Sasuke cerró la puerta del baño y se quitó los boxers, metiéndose en la ducha y sintiendo como el agua tibia lo relajaba y despertaba un poco. Hoy remesaba el instituto. La noche anterior, las noticias informaron del incendio, pero ese accidente no había impedido que aquel odioso lugar abriera sus puertas.  
_Odiaba ese sitio. Odiaba las ridículas y escandalosas chicas que lo perseguían por los pasillos, odiaba las clases y los profesores, odiaba todo lo que allí había…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata salió del baño con una toalla enrollada a su cuerpo. Unas pequeñas huellas de agua marcaban el camino del baño a su cama. Acabó de secarse con rapidez mientras buscaba su ropa interior.

-¡Hinata… el desayuno ya está! - Hanabi gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación.

La ojiblanca se puso su ropa interior y corrió al armario, buscando su uniforma por las perchas. Una falda negra de tablas que le llegaba a medio muslo, una blusa blanca, la corbata negra y la chaqueta color ónice con el emblema del Instituto en la parte izquierda el pecho.  
Buscó en uno de los cajones los calcetines blancos que le llegaban por la rodilla y se los puso dando pequeños saltos para no perder el equilibrio.  
Salió corriendo de la habitación y bajó las escaleras. El olor a tostadas se notaba en el ambiente. Hanabi estaba sentada, untando una de sus tostadas con mermelada.

-¿Te has dormido? – Preguntó la pequeña.  
-Algo así…

_No se había dormido… Pero era mejor dar esa versión a decir que se había quedado llorando en la ducha._ Fue a la nevera y sacó un zumo de naranja. Se sirvió un poco en un baso y se lo tomó sentada en el banco de mármol de la cocina, mientras miraba a su hermana comer.  
El timbre de la casa sonó tres veces. _Temari…_

-Me voy.

Anunció mientras daba un pequeño saltito para bajarse del banco de mármol y corría a la entrada. Abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba su amiga, con el mismo uniforme, aunque llevaba la chaqueta desabrochada y la corbata algo suelta. _Típico de ella…_ pensó.  
Un cigarrillo estaba en una de las orejas de la rubia de cuatro coletas, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

-Ohayo Hinata. – Saludó.  
-¡Ohayo Temari! – Dijo entusiasmada.

Hinata se puso los pequeños zapatos negros y cogió su maletín. Metió dentro las llaves de casa y el móvil. Temari se apoyó en la puerta y miró la calle. Unos niños pasaron corriendo y gritando.

-Tan temprano… y tan ruidosos… - Bostezó.  
-Temari… ¡son niños! – Rió la ojiblanca mientras cerraba la puerta. – Déjalos que se diviertan.  
-¿Qué tal el mes? – La rubia comenzó a andar.  
-…Bien… Supongo. – Musitó. - ¿Y tu?  
-Ocupado, ya sabes… Dos hermanos mayores… un negocio familiar…  
-¿Qué tal el restaurante?  
-Genial… - Sonrió. – Podrías venir a comer.  
-Estaría bien.

Continuaron el camino hablando de todo lo que habían echo durante ese mes que no habían podido estar juntas. Temari le contó a Hinata todas las cosas que habían pasado en el restaurante y las payasadas que llegaban a hacer sus dos hermanos en él. La ojiblanca se dedicaba a reír imaginándose todo lo que le decía su amiga.

Sabía que el negocio familiar lo llevaba su hermano Kankuro. Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche y al chico le había tocado hacerse cargo de todo con 22 años.  
Temari era la más pequeña de los tres hermanos, y era todo lo contrario a su amiga Hinata. No era tímida, no era lista ni aprendía rápido, no venia de familia adinerada… por eso se complementavan.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke salió de la casa mientras se acababa de abrochar la blusa blanca del uniforma. Se colocó la corbata alrededor del cuello, dejándola algo suela y se puso su chaqueta. Observó el Mercedes gris de Shikamaru aparcado enfrente de su casa. Cruzó la calle y llamó con los nudillos al cristal. La ventanilla se bajó. Su amigo estaba tirado en el asiento con los ojos cerrados y las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-…Sube…

Sasuke dio la vuelta al auto y se metió en el coche, en el asiento del copiloto. Cerró los ojos y escuchó como su amigo conducía en silencio.

-¿Escuchaste lo del incendio? – Preguntó Sasuke.  
-…Si…  
-Dijeron que los alumnos del ultimo curso sufriríamos algunos cambios…  
-Problemático…

Shikamaru dobló una esquina, a lo lejos ya se veía el instituto. En pocos segundos llegaron al aparcamiento. El castaño bajó las ventanillas, permitiendo que entrara la suave brisa y se volvió a tomar en el asiento, cerrando los ojos como los tenia Sasuke.  
Estuvieron en silencio varios segundos hasta que escucharon el autobús aparcar cerca de ellos. Varios alumnos salieron de él.  
Sasuke pudo escuchar la voz de Karin, tan martillearte como siempre, o incluso más. Otra voz estridente y escandalosa. _"¡Chicas! ¡Me alegro de verlas!_". Suspiró. _¿Todas las chicas tenían ese tono de voz que le resultaba incomodo?  
_  
-¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los dos chicos abrieron los ojos. Apoyado en el coche estaba Kiba, con la chaqueta en el hombro y con su aspecto de despreocupación… _No había cambiado en todo el verano…_

-¿Naruto ya llegó? – Preguntó el Inozuka.  
-No tardará… - Musitó Shikamaru con voz somnolienta. – Llega dos minutos después de que el autobús aparque.

Los tres chicos miraron la salida del metro. Varias cabezas conocidas empezaron a salir.  
Una chica de cabellos rosa salió con varios libros en sus brazos mientras Naruto la seguía de cerca. Kiba suspiró.

-Sigue igual que siempre… persiguiendo a la chica de pelo raro…

Sasuke sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Desde hacia tres años, su amigo havia estado intentando conseguir una cita con aquella chica, y durante los tres años, la chica le había dado innumerables excusas para decirle que no. _No entendía ese afán que tenía su amigo…_  
La campana sonó, y Naruto corrió hasta el coche de Shikamaru.

-¿Entramos? – Preguntó con una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro.  
-¿Tanto entusiasmo tienes baka? – Preguntó Sasuke.  
-¡Claro que no! – Se enfadó el rubio.  
-Solo quieres saber en que grupo estará tu amor imposible para ir al mismo. – Dijo Kiba.  
-La verdad es que…. ¡No! – Se apresuró a decir, sacudiendo su cabeza.  
-Naruto… deja de acosarla… - Dijo Shikamaru mientras se levantaba del coche seguido de Sasuke.  
-¿Soy un acosador? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

Kiba sacudió su cabeza y siguió al Uchiha y al Nara, los cuatro chicos entraron al instituto esquivando a la gente que corría y gritaba.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¿Tardaran mucho? – Preguntó Hinata.  
-No creo… ¡Mira! ¡Ahí esta Ino!

Temari levanto su mano, esperando que su amiga la viese. Ino bajó del autobús con la mirada perdida, buscándolas entre la gente.

-¡Ino! – Gritó la rubia de cuatro coletas.  
-¡Chicas! – Gritó al descubrirlas. - ¡Me alegro de verlas! - La rubia corrió hacia las dos chicas que la esperaban. - ¿Sakura ya llegó?  
-No tardará… ya sale la gente del metro… - Dijo Hinata.

Las tres chicas se giraron, intentando descubrir una cabeza de cabello rosa entre la gente. Hinata siguió observando a la gente, buscando a alguien conocido. Vio a Sai con sus blocs de dibujo, a Suigetsu y Jugo discutiendo debajo de un árbol, a Karin bajando del autobús. La ojiblanca desvió la vista rápidamente. _Si Karin estaba ahí… Pein también estaría. No quería verle, no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para hacerlo… _Miró hacia donde lo hacían sus amigas y vio a Sakura salir con varios libros en sus brazos y con el chico rubio detrás de ella.

-Miren eso… - Dijo Ino. – Ese chico nunca se cansa… - Suspiró.  
-Es lo que tiene ser un hombre… - Rió Temari.  
-¿Son persistentes? – Preguntó la otra rubia.  
-No… Nunca se acostumbran al rechazo.

Las dos rubias rieron mientras la pelirrosa llegaba a ellas con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué pasa Frente de marquesina? ¿Por qué esa cara?  
-Calla Ino cerda… - Masculló. – Todos los años igual… ¡Si vuelve a pedirme una cita me suicido! – Perdió los nervios.

La campana sonó en el patio, haciendo saber a los alumnos que ya podían pasar a recepción a recoger sus horarios y acudir a sus respectivas aulas.

-¿Qué tal si entramos a clase? – Preguntó Hinata de una forma nerviosa. – Tenemos que recoger los horarios… y ver como quedaron las clases… y saber que clase nos toca y…

La Hyuga intentaba buscar una buena excusa para salir del patio del Instituto. Una vocecilla en su mente no paraba de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez:  
_"Si Karin está, Pein está también. ¡Sal de ahí!"_-Tranquila Hinata… - Temari se encendió el cigarrillo que llevaba en la oreja.  
-Si, relájate. Aun no han empezado las clases y ya estas histérica. – Sentenció Ino.  
-Temari-san… fumar perjudica gravemente la salud.

Las cuatro chicas se giraron. Tobi, un chico de cabello negro y ojos anaranjados las miraba con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

-Cuéntale eso a otro… - Temari formó una "O" con los labios y el humo salió en pequeños circulitos.

Tobi le quitó el cigarrillo de un rápido movimiento y se lo llevó a los labios, al tiempo que salía corriendo. Temari se quedó con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Lo mataré… - Amenazó.  
-Desde que llegó al instituto te quita el cigarrillo y se lo acaba él, deberías de estar acostumbrada. – Rió Sakura.  
-Este año no… - Una sonrisa perversa se formó en sus finos labios. – Este año me las paga…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Una mujer de cabello largo y rubio estaba sentada frente a su mesa de despacho. Con las manos enroscadas a su cabeza, tratando de concentrarse. _En unos escasos segundos, tendría que lidiar con todo el último curso, 31 jóvenes de hormonas revolucionadas que se la comerían viva por hacer lo que había echo…  
_  
-Tsunade-sama… ¿Preparada?  
-No…

La mujer volvió a esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Una mujer de cabello color café entró y se acercó a ella, mirándola con una gotita en la frente.

-Tsunade… no se preocupe… estoy segura de que la mayoría de alumnos apoyará su propuesta…  
-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Inquirió la mujer.  
-Píenselo… les va a ofrecer la oportunidad de tener clases mixtas…  
-No se lo ofrezco Shizune… ¡No hay de otra!  
-Pero eso ellos no lo saben… - Sonrió la castaña.  
-Me van a comer viva…

La mujer volvió a esconder su rostro. Shizune, sintiéndose cada vez con más vergüenza ajena, caminó hasta la puerta y salió dando un gran golpe. Caminó hasta su escritorio. Los alumnos comenzaban a agolparse en el para pedir su horario. _Si Tsunade no salía… ella misma daría el discurso…_  
Para su suerte, la mujer salió de su despacho con paso lento. Los alumnos ni se inmutaron en su presencia. _Malditos arios…_ Pensó la anciana mujer.

-Ejem… - Carraspeó. Los jóvenes seguían hablando entre ellos y gritando. – Ejem… - Volvió a intentar. Pero no sirvió de nada. – EJEM… - Un poco más fuerte, pero el resultado fue el mismo, atención nula. - ¿QUIEREN CALLARSE DE UNA VEZ?

El silencio absoluto se hizo en la sala, varias personas miraban a la directora con cara de susto y confusión. _¿Qué no podía utilizar los megáfonos como una persona normal?_ Se preguntaban.

-Como directora, me veo en el deber de informarles sobre los recientes… cambios que has sucedido debido al terrible accidente que incendió varias aulas…

El murmullo apareció en la habitación, todos y cada uno de los chicos cuchicheaban sobre el incendio y lo que había destrozado. Shizune golpeó con los nudillos la mesa, pidiendo un poco de atención para que la rubia pudiese continuar.

-Bien… el caso es que… varias aulas quedaron seriamente dañadas… y… se les han modificado los horarios para que todas las clases coincidan en las asignaturas de Gimnasia y Ética.  
-¿Y eso porque?

Una chica de cabello verdoso y corto miró a la directora con unos ojos de un verde oscuro brillante. Su piel bronceada y cobriza delataba su estancia cerca del mar durante el verano.

-Veras Iola… - Tsunade la miró. – Son las aulas más dañadas, así que se les dará la oportunidad de tener estas asignaturas todos juntos.

La chica pareció convencida por la explicación de la directora y retrocedió un paso, volviendo con sus compañeras.

-Respecto a las demás clases… pasaran a formarse grupos según la especialidad que elijáis. Y los grupos serán mixtos. – Un murmullo general se escuchó otra vez. – Sin embargo… - Continuó la mujer. – Seguiréis estando divididos, es decir… las chicas en un sitio y los chicos en otro.  
-Eso es problemático… - Se escuchó.  
-Tsk… Molesto…  
-Idiota…  
-¡Eso es infantil! ¡Dattebayo!  
-¡Ya cállense los cuatro del fondo! – Gritó la directora. – No me hagan castigarlos el primer día ¿si?

Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke sintieron un escalofrió mientras los demás dejaban escapar una pequeña risa colectiva.

-En fin… - Tsunade se rascó la cabeza. – Shizune les dará los horarios y las clases a las que tienen que ir.

Dicho esto, la rubia volvió a su despacho dejando sola a la castaña frente a la jauría de alumnos que se peleaban por conseguir los horarios y salir de ahí cuanto antes.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Así que clases mixtas… - Susurró Temari.  
-El incendio tubo que haber sido grabe… Nunca hemos estado en clases mixtas. – Concluyó Sakura.  
-Pues a mi me gusta la idea… - Ino se arregló el flequillo mientras observaba de una forma descarada a uno de los chicos. - ¿Tu que opinas Hina?  
-…No me gusta la idea…

Las chicas la miraron. La ojiblanca estaba con su espalda apoyada en la pared, abrazada a si misma mientras su maletín descansaba a sus pies. Su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal y temblaba de una forma ligera.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – Sakura le puso una mano en la frente.

_No… no se encontraba nada bien. Clases mixtas… No solo tendría que encontrarse a Pein y a Karin por el pasillo, si no que también puede que los tuviera en clase._ Notó su estomago revolverse por los nervios. _Un pequeño vacío comenzaba a apoderarse de ella…_

-Si… estoy bien… solo necesito aire. – Mintió.  
-¿Quieres salir fuera? – Preguntó Ino. – Nosotras recogeremos tu horario.  
-No hace falta. – Sonrió. – Ya nos toca.

La cola iba disminuyendo. Los alumnos recogían su horario y salían disparados hacia el aula que les tocaba. Shizune las miró con una sonrisa en sus finos labios.

-¿Nombre?  
-Sakura Haruno… - La castaña buscó e una carpeta con la letra "H".  
-Grupo Científico.

La mujer le entregó un sobre a Sakura y esta se salió de la fila, esperando a las demás junto a la puerta.

-¿Nombre?  
-Ino Yamanaka. – Shizune buscó en una carpeta con la letra "Y".  
-Grupo Humanístico. – Le sonrió.  
-Os espero fuera. – Se despidió Ino.  
-¿Nombre?  
-Temari Sabaku no.  
-Grupo Tecnológico. – Se apresuró a darle su sobre.  
-Hinata Hyuga. – Se apresuró a decir la ojiblanca, esperando que le diera su sobre y poder salir de ahí.  
-Grupo Económico.

Hinata recogió su sobre y se salió de la fila, dando paso a los que aun no habían conseguido su horario y avanzando hacia sus amigas, pero su objetivo era la puerta que estaba detrás de Ino y Sakura. La puerta que daba al jardín y al aire que necesitaba para quitarse las nauseas.

-¿Estas bien? – Volvió a preguntarle Sakura.  
-Si… solo es un mareo…  
-Los nervios del primer día. - Sentencio Ino.  
-¿Qué tal vuestros Horarios? - Temari había abierto su sobre y mantenía la mirada fija en el suyo.  
-No está mal… - Sakura sacó el suyo. – Dentro de diez minutos tengo Gimnasia, luego Anatomía, dos horas libres y una clase de Ética. ¿Y vosotras?  
-En diez minutos Gimnasia, Química, Ingles, Español y Ética… Ni una hora libre… - Dijo la rubia de ojos azules asqueada.  
-Gimnasia, Informática, Mecánica, hora libre y Ética. – Concluyó la rubia de cuatro coletas.  
-Yo tengo… - Hinata abrió su sobre y observó su horario. - Gimnasia, Química, Ingles, Español y Ética…  
-¡JA! – Rió Ino. – ¡Estarás con migo todo el día!  
-Te compadezco Hinata… no sabes la que te ha caído…

Sakura tocó el hombro de la peliazul mientras esta se echaba a reír por lo que había dicho su amiga. _Seguro que no era tan malo compartir clase con Ino…_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¿Qué grupo tenéis? – Preguntó Kiba desde el césped del jardín.  
-Tecnológico… problemático…  
-Hmp… Económico.  
-Científico.  
-¿Científico? – Preguntaron los tres chicos extrañados.  
-Si… ya saben… mi padre es medico y mi madre pediatra… Es normal que tire al campo de la medicina… - respondió Naruto.  
-¿Qué nos toca? – Preguntó Kiba.  
-Gimnasia. – Shikamaru se acostó en la hierva. – Tenemos la misma clase todos en… unos 5 minutos.  
-No tengo ganas de ir… - Musitó el Inozuka.  
-Ni yo… - El rubio se apoyó en el tronco de un arbol.  
-Hmp…  
-Tsk… problemático…  
-¿Por qué dices eso? – Lo miró el Ojiazul.  
-…Tendremos que buscar un sitio donde escondernos hasta que acabe la clase de Gimnasia…

Los cuatro chicos sonrieron con complicidad mientras esperaban que a Shikamaru se le ocurriera el genial lugar donde pasar inadvertidos. Después de todo… Él era el de la mente prodigiosa.

-¿Qué les parece el tercer pasillo del ultimo piso? – Dijo el Nara.  
-¿El incendiado? – Preguntó Sasuke.  
-Nadie pasará por ahí…

Los tres chicos asintieron con la cabeza. Cuando comenzara la clase, irían al pasillo y nadie los molestaría durante esa hora.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Una chica de cabello largo y castaño se sentó en su mesa, mirando de reojo la ventana. Varias personas del último curso seguían en el Jardín del instituto tiradas por el césped y algunas comenzaban a irse hacia el gimnasio.

-¡Hanabi! – La llamó una compañera.

La chica giró la cabeza, encontrándose con una chica de piel oscura, de un chocolate intenso y ojos oscuros y saltones. Su pelo rizado atado en una coleta alta estaba un poco desarreglado.

-¡Sonbi! – Exclamó. - ¿Qué tal el verano?  
-¡Perfecto! – Se sentó en una mesa junto a la chica. – Visité a mi familia en Londres. ¿Y tú?  
-En casa… aunque mi padre nos llevó a mi Onesan y a mí la playa a pasar unos días en una casa que tenemos… aunque en Agosto estuvimos en casa encerrados.  
-¿Y eso? – Preguntó. – Aquí hay muchas fiestas ese mes…  
-No se… Mi hermana estuvo algo decaída… depresiva diría yo…  
-¿Hinata? ¿Qué le pasa?  
-No lo se… - La niña volvió a fijar su vista en el jardín. – Se pasa el día tocando el piano o encerrada en su cuarto. Parece un zombi…  
-Muy bien niños… - Kurenai entró en el aula, acompañada de un chico. – Este será su nuevo alumno. Su nombre es Konohamaru.

El niño sonrió mientras miraba la pared. Sus ojos saltones contrastaban con su cara redondeada y le daban un aspecto infantil a su apariencia, aunque su altura superaba a casi todos los de la clase. Tenía un aire… _Atractivo…_  
La Hyuga se sonrojó ante su pensamiento y volvió su vista hacia la ventana completamente apenada.

-Siéntate al lado de la señorita Hyuga. – Insistió Kurenai.

El chico se sentó junto a Hanabi y dejó su maletín sobre la mesa, abriéndolo y sacando los libros de literatura para la clase.

-So-oy Hanabi. – Se maldijo interior mente por haber tartamudeado.  
-Encantado, soy Konohamaru.

El chico le tendió la mano mientras la miraba detenidamente. Le gustaba la forma en que su cabello castaño y largo caía sobre sus hombros, sus ojos color perla con ese brillo y su tono pálido de piel. Era como mirar a una pequeña modelo de cualquier revista. Se sonrojó un poco.  
Hanabi le dio la mano, sintiendo el calido contacto. Ninguno de los dos supo cuando empezó la clase, solo que cuando salieron de su ensoñación, la profesora ya estaba explicando.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hinata se acomodó la camisa blanca de manga corta. Habían ido a recoger sus uniformes de gimnasia y ahora estaban en el vestuario. Se estiró un poco el camal del pantalón corto hasta que le llegó más o menos a la rodilla. No le gustaba vestir de corto. Abrió la puerta y se miró en el espejo de uno de los lavabos. La camiseta se le ajustaba en los pechos, marcando su sujetador. Sintió su cara enrojecer por momentos y corrió a su vestuario otra vez, buscando la chaqueta del chándal. Se la puso y abrochó la cremallera hasta arriba. Volvió a mirarse en el espejo. La chaqueta le venia como dos tallas grandes. _Perfecta…  
_  
Sakura y Temari salieron al mismo tiempo. El pantano corto negro les llegaba a mitad del muslo, y la camiseta no se le ajustaba tanto como a ella. Suspiró. ¿Por qué nadie tenia ese mismo problema?

-¡Taraaaan! – Ino abrió la puerta de su vestuario.

El pantalón corto estaba doblado por la goma y lo llevaba casi como pantaleta y la camiseta tenia un nudo que dejaba ver su plano ombligo con un pircing en él.

-¡Ino! – Gritó Sakura. - ¿Qué es eso?  
-¿Esto? – Señaló la pequeña piedra azul que adornaba su ombligo.  
-¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? – Preguntó Hinata.  
-Este verano. – Rió la rubia. . Cuando estuve en Francia.  
-Es precioso… - susurró la ojiblanca.  
-¡VENGA GUSANOS! ¡SALGAN AL GIMNASIO!  
-Anko-sensei… - Susurraron las chicas.

Las cuatro salieron de sus vestuarios encontrándose en el pasillo a las demás chicas. Isabela estaba hablando con Konan mientras Iola y Karin miraban el vestuario de los chicos con impaciencia, esperando que saliese alguno.

-¿¡Que no me escucharon enanas!? – Anko las miró con su sonrisa de superioridad. - ¿Quieren dar veinte vueltas al campo? – preguntó.  
-No Anko-sensei… solo estamos preparándonos para no decepcionarla. – Se apresuró a decir Konan.

**  
POV HINATA.**

Vendido don de la palabra que tiene Konan. Siempre salvaba la situación frente a algún maestro con cualquier frase que sonara bien y les hiciera creer nuestra admiración y sumisión frente a ellos.  
Isabela tuvo un escalofrió al mirar a Anko-sensei. De verdad, esa mujer daba miedo. Disfrutaba humillándonos y llevándonos al máximo agotamiento.

La puerta del vestuario masculino se abrió saliendo todos los chicos. Suigetsu, Gaara, Lee, Tobi, Pein…  
Mis ojos se abrieron y mi cuerpo se tensó. _No estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él, ni siquiera podía mirarlo sin notar como el corazón se me encogía…  
_Noté una mano rozar la mía en un ligero apretón.

-¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Temari.  
-Si…

Escuche el pequeño grito de Karin. "Pein-kun…". Ella y su voz melosa, la misma que gastaba para acercarse a cualquier chico. Sentí otra vez las nauseas en mi estomago. _Vomitaría…_  
Noté los ojos de Pein clavado en mí, y mirándolo de reojo me cercioré de que no eran imaginaciones mías. Me miraba mientras Karin se le amarraba al brazo. Las nauseas aumentaron.

-¡Bien gusanos! ¡Los chicos empiecen a trepar por esta cuerda! – Señaló Anko-sensei. – ¡Y las chicas empezaran con las pruebas de equilibrio! Pero antes… - La sonrisa de la mujer dio escalofríos. – Veinte vueltas para calentar…

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada. Sabíamos por experiencia que si protestábamos, iríamos a pero. _Anko no era el tipo de profesora que se ablandaba por una palabra o lagrima._  
Temari me tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, haciéndome reaccionar y corriendo alrededor del gimnasio. El sonido de los pasos y las respiraciones era lo único que se oían. Poco a poco, Temari me soltó la mano y me adelantó. _No me apetecía correr, no tenia fuerzas…_  
Noté unos pasos detrás de mi, me arrimé a la pared para dejar pasar a quien fuese, _tenia intenciones de ir sola y tranquila, sin nadie junto a mí…_

-Hinata…

_Kami-sama… ¡Esa voz no!_ Luche contra mi misma para no girarme. Aceleré un poco el paso. Mis intenciones de ir la última desaparecieron cuando Pein estuvo a mi lado.

-Hinata… - Volvió a llamar.  
-… ¿Qué? – Susurré. En mi interior me insulté por hacerlo.  
-¿Qué tal estas?

¡_JA! Que pregunta tan… ¿Sutil? ¿Entupida? ¿Sin sentido? ¿Como creía que estaba?_

-Bien… - Mentí. _¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué me moría por dentro por su culpa?_  
-Me alegro. – Sonrió. – Pensé que te daría un bajón o algo así después de lo que pasó…  
-Escucha… esta noche Zetsu hace una fiesta en su casa… van todos los de la clase y me preguntaba si…  
-Tengo trabajo… gomen… - No era mentira, tenia que revisar las facturas de la empresa de Otosan. - Pídeselo a Karin. – Mastiqué las últimas palabras.  
-¡Oh! No es lo que piensas, yo iré con Karin, solo que Zetsu me pidió que avisara a las demás chicas…

_Estupendo Hinata… has metido la pata. ¡Mete la cabeza en un horno!  
_  
-Bueno… Nos vemos…  
-Aja… - Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.  
-¿Estas bien?  
-Si… - Volví a mentir. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.  
-Estas llorando… - Inhaló una gran bocanada de aire. – Mira… lo que pasó…  
-No quiero saber nada… - Musité.  
-No voy a decirte que lo siento… Mis razones ya te las dije.  
-Eres un hombre… tienes tus necesidades. – Repetí, sintiendo como el dolor me traspasaba el pecho.  
-Hinata… ¡Eres como un banco de niebla! No hay manera de conocerte realmente o de acercarse a ti lo más mínimo… Te pones nerviosa por cualquier roce o beso… es como estar junto a algo inalcanzable, algo que no se deja alcanzar… y me cansé de intentarlo… ¡En cuatro meses ni siquiera me dejaste darte un beso en los labios! Mira… yo… - Volvió a suspirar. – Olvídalo…

_Me dejó atrás con suma facilidad, como tantas veces antes lo había echo… Siempre era igual… ¿Cómo acabamos juntos? Ni me acuerdo, siempre fuimos conocidos por la empresa. Yo trabajaba para mi Otosan y el venia de vez en cuando para hacerle recados a su padre y le llevaba al mío documentos de las empresas.  
Luego nos vimos en el instituto y empezamos a hablar. Con la excusa de la empresa me invitó a cenar y como tonta caí… ¿Cómo podía una persona aparentar lo que no era? ¿Cómo podía cambiar con tanta facilidad? No… el no fue el que caminó, siempre fue igual… yo fui la culpable de todo…  
_  
Dejé de correr. El dolor en el pecho y las ganas de vomitar aumentaron. El vacío de mi estomago se extendió hasta mi pecho, mezclándose con el dolor. Más lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas de forma incontrolable. _¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por qué no podía parar?_

-Hyuga… ¿te encuentras bien? - La mirada de Anko sensei me intimidó. Su actitud fría y seria me hizo retroceder hasta tocar la pared. – Te he hecho una pregunta…  
-No… No me encuentro muy bien… yo… - Desvié la mirada. – Creo que voy a vomitar…  
-Estas llorando… - Me descubrió. - ¿Pasa algo malo?  
-No… solo que… no me encuentro en condiciones de… acabar la clase.

Me miró de arriba a abajo, como intentado buscar la causa de mi estado. Alguna lesión o herida… La vocecilla rebelde de mi cabeza explotó. _"¡JA! ¡Busca lo que quieras! ¡El dolor no es visible!"_

-Largo…

Susurró. Me sentí agradecida con ella, incluso estuve tentada a abrazarla, pero me contuve. Me apresuré a correr a los vestuarios mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta.  
Escuché a Anko pedirle a alguien que fuese con migo. Pero ni me giré a ver quien era. Me importaba poco en ese momento.  
Me metí en el vestuario y cogí mi bolsa de deporte, metiendo el uniforme dentro. Luego me cambiaria. Salí corriendo por el pasillo y me crucé con Sakura.

-¡Espera Hinata! – Pidió mientras recogía sus cosas.

_No pude, necesitaba ir a un baño lo antes posible y tranquilizarme. Necesitaba gritar, llorar, patear algo…_

**FIN POV. HINATA**

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Temari, algo pasa.

Ino sacudió su cabeza en dirección al vestuario, Hinata salía corriendo por el pasillo y se metía en el instituto. Sakura salió corriendo detrás de ella con su bolsa de deporte. Las dos rubias seguían corriendo sin perder de vista la escena.

-¡Vamos gusanos! ¡Aun les quedan ocho vueltas!

Temari buscó con la mirada a Pein. Estaba junto a Karin y varias chicas más. Sonriendo de una forma entupida y riendo mientras miraba en la misma dirección en la que había desaparecido su amiga. _Hijo de…_

-Ino. ¿Recuerdas cuando te apuntaste a teatro? – Preguntó la chica.  
-Si… ¿Por?  
-Desmáyate. – Ordenó.  
-Un placer… - Sonrió la ojiazul.

Ino se paró de golpe y Dio una gran bocanada de aire. Las piernas se le doblaron y cayó al suelo de culo. Parpadeó varias veces en el suelo, mirando a ningún punto fijo y fingiendo aturdimiento.

-¡Ino! – Gritaron varias chicas.  
-¿Qué pasa ahora? – Preguntó Anko fastidiada.  
-Es Ino. – Se apresuró a decir Temari. – Creo que se a desmallado. Abría que llevarla a la enfermería… - Sugirió.  
-Está bien. Ocúpate tu Temari. ¡Los demás sigan corriendo!

Temari ayudó a levantarse a Ino y la ayudó a caminar. Anko las siguió con la mirada hasta que llegaron al vestuario. Siguiendo con la farsa. Ino se quedó fuera apoyada en la puerta, aparentando debilidad en sus piernas y aferrándose a la pared. Temari entró en el vestuario y recogió su bolsa y la de Ino. Volvió a salir y volvió a agarrar a su amiga hasta que salieron del gimnasio.

-¿Qué tal he estado? – Preguntó la Yamanaka mientras la otra chica le pasaba su bolsa.  
-Demasiado teatral… Pero soberbio. – Sonrió.  
-Lo se. - La rubia se arregló el pelo. – ¿Donde vamos?  
-Tú intenta guiarte por los sollozos…

Temari no se equivocaba. Unos débiles sollozos se oían desde el otro lado del pasillo. Venían de los lavabos…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shikamaru encendió un cigarrillo y apoyó la espalda en el marco de la ventana. Sasuke estaba sentado en el suelo con la cabeza gacha y Naruto y Kiba miraban la clase de Anko apoyados en el marco. Podían ver a la gente correr en el gimnasio.

-¿Saben? – Preguntó Kiba. – Me alegro de haberme saltado Gimnasia. – Rió.  
-Si… las clases de Anko nunca son… agradables. – Comentó el rubio.  
-Nada de esa mujer lo es…

Sasuke extendió su brazo hacia el Nara y este le pasó el cigarrillo. Dio una calada y apoyó la cabeza en la pared, soltando el humo de una forma lenta.

-Tendrían que dejar de fumar… - Dijo Naruto. – Esa cosa es odiosa…  
-Habló el futuro medico. – Rió el pelinegro. – Haznos un favor… encuentra otra cosas que nos relaje y te haremos caso.

Naruto inflo sus mofletes y Kiba rió. Sasuke volvió a pasarle el cigarrillo a Shikamaru que lo cogió y dio una calada. A diferencia de sus compañeros, el no miraba la clase de Anko, si no el cielo…  
Se oyeron pasos por el pasillo y un pequeño silbido. Los cuatro chicos abrieron sus ojos.

-Shikamaru… ¿No dijiste que por aquí no vendría nadie?  
-Eso pensé. Es el pasillo incendiado, las aulas no se utilizan hasta dentro de media hora…

El chico de coleta tiró por la ventana el cigarrillo y bajó de ella. Se quedó mirando el pasillo. _Ese silbido lo conocían todos…_

-Gay-sensei… - Susurraron.  
-Nara… piensa algo rápido. – Sasuke se levantó del suelo y miró en la dirección en la que venían los silbidos.  
-Denme un segundo…

Shikamaru clavó su mirada en el suelo. _En ese pasillo había tres posibles salidas. La escalera de incendios estaba siempre abierta, pero los llevaría al jardín y Anko-sensei los descubriría. Opción descartada…  
_  
-Shikamaru… - Kiba lo miró con urgencia.

_Podían despistar a Gay por los pasillos, pero ese hombre era muy persistente, seguro que atraparía a alguno. Y con él, a los demás. Opción descartada._

-¡Nara!  
_  
Por otra parte, la habitación que provoco el incendio daba a un patio interior lleno de pasillos. Son los que gastan las mujeres de la limpieza para desplazarse. A estas horas de la mañana no tiene que haber nadie por ahí… podría entrar y perderse por los pasillos hasta llegar al primer piso. Pero… ¿Dónde se escondían?... ¡Bingo! Shikamaru… eres un genio._

-¡EH! – Gay los señaló. - ¡Ustedes deberían estar en su clase!  
-¡Shikamaru! – Gritaron los tres chicos.  
-Habitación incendiada, métanse por los pasillos de la limpieza. – Susurró demasiado bajo como para que Gay lo oyese. - Todos acaban en el primer piso. Luego corran al baño de las chicas. - Shikamaru salió corriendo y los demás le siguieron.  
-¡Eh! ¡No huyan del monitor de pasillo! – Gritó el hombre. – ¡Extinguiré su llama de la juventud por no seguir las normas!

El hombre reacciono y salió corriendo detrás de ellos. Shikamaru se metió en la habitación incendiada seguido de los demás. El olor a quemado y a desinfectante lo dejó en shok momentáneo.  
Abrió otra puerta y se distinguieron varios pasillos apenas iluminados.

-Cada uno por un pasillo. – Ordenó. – Nos vemos en el primer piso.

El Nara corrió por uno de los pasillos y Sasuke tomó el de al lado. Kiba y Naruto se miraron y se separaron, dada uno metiéndose en pasillos diferentes. Sasuke comenzó a correr más rápido. Pudo oír unos pasos y la voz del monitor. Ese hombre era tan molesto…  
Frenó de golpe cuando vio las escaleras que lo llevarían al primer piso. Las bajó botando la barandilla, cayendo sobre los escalones y notando como uno de sus tobillos crujía.  
Otra vez volvió a oír la voz de Gay. _¿Había tomado su pasillo?_  
No quiso esperar para averiguarlo y aceleró el paso, saldando las barandillas y los escalones con toda la rapidez que podía.  
Vio la puerta del primer piso y la atravesó. La iluminación lo cegó. _¿Dónde estaba el baño femenino?_  
Escuchó una puerta abrirse. Notó como un nudo se le formaba en la garganta. Shikamaru pasó junto a él corriendo y doblo el pasillo. Sasuke se apresuró a seguirle. El sonido de otras dos puertas llamaron su atención. Naruto y Kiba estaban detrás de él.  
Fijó sus ojos en el final del pasillo. _Baño femenino, ahí estaba…_  
Empujó la puerta y entró. Se apoyó en la pared y recuperó el aliento.

-Shikamaru… - Jadeó.  
-… ¿Aja? – El chico estaba sentado en el suelo.  
-¿Por qué… el baño… de las chicas? – Le costaba hablar y respirar a la vez.

Naruto y Kiba entraron a la vez por la puerta y se echaron en el suelo. Boca arriba y recuperándose de la carera.

-Porque todas están en clase… y porque ningún profesor da permiso para ir al baño… - Sonrió cansado.  
-Eres… un genio… - Jadeó Kiba. – No se… como nos saltaríamos las clases… sin ti.

Se quedaron un rato cada uno tirado en la misma posición, hasta que Sasuke se levantó y miró por la puerta. El pasillo estaba en silencio. _Gay no aparecía, ya podían salir de ahí…_

-Andando… salgamos de aquí…  
-¿Por qué tanta prisa Sasuke? – Rió el rubio mientras se acomodaba en una esquina.  
-Porque ya casi va a terminar la hora de gimnasia y alguna chica puede entrar…  
-Pero eso no será hasta dentro de diez minutos… hasta esa hora, aquí no va a entrar nad…

El ojiazul calló al instante. Se escuchaba a una persona correr. Cada vez más y más cerca. Shikamaru se quedó congelado, sin saber bien que pasaba. _Era imposible que hubiese alguien ahí… y menos una chica. ¡Ningún profesor daba permiso para ir al baño!  
_  
Los chicos reaccionaron y se metieron en uno de los baños, cerrando la puerta tras de si. La pequeña cavidad los mantenía apretados unos contra otros. Kiba se sentó en la cisterna del inodoro y Naruto sobre la tapa del mueble. Shikamaru y Sasuke se quedaron de pie, esperando a ver si los pasos que se oían entraban al baño o no. Pero todas sus plegarias no sirvieron de nada.

Una chica de cabello azulado entró en el baño, dejando caer una bolsa de deporte en el suelo y se dejó caer en un rincón, apretando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro entre ellas. Comenzó a sollozar de una forma silenciosa mientras los cuatro chicos la observaban.  
Sakura entró en el baño y dejó su bolsa junto con la de Hinata. Se agachó en el suelo y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Mi bollito de crema… - Susurró Naruto. – Que guapa está con el uniforme de deporte…

Kiba le tapó la boca y lo miró de forma amenazante para que no volviera a hablar.  
Sakura escondió su rostro junto con el de Hinata entre las piernas de esta.

-Shhhhh… tranquila… ya pasó…  
-N-no p-pasó… yo… yo… f-fue mi c-culpa…  
-No fue tu culpa Hinata… tranquila…

La chica de cabello azulado se abrazó a la pelirrosa y esta acarició sus cabellos. La puerta del baño volvió a abrirse y entraron otras dos chicas.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – Preguntó la ojiverde.  
-Veras… Ino tiene el don de la interpretación… - Rió Temari.

La rubia de cuatro coletas se arrodilló en el suelo, retirando el pelo de la cara de su amiga. Limpió varias lágrimas de su cara y acabó de borrar el rastro con la manga de su camisa.

-¿Estas… bien? – Preguntó temerosa.  
-¿B-Bien?... B-bien jodida… - La ojimiel esbozó una sonrisa cariñosa.  
-Por lo menos sigue teniendo humor… - Ino se apoyó en la pared.  
-¡Ino puerca! ¡Es que no puedes mostrar un poco de sensibilidad! – Gritó Sakura.  
-¡Relájate frente de marquesina! ¡Solo intento subirle la moral!  
-¡Lo único que harás será hundirla más con tu humor negro!  
-Por lo menos tengo humor, ¡No como tú! ¡Pelo de chicle!  
-¿A quien llamas pelo de chicle? ¡Cerda!  
-¡Ya cállate! O te chafaré y te llevaré en mi zapato todo el día apegada…  
-¿Desde cuando un cerdo lleva zapatos?  
-¡Frentona!  
-¡Rubia idiota!

Hinata empezó a reír, aun con la cara mojada en lágrimas. Intentaba apagar sus risas poniendo sus manos sobre su boca, pero de nada servia. Siempre acababa riendo con las ocurrencias de sus dos amigas a la hora de discutir.

-¿Ves chicle andante? – Señaló Ino. – Mi humor negro sirve de algo…

Temari escondió su cara para que no la vieran reírse de ellas dos. Siempre acababan en discusiones patéticas y ridículas diciéndose las mil y una estupideces que se les pasaban por la cabeza._ Era como tener a dos niños pequeños discutiendo por un juguete…_

-Bueno… ahora que Hinata ha vuelto al mundo con nosotras… ¿Alguien va a decirme que a pasado? – Preguntó Ino.  
-¡Cerda! ¡Se un poco más sutil!  
-¿Sutil? – Preguntó la rubia.  
-Además de rubia, con poco vocabulario… - Suspiró la Haruno. – significa tacto para tratar algún tema…  
-Oh… gracias por la explicación diccionario andante.  
-¡Ya cállense las dos! – Las dos chicas tragaron saliva. Nunca era bueno ver a la Sabaku no enfadada. - ¿Que te dijo el capullo de Pein?  
-… - Hinata respiró hondo antes de contestar. – Él dijo que… yo era como un banco de niebla… algo que no se puede conocer o alcanzar… que se cansó de intentarlo…  
-Ese tío es idiota. – Sentenció la ojiazul.  
-¡No! – Se apresuró a decir la Hyuga. – Yo… le comprendo… Él quería cosas que yo no lo podía dar… - La chica se abrazó con más fuerza sus piernas. – Él… tiene necesidades…  
-Pero Hinata… ¿Te estas escuchando? – Explotó Temari. - ¿Quién era el que te dejaba tirada y se iba con sus amigos a fiestas y a buscar tías? ¿Quién se creía el superior y te ordenaba que no salieras de casa? ¿Quién era el que te hacia llorar? ¡El que ahora mismo te hace creer todo esto! – Gritó.  
-Hinata, cielo… tu no eres ningún banco de niebla… Solo intenta culparte por que es un imbecil. Tu solo eres… - Sakura pensó las palabras adecuadas.  
-¿…Nebulosa? – Preguntó la ojiblanca.  
-Tímida. – Sentenció Ino.  
-Gracias puerca. – Sakura le guiñó un ojo.  
-De nada chicle. – Le devolvió el guiño. – Hinata… ¡tu lo que necesitas es un poco de marcha!  
-Lo de poco sobra… - Rió la ojijade.  
-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con tigo. – Rió la rubia.  
-Kami-sama… - Temari las miró con miedo. ¡Están de acuerdo en algo! ¡Esto es el Apocalipsis! – Hinata volvió a reír de una forma tímida.  
-Esta noche hay una fiesta en casa de Zetsu… - Comentó Ino. – Tal vez si sales un poco…  
-No me apetece… - Dijo la ojiblanca. – Además, tengo trabajo. Tengo que revisar unos documentos…  
-¡Hinata! – Imploró la ojiazul. – ¡Tienes que aprovechar la vida! ¿No ves que cualquier dia sales a la calle y te atropella un camión?  
-Ino, eso no me preocupa… - Sonrió. Siempre miro antes de cruzar.

Las tres chicas rieron mientras la rubia inflaba sus mofletes y se arreglaba el pelo.

-Anda… larguémonos de aquí. – Dijo Temari. - Las clases están a punto de empezar.  
-Aaaaa… las clases… me muero por empezar… - El tono irónico de Ino dejó claro que no tenia ningún animo de empezar.

Los chicos miraron el techo del baño con desesperación. ¿_Cuánto pensaban tardar? ¿Por qué no se largaban de una vez?_ Se miraban unos a otros con cara de fastidio, y Sasuke mandaba miradas asesinas a Shikamaru. Por su culpa estaba encerrado en un baño escuchando problemas amorosos de cuatro chicas molestas…

Naruto seguía mirando por el hueco de la puerta. El Uchiha frunció los labios. _¿Cómo podía mirar a esa chica? ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de que era como todas las demás? Escandalosa… mentirosa… asquerosamente pegajosa…_

-¡Ei! Esperen un momento. – Llamó Sakura. – No pensaran entrar así en clase, ¿Verdad?  
-¿Y como quieres que entremos? – Preguntó la rubia de cuatro coletas.  
-No con la ropa de deporte… hay que cambiarse.  
-Ai Sakurita… - Suspiró Ino. – ¡Estas en todo! ¡Por eso te quiero tanto pelo de chicle.  
-¡Y yo a ti puerca! - Sakura le sacó la lengua y comenzó a quitarse la camisa.  
-¿Se cambiaran aquí? – Preguntó Hinata.  
-Claro… ¿Pasa algo? – Temari la miró.  
-¿Y si entra alguien?

Ino pasó el seguro de la puerta y la miró sonriendo.

-¿Mejor ahora?  
-Arigato Ino… - Sonrió.  
-Bien… ya podemos cambiarnos.

_"Cambiarnos…" "Ya podemos cambiarnos…"_  
Las palabras resonaron en las cabezas de los cuatro chicos. _¿Cambiarse? ¿Ahí?_ Se miraron entre ellos. Los cuatro chicos iniciaron un pequeño forcejeo en silencio por conseguir ver a trabes del pequeño hueco que había en la puerta. _Una oportunidad así… no se presentaba todos los días…_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO  
**

Espero no haber tardado mucho en subir el capi, demo no tenia la suficiente inspiración. Aunque tampoco estoy muy contenta con el resultado de este, así que… lo único que pediré es que no sean muy duros T_T  
Estoy pasando una serie de etapas algo difíciles y faltas de cualquier inspiración. Prometo que los próximos capis serán mucho mejor =)

La verdad es que me di cuenta de que aun no había subido ningún capi a este fic, y me propuse subir uno. Me senté en el ordenador con una taza de café… y exploté.  
La cafeína me puso hiperactiva y escribí esto en una hora. Después de leerlo 7 veces… Llegué a la conclusión de que era el menos pésimo de los que había escrito para este fic. (Conclusión, la cafeína ayuda). Así que ruego… cualquier queja del fic… échenle la culpa a la cafeína!! T__T

**adrifernan19****: **Me alegra que te gustara la idea del fic ^^ aunque no me gustó nada como me salió el primer capitulo. (N)

**DTBlackheart****: **Si, está un poco inspirada en esa película, demo… no habrán muchas cosas que se parezcan… puede que solo el final ^^ Espero que te guste el capi, mi inspiración es pesima estos dias…

**Camila****: **Si, la idea está sacada de una película, aunque no haban muchas cosas que se parezcan. Y si, habrá Hentai xD pero un poco más adelante ^^ espero que la conti sea de tu agrado!

**Aiko Amori**: Bueno… era fácil saber quien seria el monitor de pasillo… y les dará muchos problemas a los chicos. Por culpa de él, acabaran en muchas situaciones comprometidas xD espero que te guste! :3

**Cherrylove**: Me alegra que te guste el SasuHina, y espero que te guste mi fic. Aunque como ya he avisado antes, la inspiración escasea… Lamento si está pésimo (N)

**DarkAmy-chan****:** Claro que tendrá lemon en el futuro xD aunque tardará un poco, porque como van las cosas… xD La inspiración se me fue y escribí sin ella. Gomen u.U' a mi gusto, salió malísimo… (N)

**Basi****:** Aiis… Temari dará muchos problemas a los chicos… y es que con su temperamento…  
no es de extrañar que acabe pegando a alguno de ellos 8-)  
Bueno… la directora ya se supo, demo… el bibliotecario se verá un poco más tarde x3

Espero que te guste el capi!!

**phebe-chann****:** Me alegra que te guste, aunque lo escribí todo sin inspiración. Me di cuenta de que necesitava subir un capitulo a este fic, y me senté al ordenador y no me levanté hasta que más o menos lo acabe y me pareció lo menos pésimo posible xD Espero que te guste =)

Dejen reviews Onegai! :3  
Y no sean duros!!

Cualquier sugerencia, correcciones o ideas son bien venidas…  
Tengo problemas con este fic ¬¬'


	3. Un favor a Konohamaru

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo~**__10 razones para odiarte_._**oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Un favor a Konohamaru.-**_

"_Cambiarnos…" "Ya podemos cambiarnos…"__  
Las palabras resonaron en las cabezas de los cuatro chicos. __¿Cambiarse? ¿Ahí?__ Se miraron entre ellos. Los cuatro chicos iniciaron un pequeño forcejeo en silencio por conseguir ver a trabes del pequeño hueco que había en la puerta. __Una oportunidad así… no se presentaba todos los días… _

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Sasuke se recostó sobre la mesa, con la cabeza entre sus brazos. Durante las dos clases anteriores había estado demasiado raro, pensativo en otras cosas que no fuesen el mismo, y eso no era normal…

**FLASH BACK**

Tragó saliva con dificultad al oír a la chica hablar_. "Cambiarse…" ¿Aquí?_ Naruto se abalanzó sobre la puerta, esperando ver a esa chica pelirrosa que perseguía y Kiba le siguió, esperando ver algo que valiese la pena. El ojinegro, por el contrario, bufó molesto mientras miraba el techo y se dedicaba a contar las baldosas. Las oyó discutir entre ellas y reír antes de que se oyeran otras puertas cerrarse a la vez. Por la cara de decepción de sus dos compañeros mirones, comprendió que cada una se había metido en un baño para cambiarse el equipo de deporte por el del uniforme. Le dieron ganas de reír.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Prácticamente, le daba igual. El no era el tipo de chico que se fijara en una niña infantil como las que había en aquel instituto, él era de los chicos que no buscaba nada con nadie. _Tenía necesidades y las saciaba, eso era todo. Nada más…_  
Pero eso no era lo que llevaba pensando toda la mañana, sino el hecho de saber que aquella chica llorona había sido la novia de Pein. Nunca imaginó que aquel chico hubiese mantenido una relación con alguien así.  
Levantó la cabeza y la miró de reojo, buscándola por las mesas situadas delante del profesor. La peliazul miraba atenta la pizarra y no paraba de tomar apuntes. Suspiró molesto. _Todo el mundo estaba dormido o distraído, y ella la única que atendía…_  
Volvió a esconder la cabeza entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y quedándose semidormido.

A su lado, Shikamaru miraba por la ventana. Desde hacia rato que había perdido el hilo de la clase. Había encontrado más interesante admirar las nubes y el claro cielo, pero algo le había llamado la atención. Una chica rubia, con cuatro coletas en la cabeza había salido al jardín y se había tirado sobre la hierba. Parecía mantener una pelea interminable con uno de sus zapatos. La suela se había desprendido e intentaba apegarla con un trozo de celo, pero al parecer, se le resistía. Sonrió.  
Una chica pelirrosa caminó hacia ella, llevándole una barra de pegamento y la ayudó a arreglar el zapato.

Tubo que admitirlo. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de los pequeños detalles de aquella chica. _Su mochila gastada y semi rota por uno de los bajos, su camisa arrugada y su aspecto desordenado… los zapatos rotos y viejos… no parecía el tipo de chica que tenia muchos recursos…_

-Señor Nara… ¿Qué tan interesante le parece la ventana como para no prestar atención? – Shikamaru se giró de golpe, observando al profesor.  
-No Asuma-sensei, solo… intentaba responderme a una duda que tengo sobre el temario.  
-En ese caso, hágamela a mí. – El hombre se sentó en una de las esquinas de su mesa.  
-Bueno… esto… - Pasó una ojeada rápida sobre la pizarra, viendo el gran lío de ecuaciones, funciones y graficas que en ella había, mareándose solo de verlas. – Yo me preguntaba si… la "TV"…  
-Tasa de Variación. – Lo corrigió el profesor.  
-Eso… la Tasa de Variación… me preguntaba si... el resultado de "F(b) – F(a)" influye en… en…  
-¿En que? – Asuma empezaba a sonreír. Sabia que su alumno no había estado atento, y aunque se esforzara por intentar salir de aquel apuro, no lo conseguiría…  
-Tal vez… - Una frágil y pequeña voz llamó la atención del Nara y del profesor. Hinata había hablado para sacar del apuro a su compañero. – Lo que… Nara-san quiere preguntar… es si la Tasa de Variación influye directamente en la zona de crecimiento y decrecimiento de la grafica.  
-¡Exacto! – Exclamó el joven. Varios de los alumnos que habían estado distraídos o durmiendo volvieron a la realidad por la exclamación de su compañero.  
-Em… - Asuma miró la pizarra antes de contestar. – No tiene nada que ver señor Nara… pero si hubiese estado atento lo sabría. – Sonrió.  
-Pero si estaba atento. ¿Por qué cree que hice la pregunta? – Shikamaru sonrió, sabiendo que se había salido con la suya.  
-Tú no hiciste la pregunta, la hizo la señorita Hyuga. – Aclaró Asuma.  
-Bueno, que ella tenga más facilidad de expresión que yo no lo considero una falta de atención.

El profesor apretó la tiza entre sus manos, debatiéndose interiormente si tirarla a su alumno o no. La campana que anunciaba el final de las clases sonó, provocado el ruido general por los alumnos, todos con prisa por salir de aquella clase y acabar cuanto antes la mañana para poder irse.  
Shikamaru golpeó a Sasuke para que se despertara y recogiera sus cosas. Esperó hasta que el profesor hubiese salido y caminó hacia las mesas de la primera fila, donde se encontraba la Hyuga zarandeando de una forma suave a una compañera rubia que recogía su pelo en una coleta.

-Hyuga… ¿No? – Hinata se giró, viendo al castaño frente a ella.  
-H-hai…  
-Arigato. – El chico de coleta le sonrió de una forma perezosa y se rascó la nuca. – Por ayudarme antes…  
-Oh… n-no fue nada… - La ojiblanca comenzó a recoger sus cosas. – Yo… vi que tenías problemas. – Sonrió.  
-Arigato de todos modos…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakura observaba como Temari intentaba arreglar su zapato. Según la rubia le había dicho, se había tropezado cuando la suela había salido volando por un sitio y su zapato por el otro. Se había pasado toda la hora libre intentando arreglar aquella dichosa zapatilla utilizando celo, esparadrapo, chinchetas, y ahora pegamento… No pudo evitar reírse de la situación de su amiga.

-No le veo la gracia. – La Sabaku no la miró de una forma asesina.  
-Yo si. – Rió más. – Es raro que tú, que vas al grupo tecnológico y mecánico no sepas arreglar algo. ¡Todos los de esas clases son unos manitas! – La ojijade de tapó la boca.  
-¿Por qué no dejas de reírte y haces algo útil? –Temari le lanzó las llaves de su taquilla. – Ves y trae los libros de Ética y esperamos aquí a Ino y a Hinata.  
-Vale. – Sonrió. – Pero prométeme que no saldrás corriendo.

Sakura tuvo que esquivar la barra de pegamento que iba directa a su cabeza y salió corriendo mientras reía. Enfadar a Temari era divertido y peligroso, pero si corrías la suerte de que no te cogiera, era más divertido todavía. Entró al instituto y cruzó el comedor, pasando por todas las mesas llenas de personas que comían algo o estudiaban apuntes.

Les pasillos estaban casi desiertos, de no ser por los pocos alumnos que salían de las clases. Caminó hacia las taquillas y abrió la suya, sacando el libro de ética. La de Temari estaba junto a la de ella, la abrió y buscó el libro. Lo encontró en el fondo, debajo de la bolsa con la ropa de deporte y de unas baterías y motores de tamaño reducido.

-¡Sakura!

Reconoció la voz. Naruto… se quedó quieta frente a ella, sin mover ni siquiera un músculo_. "Soy una pared… soy una pared… camúflate… que no te vea…"_ pensó, pero sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

-¡Sakura! – La llamó aquel hiperactivo chico. – ¿Estas ocupada?  
-Si. – Ni siquiera lo miró. Cerró la taquilla de su amiga y se concentró en esquivar al chico.  
-Entonces seré breve. – Rió el ojiazul. – Venia a preguntarte si…  
-No. – Lo cortó.  
-Pero…  
-¡No!  
-Entonces…  
-¡No!  
-¿Y si…?  
-¡No voy a salir con tigo Naruto! – Se giró encarándolo.

El chico seguía sonriendo, como si le divirtiera el rechazo. _¿Es que acaso Ino y Temari tenían razón? ¿Un hombre se divertía cuando una chica le daba calabazas?_ Una vocecilla interior le suplicó que le estampara los libros de ética en la cara, rogándole la sonrisa y haciendo que se olvidara de ella, pero se contuvo.

-¿Por qué? – El chico puso ojos de cachorrito.  
-¡Porque no eres mi tipo! ¡Porque tienes la cabeza hueca! ¡Porque no me gustas! – Sakura comenzaba a enfadarse. - ¿Te parecen suficientes razones?  
-¡Frentona! – Ino apareció por uno de sus lados y la empujó. - ¡Hace rato que te esperamos! ¿Quieres venir de una vez? – La chica le guiñó un ojo.  
-Si, vamos.

Las dos cruzaron el pasillo en silencio, dejando al chico solo frente a las taquillas. Sakura susurró un "Arigato Cerda" a su amiga. Sabía que nadie había mandado que la buscaran, pero la rubia había intervenido antes de que la pelirrosa golpeara a aquel rubio persistente.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¡Temari! – Hinata se arrodilló sobre el césped, quedando frente a su amiga. - ¡¿Qué le a pasado a tu zapato?!  
-Se ha roto… - Murmuró concentrada en su tarea.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Tropecé…  
-¿Con que? – La chica cogió el zapado entre sus manos y lo examinó, tratando de ayudar a su amiga.  
-Con Nashi… - Escupió.  
-¿Qué a pasado? – La miró suplicante.  
-¿Qué que a pasado? – La rubia se volvió y la miró, con el enfado reluciendo en sus ojos. – Esa entupida… ¡Patética! ¡La voy a matar! – Apretó sus puños para contenerse.  
-¿Quién? – Sakura e Ino se sentaron en el césped junto a sus amigas, la ojimiel apretaba sus puños y los chocaba.  
-Nashi… - Masticó el nombre.  
-¿Qué a pasado ahora? – Volvió a repetir la peliazul.  
-¡Esa estúpida me saca de quicio!  
-Eh Temari… ¿No encajas las verdades?

Una chica de cabello corto y rojo como el fuego las miraba desde la pared, con una sonrisa en sus finos labios. Sus ojos azul celeste y alegres escondían cierta malicia destinada a Temari. La chica se cruzó de brazos y las miró sonriente, provocando a la Sabaku no.

-Nashi… - Temari se controló para no levantarse y abalanzarse sobre ella.  
-Dime Temari… ¿Qué te molesta más? ¿Qué me meta con tu posición social y te recuerde lo que eres… o que me meta con tu pobre familia a la que siempre estarás atada?  
-¡Ya me has cansado!

La rubia se levantó de un rápido movimiento, levantando la mano para golpear en la mejilla a aquella repelente y odiosa chica, pero no llegó a hacerlo.  
Una mano agarró su brazo y la empujó, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo sentada en el suelo. Sakura la miraba enfadada, como si lo que hubiera estado a punto de hacer fuese imperdonable. La mirada de la ojijade dejó de fijarse en su amiga y se clavó en la figura de Mishai.

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño? – Ino golpeó sus puños, haciéndolos sonar.  
-Tranquila rubita… - Mishai le sonrió y caminó hacia el interior del instituto. – Yo ya me iba…

La pelirroja desapareció por una de las puertas de cristal que daban al comedor, lleno de ruido ahora que los alumnos estaban en un pequeño descanso antes de comenzar una de las clases.  
Temari respiró hondo antes de mirar a Ino, que seguía observando la puerta por donde había desaparecido la pelirroja.

-No hacia falta tu intervención. – Se sacudió la falda y se levantó. – Yo sola me las puedo apañar.  
-Oh… ya lo he visto. – Ino le sonrió de forma fingida. – Nada más ver el cariño con que ibas a golpearla.  
-Ino… no empieces con el sarcasmo… - Sakura sacudió la cabeza, intuyendo lo que iba a pasar.  
-¡Cállate frentona! – Temari la miró irritada. - ¡No te metas en esta discusión!  
-¡Cállate tu Temari! – Ino llamó su atención. – Sakura no a dicho nada para que le contestes así. Además. ¿Qué pretendías hacer antes? ¿Golpear a Nashi?  
-¡Claro que si!  
-Y yo que pensaba que tú eras la madura de todas nosotras…

Esa frase golpeó a Temari en su estomago. Ino tenía razón. _Se había comportado como una cría caprichosa, y eso era lo que Mishai quería… Todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba en aquel instituto por una beca, y si alguien becado se metía en un simple problema o bajaba sus notas… era expulsado "IPSOFACTO". Esas habían sido las palabras de Tsunade…_

-Lo siento… - Susurró más calmada. – Perdí los nervios…  
-Lo supuse… - Ino puso sus manos en sus caderas. – Da gracias a que estuve aquí…  
-Ino… todas estuvimos aquí… - Apuntó la pelirrosa.  
-Si, pero hoy es la segunda vez que salvo a alguien. – Se retiró el flequillo con un gesto de cabeza. – Voy a empezar a cobrar por mis servicios de heroína. – Rió.  
-Ino… a ti nadie te contrataría para heroína. – Temari rió de forma maliciosa. – ¡Ni siquiera mantienes vivos a tus peces más de una semana!  
-Temari… - Hinata intentaba llamar la atención de su amiga.  
-¡Eso no cuenta! – Ino se defendió. – Los peces flotan en el agua, ¿Cómo voy a saber cuando están vivos o muertos?  
-Temari…  
-Ino… - Sakura rió. – Cuando nadan boca abajo están muertos.  
-Temari…  
-¿Y yo como iba a saberlo?  
-¡TEMARI!

Las tres chicas se giraron asustadas. Hinata las miraba algo avergonzada por haber gritado, pero es que había sido necesario. La peliazul alargó el brazo, acercándole a su amiga el zapato arreglado. La ojimiel lo observó por un momento. Su amiga había apegado la suela al zapato con pegamento y había clavado en los bordes las agujas de varias chinchetas rotas. Zarandeó el zapato, esperando ver si la suela volvía a desprenderse, pero no pasó nada.

-¡Hinata! ¡Eres la mejor! – La rubia de cuatro coletas se abalanzó sobre su amiga, cayendo las dos en la hierba y rodando. - ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!  
-Me ahogas… - Hinata intentaba escapar del abrazo que su amiga le regalaba y que le estaba destrozado los huesos.  
-¡Temari! ¡Suelta a Hinata! – Sakura intentó separarlas. - ¿No ves que la estas asfixiando?  
-Gomen… - Rió la rubia soltando a su amiga.  
-No es por cortar el momento melodramático y amistoso… - Ino cogió sus libros. – Pero la gente se está marchando a clase.

Las tres chicas entendieron. Cogieron sus cosas y corrieron hasta el instituto, cruzando la cafetería y entrando de golpe en la clase. El profesor aun no havia llegado y el revuelo que había en el aula era enorme.  
Como Tsunade había dicho, la clase de gimnasia y ética la darían en conjunto, y a eso se debía el revuelo. El estar chicas y chicos separados en las clases y por una vez, poder estar juntos, había supuesto un cambio demasiado importante.

Ino se metió dentro, desapareciendo entre las cabezas. Hinata entró y apretó su libro entre sus brazos, notando los nervios apoderarse de ella. En el fondo de la clase, en una de las esquinas, habían cuatro chicos hablando entre ellos y sentados de una forma desordenada. Un poco más adelante, Tobi, Suigetsu, Sai y Gaara parecían discutir entre ellos mientras señalaban algo en un folio. Al otro lado, Karin estaba sentada sobre su mesa, hablando con Nashi e Iola. Observó como Pein se le acercaba por detrás y la rodeaba con sus brazos, besándola en el cuello, la mejilla y en los labios.  
La ojiblanca agachó su mirada y se concentró en sus pies. Comenzó a caminar de forma automática, intentando no ponerse a llorar.

-¡Hinata! – Vio de reojo a Ino levantando la mano. - ¡Por aquí hay sitio!

Caminó hasta el final de la clase, sentándose en la última fila, junto a su amiga ojiazul que dejaba el libro sobre la mesa y se subía de rodillas a la silla.

-Lo has visto… ¿verdad? – Susurró.  
-Hai…  
-No te preocupes. – Le desordenó el pelo de una forma juguetona. – Habrá un momento en que no sientas nada cuando lo veas o lo recuerdes…  
-Ojalá… - Sonrió de una forma triste. - ¿Y Sakura y Temari?  
-¡DIJE QUE NO!

Su amiga pelirrosa le dio un capón a un chico rubio que calló sentado al suelo. Todos empezaron a reír mientras el chico de ojos azules se frotaba la cabeza y apretaba los ojos con fuerza, conteniendo la queja de dolor que quería salir de su garganta.

-¿Eso contesta a tu pregunta? – Ino rió al ver a su sabihonda amiga tan molesta.

Temari esquivó con agilidad algunas mochilas tiradas por el suelo y se sentó delante de Hinata. Sakura la siguió y se sentó a su lado, junto a la ventana y frente a Ino, la cual aun no podía dejar se reírse de ella al ver como se había puesto cuando el chico le había preguntado nuevamente si quería salir con ella.

Hinata intentó distraerse, viendo los arreglos que Tsunade había echo en la clase. Había quedado dividida en dos columnas de mesas. Dos en la derecha y dos en la izquierda, divididas por un pasillo de un metro y medio. Intentó ver como la gente había escogido su sitio.

Isabela y Konan se habían sentado en la primera fila. Detrás de ellas, Matsuri y Tenten miraban algo en un móvil mientras de reojo vigilaban la puerta, por su entraba el profesor. Kia, Iola se sentaron detrás, justo delante de Karin y Nashi, riendo y mirando el trozo de aula en la que estaban los chicos. Detrás de ellas, Temari y Sakura discutían mientras intentaban golpearse con los libros de ética.

-¿Qué miras? – La voz de Ino la sobresaltó.  
-N-nada…  
-Pues deberías. – Sonrió. - ¿Quiénes son esos de ahí?

La rubia señaló a cuatro chicos, sentadas junto a ellas al otro lado del pasillo. Los dos chicos de la penúltima fila estaban echando un pulso mientras reían de forma maliciosa, y los dos de detrás, mantenían su cabeza sobre la mesa, aparentemente dormidos.

-¿En cual de ellos? – Preguntó la peliazul.  
-El que está echando el pulso con Naruto, el de las marcas en las mejillas. – Señaló a un castaño de aspecto risueño.  
-No lo se… - La chica fió la mirada picara y la media sonrisa de su amiga ojiazul. - ¿Qué piensas?  
-Es sexy… - Sonrió.  
-¡Ino! – Hinata se llevó la mano a los labios, tapándoselos.  
-Disculpen el retraso. – El profesor cerró la puerta y caminó hacia el escritorio de una forma lenta y despreocupada. – Me perdí en el camino de la vida…  
-Claro Kakashi-sensei… díganos otra excusa mejor ¿Si? – Pein se echó a reír desde su sitio.  
-Pein… si no quieres pasar el resto del curso ayudando a las mujeres de la limpieza a limpiar los baños, más te vale cerrar la boca.

Las risas inundaron el salón y el chico agachó su cabeza, sintiéndose humillado delante de sus compañeros. El peliplata se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio, mirando las caras de cada uno de aquellos alumnos.

-¿Quién sois? – Preguntó sonriente, aunque eso se lo imaginaban los alumnos, ya que la mascara que portaba les hacia imposible confirmarlo.  
-¿A que se refiere sensei? – Matsuri levantó la mano.  
-Me refiero a vosotros. ¿Quién sois?  
-Esa pregunta puede interpretarse de muchas maneras. – Apuntó Ino.  
-¿Cómo cuales? – Quiso saber el sensei.  
-Usted puede… preguntar nuestra identidad… o nuestra forma de vernos a nosotros mismos. – Hinata jugó con un lápiz entre sus dedos. – Pero también puede significar nuestras aspiraciones, nuestros sueños de ser algo…  
-Me gusta por donde vas. ¿Quién eres Hinata? – Todos giraron la cabeza, mirándola y esperando su respuesta.  
-Yo… soy Hinata Hyuga… pero también soy una chica con aspiraciones y sueños. – Se mordió el labio.  
-También es una chica mojigata y demasiado tímida. – Rió Karin por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que no la escucharan.

Todos volvieron a reír. La ojiblanca agachó la mirada, fijándola en su libro cerrado y mordiéndose el labio. _Otra vez Karin estaba riéndose de ella, humillando. No seria la primera vez, después de todo… ni tampoco la ultima. Eso lo sabía de sobra…_

-Y tú eres una idiota sin ninguna neurona en el cerebro y además abierta de piernas. – Temari la atacó, defendiendo a su amiga. – Cada uno apechuga con lo suyo.  
-Que curioso que lo digas tu Temari… - Nashi giró su cabeza. – Dime… ¿Ya has arreglado tus zapatos? Aunque no creo que tengan arreglo, llevas los mismos desde hace tres años. ¿Tu familia no tiene dinero para comprarte unos decentes? – Rió. Kakashi miró a todos los alumnos, la clase se le estaba hiendo de las manos.  
-¿Te hace gracia? – Temari entrecerró sus ojos de la rabia.  
-La verdad es que si. – Rió la pelirroja.  
-…Ya veremos si te ríes sin dientes.

Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas otra vez. No estaban acostumbrados a oír tales provocaciones por parte de sus compañeras y la verdad es que les estaba haciendo la clase más divertida.

-Temari, Nashi… compórtense… - La regañó el peliplata. – Bien, Temari ha dicho que cada uno apechuga con lo suyo… ¿Qué ha querido decir con eso?  
-Que cada uno tiene lo que merece… - Sakura levantó la cabeza.  
-Muy bien Sakura.  
-Además de guapa lista… - Suspiró Naruto. – Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con ella. Yo no le he hecho nada y siempre que me ve acaba pegándome.  
-¡Y más que te voy a dar como vuelvas a invitarme a salir! – La pelirrosa perdió la calma.  
-¡Eieieiei! – Sasuke levantó la cabeza. - ¿Quieren no gritar? Hay gente que intenta dormir…

El chico volvió a esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos y se quedó quieto. Kakashi lo miró de una forma fastidiosa. _"Cretino"…_ susurró para si mismo. Estuvo a punto de gritarle algo al ojinegro, de no ser por la intervención de Karin.

-Sensei, no regañe a Sasuke-kun… - Dijo con tono meloso. – El pobre debe de estar cansado por todo el ejercicio que hace… - Sonrió. – Es el que nos representa en las competiciones escolares y tiene que estar en forma, siempre haciendo ejercicio… ¿No es cierto chicas?  
-Las chicas que la rodeaban dieron pequeños grititos, apoyando lo que decía su amiga. Kakashi la miró de reojo. Realmente, se le estaba haciendo fastidiosa la clase.  
-Karin… ¿Tu eres animadora cierto?  
-Si. – Dijo con orgullo la pelinaranja.  
-¿La capitana?  
-Exacto.  
-Pues siento desilusionarte… pero en mi clase, el único papel que haces es el de "Desanimadota"… - Puso cierto énfasis en la última palabra.

Kakashi intentó seguir con la clase. Por lo que había visto, las chicas estaban muy "participativas", así que decidió preguntar a los chicos. Observó como la mayoría reían o dormían, pero uno le llamó la atención. _Inozuka Kiba…_ El chico miraba fijamente el libro, _leyendo algo…_ pensó. Decidió preguntarle.

-Kiba… ¿Y tu quien eres? – Los jóvenes siguieron hablando y el moreno ni se inmuto. – Kiba… - llamó más fuerte. Todos los presentes se callaron, esperando la contestación del castaño, pero seguía sin moverse. - ¡Señor Inozuka! – gritó el sensei.

-¿Eh? - Kiba levantó la vista, observando como todos lo miraban. Se quitó los auriculares con los que escuchaba música y los dejó sobre la mesa. - ¿Decía algo sensei?  
-¿Estabas escuchando música? – Preguntó el peliplata al borde del colapso nervioso.  
-Si. – Dijo de lo más natural. Las carcajadas volvieron a sonar.  
-Sea sincero señor Inozuka… Lo hace a propósito… ¿A que sí? – Kakashi intentaba tranquilizarse.  
-¿El que? – preguntó confuso el castaño.  
-Comportarse así…  
-Ah… no. –Sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Me sale natural…

Las risas se escucharon más y Kakashi se levantó de la mesa. Abrió uno de los cajones y sacó un bote de tranquilizantes. Se tomó dos pastillas y se volvió a sentar donde antes estaba. Se miró el reloj de pulsera y continuó.

-Bien… como afortunadamente para mi salud mental casi no queda tiempo… tengo que decirles que dentro de dos días van a tener una charla. El padre Hidan vendrá a…  
-¿Padre? – Interrumpió Pein. - ¿Un cura?  
-Si. – Afirmó el profesor.  
-¿Y la charla de que va?  
-Pues… vendrá a hablaros de las relaciones sexuales… ya sabéis que en el ultimo curso es cuando se dan y…  
-¿Y porque viene un cura? – Preguntó el chico confundido. - ¿Por qué no alguien que sepa de esos temas?  
-¿Qué quieres decir Pein?  
-Que no m parece que un cura puede hablar mucho de eso…  
-Se supone que ellos no tienen que… - Sai intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas. – relacionarse.  
-Tú lo has dicho Sai, se supones. – Pein se pasó la mano por sus cabellos anaranjados, peinándolos a su gusto.  
-Kami-sama… - Susurró Kakashi agotado. – Llevare pronto…  
-No se deje engañar sensei… - Ino sonrió. – Pein puede parecer idiota… incluso comportarse como un idiota. Pero tenga en cuenta que es idiota.  
-¿Quién te ha preguntado estúpida? – Karin se levantó y la miró con rabia.  
- Supongo que la misma persona que te a dado permiso para tener esa cara. – Sonrió. - ¿Te a crecido la nariz o la cara se te ha echado para atrás?

El timbre sonó. Indicando el final de las clases y el cierre de ellas. A partir de ese momento, todos los alumnos tendrían la tarde libre, aunque todos se quedaran en la escuela para las clases de refuerzo o las actividades extraescolares.

-Para la próxima clase, traigan una hoja respondiendo a la pregunta de esta clase: ¿Quién soy?

El profesor recogió su libro y salió disparado_. Necesitaría más de un cigarro para relajarse de aquella clase, y puede que el farmacéutico le hiciese descuento si compraba los tranquilizantes por cajas y no por botes… Tendría que pensarlo._  
El aula se vació hasta que solo quedaron unos pocos, hablando o recogiéndoos sus cosas.

-Sasuke-Kun… - Iola había ido a la última mesa, despertando al chico de la forma más cariñosa que se le había ocurrido. - ¿Te apetece comer con migo hoy?  
-Iola… largare. –Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza. – Me molestas.  
-Pero…  
-¡Largo! – La miró con aquellos ojos fríos que tanto conseguían intimidar.

Temari y Hinata habían mirado la escena, sintiendo la última, un irracional miedo hacia ese chico. No sabia nada de el, pero las personas comentaban que era uno de los chicos más codiciados de todo el instituto. El típico rebelde sin causa popular. Suspiró y se levantó de su silla. Recogió sus libros y esperó de pie a que sus amigas terminaran de recoger.

Temari fue la primera en recoger y salir corriendo junto a su hermano, que la esperaba en la puerta. Tenían que llegar pronto al restaurante familiar y ayudar a Kankuro con todo el trabajo. Sakura, por su parte, se quedaría a comer con ella y con Ino. Las dos tenían actividades extraescolares de ciencias y gimnasia. Hinata intentaría encontrar trabajo en la cafetería antes de que alguien se le adelantase. Así podría estar con sus amigas y sacarse algo de dinero mientras pasaba el tiempo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sasuke se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cafetería. Sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido, y cada movimiento le cansaba. Iba a pasarse toda la tarde en el gimnasio del instituto entrenando, y no era algo que le agradara mucho. Naruto salió corriendo hacia el bar de la cafetería, con cuatro bandejas en sus manos, haciendo malabares mientras daba vueltas.  
Kiba se dejó caer en frente de él, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa y subiendo el volumen de la música que escuchaba. El ojinegro hubiera jurado que desde donde estaba, podía escuchar la música de _"Gorillaz"_ que tanto le gustaba a su amigo.

Naruto dejó las cuatro bandejas con platos de arroz con pollo y bebidas sobre la mesa, empujando los pies de Kiba, que entendió la indirecta y se sentó como una persona civilizada.

-¿Y Shika? – Preguntó el Uchiha.  
-Está en la barra. – Contestó el rubio. – Quiere saber cuando serán las entrevistas para trabajar por las tardes y cuando empiezan. – El ojiazul bebió de su vaso. – Dijo que empezáramos a comer, que no tardaría.

El pelinegro no volvió a preguntar. Se limitó a remover con los palillos el arroz. No tenia mucha hambre, a decir verdad, tenia el estomago revuelto. Hacia rato que algo le rondaba la cabeza, incomodándolo de una forma irritante. Necesitaba que el gimnasio se abriera y meterse a golpear un par de sacos para desahogarse.

Vio como en Nara seguía apoyado en la barra, hablando con un chico moreno, de cabello algo largo y rizado. Junto a él, estaba una chica de cabello largo y oscuro. La reconoció cuando giró su rostro, sonriendo a su amigo. Era la misma chica que había estado llorando en el baño aquella mañana. Ya no tenía el mismo aspecto demacrado, pero había un aura melancólica que la rodeaba. Los dos chicos se giraron y caminaron hacia las mesas. Los dos sonreían y charlaban de una forma despreocupada. La peliazul se sentó en una de las mesas, junto a otras dos chicas y Shikamaru continuó hasta llegar junto al pelinegro.

-¿Quién es esa? – Siguió removiendo la comida.  
-Hyuga Hinata. – Se sentó. – Está en el grupo de economía.  
-¡KIBA!

Todo el salón se giró. Un chico alto, de cabello castaño y desordenado cruzó corriendo todo el comedor, esquivando las mesas y la gente que caminaba con sus bandejas llenas de comida.

-¿Konohamaru? – Preguntó el Inozuka con la boca llena de arroz.

El chico llegó hasta él y se apoyó en la mesa, recuperando el aliento. Había cruzado toda la escuela para llegar hasta el área de los del último curso. Atravesar el campo de básquet, el de fútbol y el gimnasio, subir los 6 pisos para llegar a las aulas y bajar por el ala oeste hasta llegar al comedor. Le faltaba el aire y casi no podía respirar.  
El chico con marcas den sus mejillas se levantó y cogió una silla de otra mesa, ofreciéndosela a su primo para que se sentara y se recuperara.

-¿Qué pasa primo?  
-Yo… vengo a… pedirte… ayuda. – El chico daba grandes bocanadas de aire entre palabra y palabra.  
-¿Sobre que?  
-Yo… he conocido… a una chica…  
-¡WUUUW! – El mayor le dio una palmadita en el hombro mientras los otros chicos sonreían mirando sus platos. – Seguro que te mandó a freír huevos. – Rió. - ¿Es ese el problema?  
-¡NO! – Konohamaru lo miró enfadado. – El problema es otro…

**FLASH BACK**

-Hanabi… - El chico evitó mirarla a los ojos para no sonrojarse. – Yo… me preguntaba si… ¡querriassalirconmigoatomaralgo!  
-Eh… - La morena lo miró mordiéndose el labio algo incomoda. – Gomen demo… no te entendí.  
-Eh… yo… quería saber… si te gustaría… salir con migo a tomar algo. – Dijo de una forma más pausada.  
-¿Tomar algo? – Preguntó sonriente.  
-Hai… digo… un zumo… refresco… o un helado. Lo que quieras… - Konohamaru notaba como cada vez sus mejillas se tornaban más rojas.  
-Me encantaría. – Le sonrió de la forma más bella que el chico pudo imaginar alguna vez. – Demo… yo no puedo salir.  
-¿Estas castigada? – Quiso saber.  
-Más o menos… - La ojiblanca comenzó a recoger sus libros. – Mi padre no me deja salir de casa, a menos que mi onesan también lo haga.  
-Eso no es un problema… Si tu hermana sale con sus amigos, tu…  
-Ella no sale con amigos. – La chica se sentó en la mesa, cerca del joven. – Desde que acabó el verano ha estado demasiado rara. – Miró por la ventana y suspiró. – Ella antes era más sociable, siempre salía con sus amigas y con su novio. Pero algo pasó…  
-¿Qué?  
-No lo se… después de eso, ella se… encerró, por así decirlo. No sale a no ser que sea algo importante. Ni siquiera va a las fiestas que organizan sus compañeros, aunque estos la inviten… y si ella no sale, yo no salgo tampoco.  
-¿Y si ella saliese? ¿Tu podrías salir?  
-Claro.  
-Entonces no será un problema. – Rió.  
-Creeme… lo es. Mi hermana no sale con nadie, sus amigas están ocupadas con las extraescolares o los trabajos, y es imposible que contigua un novio para salir con el.  
-Entonces… - Cogió los libros de la morena y se ofreció a llevárselos. – Solo es cuestión de encontrarle un novio.  
-No es tan sencillo. – Rió la castaña. – Mi onesan ha rechazado a todos los chicos que le han pedido una cita o que han querido salir con ella. Se pone nerviosa cuando está cerca de un chico a solas, parece que les tenga terror. Es demasiado tímida…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-A ver si lo entiendo… - Kiba se pasó las manos por los cabellos. – ¿Me estas pidiendo que salga con la hermana de la chica que te gusta?  
-Claro que no… ¡nadie saldría con tigo! – El mayor le dio un capón que resonó en todo el comedor. – Lo que necesito es que pienses algo… o que pienses en alguien que salga con esa chica.  
-Al que se le da bien pensar es a Shikamaru. – El rubio se metió un trozo de pollo en la boza.  
-¡Naruto! ¡Eres un genio! – Lo cogió de los cabellos y le besó la cabeza. – Shikamaru, ayuda a mi primo ¿Si?  
-… Paso.  
-¿Por qué? – El Inozuka puso ojos de cachorro.  
-Es una historia demasiado problemática.  
-Shika… venga… - Lo animó.  
-… ¿Como se llama su hermana? – Le preguntó al joven.  
-No lo se… demo su apellido es Hyuga.  
-¿Hyuga? – Giró su cabeza y buscó con la mirada a la peliazul. - ¿Hinata Hyuga?  
-¿La conoces? – Preguntó esperanzado el pequeño.  
-No… solo hemos cruzado un par de palabras.  
-¿No era la chica con la que venias hablando desde la barra? – Sasuke levantó la cabeza.  
-Valla… así que estabas con nosotros. – Naruto sonrió. - Pensamos que estaban en el mundo de los pitufos.  
-Dobe… - Masculló. Miró al moreno de coleta, esperando su respuesta.  
-No te anticipes a los hechos. – Lo miró serio. – Ella me salvó en clase de matemáticas y luego coincidimos en la barra al preguntar por el horario de las entrevistas.  
-¡Perfecto! – Kiba se levantó de la silla. – ¡Sal tu con ella!  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¡No! – Konohamaru intervino. – No te ofendas, demo… Hanabi dijo que ella rechaza a cualquier hombre que se le acerca… - Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, pensando algo que funcionase. - ¿Qué tal si se lo pidiese alguien a quien no puede rechazar?  
-Valla Kiba. – Sasuke se llevó un poco de arroz a los labios. – Ya sabemos quien se quedó la inteligencia en tu familia.  
-¡Eh! – Se quejó en Inozuka. Fulminó con la mirada a su compañero, pero de pronto, una pequeña luz de prendió en su cabecita, encontrando la forma de vengarse del Uchiha. - ¿Qué tal Sasuke? – El ojinegro escupió el arroz sobre la cara de Naruto.  
-¡Ni hablar! – Gritó. – ¡Yo no salgo con chicas!  
-¿Te gustan los hombres? – Konohamaru lo miró de reojo, con una mezcla de miedo y nervios.  
-¡NO! – Volvió a gritar. – Yo no salgo con ninguna de esas chicas patéticas… son empalagosas, fáciles, ¡arrastradas!  
-En ese caso, no te será difícil conseguir que Hinata acepte salir con tigo – Kiba sonrió satisfecho. – Eres uno de los chicos más populares… a ti no podría rechazarte. No pierdes nada intentándolo… a no ser que tengas miedo al rechazo.

Sasuke lo fulminó con la mirada. Kiba lo había retado directamente. _¿Miedo él? ¿Miedo al rechazo? Solo necesitaba chasquear los dedos para que aparecieran chicas a su alrededor. Kiba no sabia lo que había echo, eso lo tenía seguro. Iba a hacer que rectificara sus palabras. Nadie rechazaba a un Uchiha, y menos a él._

-De acuerdo… - Miró a Konohamaru. – Saldrás con tu chica el viernes por la noche. Más te vale aprovecharlo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-¿Seguro que no te vas a aburrir? – Ino y Sakura se levantaron de la mesa, mirando a la ojiblanca. – Puedes irte a casa…  
-No… yo… - Hinata miró la barra del bar. – Estoy esperando a que la cafetería quede un poco bacía para ir a hacer la entrevista… quiero trabajar aquí por las tardes. Así… puedo verlas… y tener algo de tiempo libre. En mi casa… siento que me asfixio.  
-Bueno… si eso es lo que quieres… - Sakura se encogió de hombros.  
-Además… las camareras ligan mucho. – Ino sonrió de un forma picara. – Y el camarero no está nada mal…  
-¡Ino! – Hinata se sonrojó.  
-Hinata… déjalo… Ino ya es un caso perdido de perversión. – Sakura dio media vuelta y se alejó de la mesa entre risas.  
-Si… ríete… - Ino la siguió. – Algún día me pedirás consejo frentona…

La Hyuga las vio alejarse entre gritos y risas. Sonrió. Le parecía surrealista que a pesar de todo lo que se dijeran, la amistad que las unía fuese tan fuerte. Suspiró y recogió la mesa, amontonando los platos vacíos y las bandejas. Las cargó hasta una de las papeleras y las vació. Llevó los platos y los vasos sucios a la barra del bar y esperó a que el camarero apareciese.

-¿Eres Hinata?

Se giró. Un chico alto, de piel pálida y ojos tan negros como la noche la miraba, apoyado en la barra. Parecía un modelo de Armani. Su sonrisa seductora hizo que le temblaran las piernas y se olvidara de respirar. Era el chico que siempre iba con Nara Shikamaru, aquel que en la clase de ética le había dado tanto miedo su expresión fría.

-¿Eres Hinata o no? – Volvió a preguntar, sacando de su ensoñación a la chica.  
-Etto… hai… - Susurró.  
-Hmp… - Su sonrisa altanera se ensanchó. – Sasuke Uchiha.

El ojinegro le tendió la mano. La peliazul se paralizó durante unos segundos antes de reaccionar y darle la mano, estrechándosela en una presentación formal, sin embargo, sus ojos casi se salieron de orbita cuando el chico tomó su mano y la se llevó a los labios, dándole un pequeño beso en la mano. Su cara se volvió tan roja como un tomate maduro, incluso notaba la sangre agolpada en sus mejillas.

-Un placer… - Sonrió de medio lado. – Veras… me preguntaba si...  
-¡Hinata! – El camarero apareció detrás de la barra, retirando las bandejas que la chica había llevado. - ¿Empezamos con la entrevista?  
-Hai.

Hinata se dio la vuelta, dejando al ojinegro solo en la barra con una expresión confusa en sus ojos. No podía explicarse como aquella chica no se había colgado de su cuello. Rodeó la barra hasta llegar a la otra parte, donde Shikamaru estaba frente a una caja registradora.

-¿Qué tal fue Romeo? – rió.  
-Hmp… Luego lo volveré a intentar. – Frunció los labios. - ¿A que hora acabáis?  
-Creo que 20 minutos más tarde de que cierre el gimnasio. – El chico de coleta se encogió de hombros.  
-Shikamaru, encárgate un momento de la barra. – El camarero le señaló la caja registradora. – Voy a hacerle la entrevista a Hinata.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre ellos con una pequeña sonrisa. El Nara se quedó ordenando unos batidos en el mostrador y Sasuke se acercó a la parte del mostrador donde estaban el camarero y Hinata, escuchando la conversación.

-Bien… - Sonrió el chico. - ¿Hyuga Hinata?  
-Hai. – Sonrió.  
-Bueno… yo soy Jack. ¿Empezamos? – Se pasó la mano por sus rizados cabellos. Hinata asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos. - ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
-17.  
-¿Y has trabajado antes de camarera?  
-Hai… una amiga tiene un restaurante… y de vez en cuando la ayudo…  
-¿Desde hace cuanto?  
-…Como un año…  
-Bien… - El moreno se acercó al ordenador y lo encendió. - ¿Tienes hermanos en el centro escolar?  
-Hai… una hermana pequeña.  
-¿Tienes novio? – Preguntó mirándola de reojo. Notó el color rosado de las mejillas de la Hyuga.  
-…no.  
-¿Novia?  
-¡NO! – Hinata se tapó los labios por levantar la voz.

El chico rió y alargó el brazo, sacando una pequeña tarjetita que salía de una pequeña impresora conectada al ordenador.

-Esta es tu tarjeta de camarera. – Se la dio. – Con ella puedes quedarte todas las tardes que quieras en el centro sin tener el permiso, coger lo que quieras de la barra y hacer reservas en las mesas. Pero no invites a más de 3 personas al día. – Le advirtió.  
-No te preocupes… ni siquiera cogeré nada de la barra si puedo evitarlo. – Sonrió.  
-¿Ya te cansaste de escuchar? – Shikamaru golpeó el hombro de Sasuke.  
-Aun no…  
-¿Interesante? – Preguntó de una forma juguetona.  
-Productivo. – Lo corrigió.  
-Entonces…. ¿Volverás a intentarlo?  
-Si… esta tarde, cuando salga del gimnasio. – Lo miró serio. – Voy a necesitar que me des cierta información, así que aplícate un poco.

Sasuke dio media vuelta. Tenía que ir a su taquilla a por la ropa de deporte y cambiarse en los vestuarios. Se sentía contento en cierta forma, iba a poder descargar toda la tensión que traía y eso lo mataba. Echó una última ojeada por encima de su hombro. La ojiblanca se estaba poniendo un delantal blanco y caminaba hacia una de las mesas, recogiendo los restos de comida y limpiándolos con un pequeño trapo.  
_Sus ojos pasearon por sus largas piernas, recorriendo sus caderas y si estrecha cintura. Le haría un favor a Konohamaru, le demostraría a Kiba que no se puede provocar a un Uchiha… y se lo pasaría bien. Tenia que admitirlo. En aquel trato, era él quien salía ganando…_

Caminó hasta las taquillas, abriendo la suya y sacando su bolsa de deporte. Se la cargó al hombro y caminó hacia le gimnasio con las manos en los bolsillos. _Veía como la gente se metía en las clases de refuerzo, en la biblioteca… o incluso en las aulas para las actividades extraescolares. Consideraba de idiotas al volver a meterse en aquellas aulas para volver a dar clases, aunque lo que el hacia, bien podía considerarse como otra clase más, pero no lo era…  
_Se paró en seco en el pasillo y giró la cabeza, mirando el armario de la limpieza. _Había jurado que pudo oír algo… como un golpe…_ Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse aquella absurda idea, pero lo volvió asir, esta vez, con un pequeño gemido de acompañamiento. _¿Quién coño estaba ahí dentro?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mil gracias por los reviews. En serio, no pensé que me comentase tanta gente. Como mucho esperaba uno o dos, pero teniendo en cuenta que la historia gusta tanto, intentaré actualizarla más seguido ^^ El Capi me salió un poco más corto que el anterior, pero por lo menos hubo más SasuHina, espero que les guste =3

**nadeshco uchiha****:** Aiis… y más ganas que tendrás de matar a Pein y a Karin. Van a hacerle la vida imposible a Hinata, al menos un poquito. Pero no te preocupes, tendrán lo que se merecen xD Espero que te guste la conti =)

**phebe-chann****:** Bueno, la idea es dejar de escribir en un momento interesante xD Espero que te guste la conti, en verdad, me costó hacer el trozo de la clase de ética con Kakashi xD, aunque la conti fue más corta que la anterior. Si! Soy de españa (Valencia), no estamos tan lejos ^^

**Aiko Amori**: Bueno, los momentos tristes son los que mejor me salen, tengo que admitirlo, aunque necesito estar muy concentrada, cuando me inspiro, he llegado a escribir cosas que han hecho a la gente llorar xD Intentaré meter alguna en este fic, aunque de momento, dejaremos que las payasadas de los chicos/as se apoderen un poco del fic xD Tienes razón, a veces, la inspiración se va de viaje, pero yo se como hacer que vuelva. Me siento en el banco de la cocina a las 5 de la mañana, me bebo tres tazas de café mientras veo "barrio sésamo" y los "lunnis"… y la inspiración me golpea en la cabeza xD a los 20 minutos ya he escrito casi 15 paginas de word xDDD y volviendo al tema del fic, Hinata va a pasarlo un poco mal con el tema de Pein y Karin, aunque Sasuke va a hacer que ellos dos sean la menor de sus preocupaciones xD Espero que te guste la conti =)

**kierinahana****:** Espero no haber tardado mucho al subir la conti. La verdad es que últimamente no tengo facilidades para escribir, así que se me hace difícil ^^' Aunque esta vez, la inspiración no está totalmente ausente. Espero que te guste =)

**NarutoandHinata****:** jajaj, se trata de dejar a la gente con la intriga xD aunque ninguno vio nada… valió la pena imaginarse la escena xD espero que también te guste la conti!!

**princezzhina-dark****: **Bueno, espero no haberme demorado mucho en subir la conti, demo no tenia tiempo para escribir. Si, los chicos son unos pervertidos, y lo irán demostrando poco a poco, aunque las chicas tampoco se quedaran atrás. Sakura e Ino van a seguir con sus peleas, aunque dentro de algún tiempo, otras dos personitas se unirán a sus tan acostumbradas discusiones xD Claro que habrá lemos, aunque el primero, no será SasuHina, lo siento xD espero que te guste la conti!!

**adrifernan19****: **Espero no haber tardado en subir el capi, demo no tenia nada de tiempo!! Últimamente, acercase al ordenador era "Misión imposible", espero que te guste la conti ^^

**DarkAmy-chan:** Bueno, la conti es algo más corta que la anterior, pero tiene algo más de SasuHina, es una horma de compensarlo ^^' Espero que te guste =)

**DTBlackheart****:** Bueno, las diferencias se irán viendo poco a poco, aunque algunas cosas si que se mantendrán de la idea original (Es decir, la película xD) Espero que esta conti también te guste!

**shaapithaa:** Aun falta para el lemos, aunque Sasuke irá algo rápido al principio xD pero Hinatita le parará los pies, y Temari lo golpeará un poco xDDD aunque no adelanto más cosas ^^' espero tu review!

**Rach Black****: **Fan? xD no creo que sea para tanto xD la verdad, es que a mi gusto, los capis son malísimos aunque… como me dice mi madre, uno no puede opinar sobre lo que hace. Espero que te guste la conti, me costó algo hacerla por la falta de tiempo, aunque creo que me salió legible xD espero tu review!

**harukauzaki****:** Valla, hacia tiempo que no leía un comentario tuyo xD me alegra verte jajaja vueno, se trata de dejarlo en un momento emocionante no?? xD aunque Sasuke va a pasarlo un poco mal a partir de ahora jajaja, va a dolerle su ego y su orgullo xD espero que te guste la conti =)

**keira uchiha****:** Bueno, ya subí la conti. Espero no haber tardado mucho y espero que te guste =3

**Hina-Jae**: Lamento desilusionarte… pero a ninguno se le cayó la baba (Por el momento xD) aunque si quieres un adelanto…. El primero al que le caerá la baba será… Kiba xD Me alegra que te guste el SasuHina, aunque no tengo nada en contra del NaruHina, Tengo que admitir que me gusta más el NaruIno, aunque últimamente, a Naruto lo veo más con Sakura xD espero que el fic te guste =) mil gracias por leer!

**Anshii-chan:** Bueno, espero no haber tardado mucho en poner la conti, y espero que tu shock halla desaparecido ^^' Tengo que admitir que la conti no está tan trabajada como la anterior, pero es la que mejor me salió xD Espero que también te guste, y espero tu review! ^^

**SesshomeShan****:** Me asesinastes?? O.O Ya decía yo que me pitaban los oídos… xDDD bueno, espero no haberlo dejado en un momento tan interesante como lo hice en el anterior, así podré dormir tranquila, sabiendo que nadie quiere matarme jajajaj Espero que te guste la conti =)

**Lilamedusa****: **Bueno, he de admitir que la conti no me la curre tanto como la anterior… pero por lo menos creo que no está del todo mal. Me alegra que te gusten los personajes, aunque van a "Molestarse" entre ellos xD Las chicas van a ser muy problemáticas jajajaj

**angela-hinata****:** Me alegra que te gustara el principio! Si esta conti no te gusta tanto, échale la culpa a la cafeína otra vez. Esta vez, me quedé sin café xD Bueno, los pleitos de Ino y Sakura van a continuar, pero más adelante intervendrán dos personitas más ^^ y Temari…. Bueno, tiene su carácter fuerte… ya lo veras cuando Sasuke meta la pata y le toque a ella ponerlo en su lugar xD  
Ya viste que, aunque los chicos se desesperaron en el baño por ver algo, no lo consiguieron xD espero que te guste esta conti, y espero ti review!

Espero sus reviews, sus quejas, dudas, e incluso amenazas xD  
cuídense n.n


	4. Controla tu ira

_**

* * *

**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo~

_10 razones para odiarte_ ~_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
-Controla tu ira.-**_

Las respiraciones agitadas sonaban como un susurro incitante y el deslizar de las sabanas por los cuerpos provocaba un "_frufrú_" algo agresivo. Una última envestida hizo que los gritos femeninos hicieran eco en las paredes. Sasuke dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nashi, calmando su respiración. La chica intentó abrazarlo, pero lo que recibió fue un empujón por parte del moreno y que este se saliese de ella. El Uchiha se quitó de encima y se sentó en la cama, buscando su ropa y comenzando a vestirse.

-Sasuke-kun… - La pelirroja le pasó las manos por la ancha espalda, arañándolo lentamente e incitándolo. – Estuviste salvaje…  
-Hmp… - Sasuke se levantó, con los boxers puestos y buscando su pantalones.  
-Me gustó como descargaste tu ira… - Sonrió la ojiazul. – Fue muy productivo…  
-No descargué mi ira.  
-Si lo hiciste Sasuke. – La chica se levantó un poco, aun desnuda y lo siguió con la mirada. – Te presentaste en mi piso y te abalanzaste encima como un animal.  
-Cree lo que quieras. – Su voz sonaba molesta mientras se anomia los pantalones del uniforme y su camisa.  
-¿Puedo preguntar que pasó?  
-No.

El chico recogió su mochila y su bolsa de deporte. Se pasó la corvada por el cuello, sin llegar a anudarla y salió de la habitación con la chaqueta del uniforme en la mano. Cruzó el oscuro piso y salió de aquella casa lo más rápido que podía. Sentía la necesidad de respirar aire puro, aire que no tuviese ese aroma asfixiante y asqueroso que desprendían todas las mujeres. Las odiaba. Odiaba esa imagen de niñas buenas y santas que se transformaban en la cama y que al día siguiente lo acosaban_… ¿Qué no entendían que solo eran un mero entretenimiento para él? Todas eras iguales… Y la Hyuga no era mejor que ellas._

**FLASH BACK**

Guardó los guantes de boxeo en la taquilla y cruzó el pasillo con un paso rápido. Miró uno de los relojes que adornaban la pared. Tenía cinco minutos para llegar al comedor y encontrarse _"casualmente"_ con la peliazul.  
Su cabello mojado caía por su rostro, haciendo que pareciera mucho más sexy de lo que era, y varias gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuello. No havia tenido tiempo de secarse los cabellos al salir de las duchas, pero tampoco le importaba mucho, el calor comenzaba ha hacer acto de presencia.

A lo lejos, vio las mesas y la barra en la que pudo ver a Shikamaru. Sonrió de lado al ver a la chica cargar con una bandeja llena de basos, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Tenia que admitir, que se veía bastante torpe.  
Se acercó a ella con sigilo mientras el Nara lo miraba de reojo. Esperó a que dejara la bandeja en la barra y la chica anotara unas cosas en una pequeña libretita, distrayéndose y aprovechando su oportunidad.

-Hola… - Le susurró a sus espaldas.

De no ser porque Hinata estaba apoyada en la barra, hubiese caído al suelo estrepitosamente. Se giró con brusquedad, alterada y asustada para encontrarse con la cara del moreno a un palmo escaso de la suya. Sus mofletes pasaron de ser pálidos a rosa claro, rosa y rojo, como si de una progresión se tratara. Sus labios se abrieron para pronunciar algo, pero solo salían de ellos monosílabos inteligibles.

Sasuke pudo apreciar el pequeño temblor de las delgadas piernas femeninas y se enorgulleció de ello. Se apoyó en la barra, acorralándola de una forma discreta y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Veras… he estado pensando toda la tarde en ti… _- Si, eso era un buen comienzo. Después de todo, las chicas siempre se derretían por frases como aquellas ¿No? Y más si él era quien las decía. _– Y he pensado en invitarte a cenar el viernes. – Su sonrisa se ensanchó. - ¿A que hora te recojo?  
-Uchiha-san… yo… - La chica tomó aire, intentando que la vergüenza la dejara un minuto para poder hablar. – S-se lo agradezco… D-demo… n-no es p-p-posible.  
-¿Eh? – el ojinegro levantó una ceja molesto.  
-S-si me dis-disculpa… tengo t-trabajo…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_¿Quién se creía que era? ¡Él! ¡Un Uchiha!_ Pero eso no había sido lo peor… no solo Shikamaru se había reído de él en su cara, sino que Kiba y Naruto también lo hicieron cuando salieron de sus clases extraescolares. Apretó sus puños de la rabia. Una rabia que aun lo perseguía, después de volver al gimnasio y golpear el saco durante dos largas horas y dar la vuelta a la ciudad un par de veces. Solo había conseguido calmarse al estar con Nashi… _pero otra vez la ira lo corrompía_. Habia ido a casa de aquella mujer para demostrarse a si mismo que podía hacer lo que quisiera con cualquier mujer. _¡Era un Uchiha! ¡Por Kami-sama!_ Golpeó un buzón con el puño, abollándolo por la fuerza del impacto_. Hinata iba a caer a sus pies… y ya nada tenia que ver con ayudar a Konohamaru. Esto se había convertido en algo personal…_

* * *

-¡Dime que no es verdad! – Ino la cogió por los hombros, sacudiéndola con una mezcla de desesperación y frustración. - ¡Dime que no rechazaste una invitación de Sasuke-kun!

Hinata había cometido el error de contarle a su amiga lo que había pasado. Ino y Sakura la habían visto muy nerviosa y colorada cuando salieron de sus extraescolares, y la rubia se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa durante un tramo. El suficiente para averiguar que pasaba.

-Ino-san… - Hinata intentó buscar una excusa convincente. – Yo no… - Pero su amiga ojiazul la interrumpió.  
-¡Tu estas loca! – La chica la soltó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. – Sasuke… ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¿Cómo has dejado escapar una oportunidad así?  
-Ino-san…  
-¡Nada de "Ino-san"! – La chica comenzó a caminar en círculos zigzagueantes, mareando a su amiga. – Lo que tienes que hacer, es decirle que si. Mira, mañana cuando le veas, vas directamente a él…

La ojiblanca dejó de escucharla. Sabía perfectamente que había sido un error comentarle lo sucedido a Ino. _Tal vez si hubiese sido Temari… _Descartó la idea_. Su otra amiga seria capaz de ir a por aquel chico y encadenarlo a una silla hasta que le dijera cuales eran sus intenciones… Tal vez Sakura… No. La pelirrosa nunca pensaba en hombres. Toda su mente estaba ocupada con libros y asuntos familiares._

Suspiró resignada y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a su amiga, que seguía hablando sola mientras daba vueltas. _Sabía que no se daría cuenta de su ausencia hasta dentro de un buen rato, y ella ya estaría demasiado lejos, así que tendría que aguantarla en la escuela al día siguiente. Por suerte, Temari no dejaría que fuese tan efusiva…_

* * *

Sakura salió del tren. A lo lejos, la puesta de sol la izo detenerse para admirarla. Le resultaba tranquilizante ver el cielo adornado con tonos rosados y rojizos. Especialmente las tardes de verano, cuando la fresca brisa le quitaba el calor. Detrás de ella, salió el rubio de ojos azules que tanto le fastidiaba, pero en aquel momento, se sintió sola en mitad de la calle.  
Sacudió su cabeza, volviendo a la realidad y se aferró a su mochila, cruzando la calle. Los altos pisos de lujo se alzaban a ambos lados, sin embargo, ella no tenia la suerte de vivir en uno de ellos. Sus pies caminaron por si solos. Se conocía la ruta de memoria, y era algo que ya hacia sin darse cuenta.

Caminó durante un buen rato hasta llegar a la salida de la zona residencial. A lo lejos, los bares y los pisos de las zonas bajas hacían acto de presencia, dando a la calle un aspecto apagado y triste.  
Una señora espoleaba una manta en un balcón. Saludó a la chica con su mano libre y esta le sonrió. Siguió sonriendo hasta llegar a un parque, o lo que parecía. Columpios oxidados y algunos rotos. Niños jugando al valón sobre un suelo polvoriento y duro para las caídas.

Su atención se centró en un bar en particular. Un enorme letrero con luces captaba la atención de todos los que pasaban por ahí, incitándolos a entrar, como ella también lo hizo.  
El humo la golpeó en la cara de lleno, haciéndola toser varias veces. Los ojos se le pusieron vidriosos. _Odiava el humo…_  
Sorteó las mesas y se dirigió a la barra, poniéndose de puntillas para poder llegar mejor. Un camarero corpulento y de complexión atlética la miró. Su pelo corto le daba un aire a portero de seguridad y su expresión seria conseguía intimidar.

-Sakura. – La saludó.  
-¿Está mi madre? – Preguntó. El chico asintió con la cabeza. – Dile que la espero fuera.

La chica le sonrió y salió fuera de aquel lugar, agradeciendo el limpio aire. Se sentó en uno de los bordillos de la calle y sacó uno de sus libros. _Biología…_ No supo el rato que estuvo leyendo una y otra vez la página hasta que la puerta se abrió. Una mujer de aspecto joven salió con un pantalón corto, de una tela similar a la del plástico y una camisa ajustada, luciendo su buen porte. Sus cabellos cortos y rosados contrastaban con sus ojos de un color gris ceniza.

-Sakura. - La mujer se sentó junto a ella. ¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Hola mamá… - Suspiró. – ¿Tardarás mucho en ir a casa?  
-Eh… - La mujer miró el bar de reojo. – No lo se. – Admitió encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Por?  
-Tengo el horario de la escuela… y me gustaría que lo mirásemos juntas para repartirnos el cuidado de Yuri y las tareas de la casa…  
-Oh… - La mujer se levantó y caminó hacia el bar. – Deja tu horario sobre la mesa de la cocina. Yo lo haré.

La mujer se despidió lanzándole un beso y volviendo a entrar en el bar. Sakura suspiró resignada. Habia esperado un _"Luego nos vemos"_ o un _"Hasta luego"…_ Pero nada.  
Volvió a guardar el libro de biología en su mochila y se dirigió al parque. Si no se equivocaba, Yuri estará por allí… y lo más seguro es que hubiese pasado toda la tarde jugando.

No pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio chutar a portería, marcando gol y haciendo un pequeño baile, parecido a los que salían en los documentales, aquellos en los que las tribus primitivas invocaban a la lluvia.

-¡Saku! – El niño se lanzó a la carrera, llegando hasta ella.  
-¿Qué tal enano? – Acarició sus cabellos color chocolate.  
-¿Mamá va a ir a casa ya? – Sus ojos color gris adquirieron un pequeño brillo.  
-Ie… Ella tardará un poco más.

El niño le cogió la mano y tiró de ella, obligándola a que se sentara y le viese jugar al futbol durante un raro. La chica sonrió. _Le gustaba complacer a su hermano pequeño, aunque a veces, las ganas de estrangularlo podían más._

* * *

Hanabi se sentó junto a su padre. El canal informativo lo tenia bastante absorto. Carraspeó su garganta, llamando así su atención, pero nada. Lo intentó más fuerte, pero el resultado fue el mismo.  
Se hartó y se levantó, poniéndose delante de la tele y rompiendo el encantamiento hipnotizador que esta ejercía sobre Hiashi. El hombre parpadeó varias veces antes de mirar de una forma molesta a su hija menor.

-¿Qué quieres Hanabi?  
-¿Yo? – Preguntó de una forma teatral. – Nada… solo quería pasar más tiempo con mi Otosan favorito.  
-Hanabi…

El hombre comenzó a impacientarse. Cuando Hanabi era "amable" con él, solo podía significar una cosa. _Que echara a correr._ Por suerte para él, Hinata entré en la casa y le dio una oportunidad de escapar de aquella conversación.

-Hinata. – La llamó. - Tienes correo. Está sobre la mesa.

La chica entró en el comedor son una expresión distante en su rostro. Dejó caer la mochila junto al sofá y se sentó en una silla. Alargó el brazo y cogió la carta que llevaba su nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron al ver el remitente. _University of London…_  
Se apresuró a abrirla, con toda la rapidez que sus torpes dedos se lo permitían y la leyó por encima. Sus ojos se llenaron de alegría y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

-¡Si! – Gritó de entusiasmo, levantándose de la silla y dando saltos. - ¡Me han admitido! ¡Me han admitido en la Universidad de Londres!  
-¡¿Qué?! – Hiashi se levantó de su sillón exaltado. – Habíamos decidido que irías a la Universidad de Tokio. – La miró con el ceño fruncido.  
-En realidad… - La chica apretó la carta contra su pecho. – Lo decidiste tu…  
-¿Y que harás? – El Hyuga tenía los nervios a flor de piel. - ¿Harás las maletas y te iras?  
-Esperemos que si… - Hanabi se dejó caer en el sofá, subiendo las piernas encima y acomodándose.  
-Hanabi… - La mayor la miró con una sonrisa picara. – ¿Ya le has dicho a Otosan que un chico que ha acompañado a casa?  
-Hinata, no metas a tu herm… - Hiashi se paró, analizando la frase que había escuchado. Se volvió de una forma lenta hacia su hija menor y la miró con un instinto psicópata en los ojos. - … ¿Quién te ha acompañado a casa?  
-¡Traidora! – La menor miró a su hermana con enfado. – Otosan… no te alteres… - La castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. – Hay un hico que…  
-¡No! – El padre la cogió de los hombros y la sacudió. - ¡Ya lo sabes! ¡Siempre es no!  
-Pero…  
-¿Cuáles son las reglas de esta casa? – Preguntó el hombre, con la ligera idea de tirarse a la carretera rondándole la cabeza. – Nada de chicos hasta que tú hermana mayor salga con uno.  
-Pero…  
-¡Shhh! – La calló.  
-Pero…  
-¡Shhh! – El hombre le puso un dedo en la boca para que se callara, pero no lo consiguió.  
-¡Es injusto! – La ojiblanca se cruzó de hombros.  
-¡Injusto es que la hija de mi secretaria se ponga de parto con solo 16 años!  
-¿Podemos dejar los partos y centrarnos en mi? – Preguntó afligida. – ¡Soy la única chica que no sale con chicos!  
-Tu hermana tampoco lo hace. – Apuntó el hombre.  
-Ni pienso hacerlo. – Hinata seguía la conversación mientras leía una y otra vez la carta.  
-¡¿Por qué?! – Hanabi le tiró un cojín que impactó de lleno en su cara.  
-…Porque son unos déspotas, egocéntricos y maleducados que buscan echar un buen polvo y dañar a los demás cualquier precio.  
-¡Hinata! – El padre se alteró. – Cuida tu lenguaje.  
-Pero… - La mejor volvió a insistir.  
-¡Nada de peros! – El hombre las miró a las dos fijamente. – Nada de chicos hasta que tú hermana salga con uno.  
-¡¿Y que pasa si no lo hace nunca?! – Hanabi estaba al borde de las lágrimas.  
-Entonces tu tampoco. – Sonrió el ojiblanco. – Así podré dormir tranquilo sabiendo que mis hijas no están por ahí dejándose embarazar.  
-Pero…  
-¡Fin de la discusión!

Hanabi se levantó del sofá dolida. _En verdad, Konohamaru se había ofrecido a acompañarla hasta su casa. Habia salido juntos y pasado por el comedor. Este la había invitado a un zumo para que pudiese comer algo y ella se había dejado invitar. Su onesan la había visto, pero no imaginó que sería tan quisquillosa como lo había sido. ¡La había delatado!  
Ahora más que nuca, estaba empeñada en salir con el castaño. Y ella misma le ayudaría a que el loco plan que tuviese su compañero se llevara a cabo con la mayor perfección posible…_

-Hanabi… yo… - Hinata intentó disculpares. No había podido contenerse a decirlo. No solo por lo que su hermana había dicho, si no porque... _¡Kami! ¡Era un chico! ¿Qué pasa si le hacia a su hermana lo mismo que Pein le había echo a ella?  
_-¿No podrías encontrar a alguien lo suficiente imbecil como para que te aguantara y saliera con tigo? – Hanabi la miró con enojo.

Ni siquiera esperó una respuesta de su Onesan. Subió las escaleras saltando los escalones y entró en su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Se echó sobre la cama de un salto y apretó la almohada contra su rostro. _Quería gritar, llorar…_ _¿Por qué simplemente no podía haber cerrado la boca? ¿Por qué su hermana tenia que ser tan desagradable?_ Mordió la tela mientras unas lágrimas de coraje salían de sus ojos opalinos.  
El móvil vibró en la mesita de noche y Hanabi se abalanzó sobre él. La luz de la pantalla parpadeaba de una forma intermitente. Un mensaje nuevo en la bandeja de entrada a nombre de Konohamaru hizo que su corazón diera un pequeño vuelco y su rostro bañado en lágrimas sonriera.

"_Hanabi, espero no molestarte, solo que me acordé de ti. Le pedido a mi primo ayuda para que tu hermana encuentre novio, él y sus amigos han tramado un plan muy bueno. Mañana en clase hablamos. Un beso. Buenas noches." _

Sonrió. Konohamaru la estaba ayudando. Realmente, era encantador. Había sido vergonzoso cuando al salir de clase su estomago había rugido de hambre cuando estaban hablando. Recordaba su cara roja y la pequeña sonrisa que él le enseñó y casi se derritió por ella. La cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta el comedor, invitándola a lo que ella quisiera.  
_Si, Konohamaru no era como los demás chicos que solo se pasaban el día intentando mirar debajo de las faldas…_  
Puso el movil junto a su rostro y se abrazó a él, moviendo sus piernas hasta encontrar una posición cómoda. Se durmió sin darse cuenta… con la pequeña sonrisa aun dibujada en sus labios y el recuerdo de Konohamaru en sus sueños.

* * *

Kakashi entró al aula de profesores bostezando. Su clase no empezaba hasta dentro de unas horas, pero Tsunade había sido muy explicita en que llegase temprano. Tenia que discutir algo con los profesores y había echo que todos y cada uno de ellos se levantase temprano aquella mañana.  
Vio a sus compañeros con los ojos semi cerrados y dando cabezazos de una forma disimulada. La única que dormía sobre la mesa era Anko, la cual apoyaba su frente sobre una pila de papeles.  
Shizune estaba dentro del despacho de la directora, recogiendo un montón de papeles y tirando a una papelera los que ya no servían. Salió con varias carpetas en sus manos y corrió a su escritorio.

Tsunade entró a la sala de los profesores, con una seriedad en su rostro que llegó a preocupar al peliplata. Se metió en su despacho y buscó un papel dentro de un cajón. Lo leyó varias veces y salió con el documento en la mano.

-Tsunade-sama… - Kurenai bostezó. - ¿Pede decirnos porque nos llamó tan temprano?  
-Las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de una hora… - Deidara levantó la cabeza de la mesa lo suficiente para ver a sus compañeros.

La mujer no contestó. Se dedicó a mostrar el papel a los profesores, manteniendo su expresión seria y sin decir nada. El silencio se hizo en toda la sala cuando cada uno leyó aquel papel, y la primera en protestar fue Anko.

-¡¿Festival de Halloween?! – Se levantó de su silla. - ¿¡Me toma el pelo!?  
-A mi me gusta la idea. – Iruka apareció detrás de Kakashi. – Los chicos merecen una distracción para relajarse un poco.  
-Esos mocosos no se merecen nada. – Asuma se cruzó de brazos.  
-Asuma… ¿No eras tu quien decía que sabia como tratar a esos crios? – Kakashi lo picó. – Decias que tenias treinta teorías sobre como educar a un adolescente.  
-Kakashi… deja a mi esposo. – Kurenai abrazó a su marido por el cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Ahora tiene treinta alumnos y ninguna teoria, no es un caso de risa. – Rió por lo bajo junto al enmascarado.  
-¿Pero tu de parte de quien estas? – Su marido la miró exaltado.  
-¿¡Quieren dejar su vida privada!? – Tsunade les lanzó el documento para llamarles la atención. – Seguimos teniendo el problema del festival.  
-Yo no veo ningún problema. – Anko se volvió a sentar, cruzándose de brazos. – No se hace y punto.  
-No podemos hacer eso. – Sentenció la directora. – Todos los años hemos llevado a cabo ese festival.  
-¿Entonces cual es el problema? – Anko empezaba a irritarse.  
-El gimnasio está quemado. – Shizune intervino en la discusión.  
-¿Y? – Anko no le veía la lógica. – Puede hacerse en el "patio cubierto", es ahí donde hacemos las clases de gimnasia.  
-Anko-san tiene razón. – Deidara sonrió. – Además que el jardín está cerca. Podríamos decorarlo todo. – Sonrió feliz. – Aprovecharíamos los detalles de los rosales, y de los árboles de sakura para…  
-Dei. – Anko lo interrumpió. – Deja la jardinería... pareces un capullo.

Las risas estallaron en la sala. Iruka se tapaba la boca para que su compañero rubio no lo viese reír, y Asuma se atragantó con el humo de su cigarrillo por la ocurrencia de la pelinegra. Tsunade suspiró, hacia rato que se veía venir algo como aquello. Conocía demasiado bien a la profesora de gimnasia y sabia que para ella, cuanta menos diversión tuviesen los alumnos mejor.

-Bien… entonces, queda decidido. – Caminó a su despacho, alejándose de los profesores. – Shizune les dará la lista de todo lo que tienen que hacer y de los que cada grupo se encargará.

* * *

Temari aspiró el homo de su cigarrillo pensativa. Había escuchado todo lo que su amiga ojiblanca le había contado de camino a las clases. _La invitación de Uchiha-san, la discusión con su hermana y el dilema que tenía con el chico que la acompañaba…_ Dejó que el humo la relajara por unos momentos, pensando una respuesta convincente, pero seguía sin encontrarla.

-Sinceramente, no se que decir… - La rubia se encogió de hombros bajo la atenta mirada de su amiga. – Creo que hiciste bien en contarle a tu padre lo de ese chico, aunque tu hermana se moleste… - Volvió a dar otra calada de su cigarrillo y expulsó el humo en pequeños círculos. – En cuanto a lo otro… creo que hiciste lo correcto. No aceptar, ya me entiendes…  
-Ino-san dijo… que estaba loca por haberlo echo. – La peliazul se encogió en el banquito en el que estaban sentadas, junto a uno de los rosales del jardín del instituto.  
-Ino es Ino… - Suspiró. - Ya la conoces… dos mil años de evolución humana y ese es el resultado.

Las dos chicas empezaron a reír. Hinata centró sus ojos en el verde césped. En verdad, Temari era la única con quien podía conversar sobre esos temas. Aunque tenia que admitir que, desde lo de Pein, hablar de esas cosas la hacia sentir vulnerable y más débil que nunca.

-Sigo sin saber que hacer… - Suspiró derrotada.  
-No te preocupes. – La rubia acarició sus cabellos con su mano libre. – Yo cuido de ti, no dejaré que hagas ninguna locura.  
-… ¿Y quien cuidará de ti? – Sonrió la peliazul.  
-Hina… he vivido toda mi vida con dos hermanos mayores, creo que se cuidarme.

Las dos rieron otra vez. La Hyuga abrazó a su amiga y se quedó en esa pose, sentada en el banquito y aferrándose con sus brazos a su amiga. Era una forma de darle las gracias por todo. La ojimiel le pasó un brazo por el cuello y lo dejó apoyado, correspondiendo a su abrazo, dejó la barbilla en la cabeza de la ojiblanca y suspiró.

-Así que esto era lo que querías contarme…  
-Hai…  
-¿Y no podrías haber esperado hasta la hora de las clases? – La miró de reojo. - ¿Tenias que hacerme venir cuando la primera hora de la mañana la tengo libre?  
-Hai… - Sonrió. – Así te ayudo con tus ejercicios de matemáticas.  
-Mmmm… - La rubia lo pensó. – No es mala idea.  
-¿Vamos a la biblioteca? – Hinata rompió el abrazo y se levantó del banco, cogiendo su mochila y cargándola al hombro. – Me gustaría mirar si tienen un libro.

Su amiga no contestó. Se levantó y siguió los pasos de la chica hasta meterse en el instituto. Vio que en uno de los enormes pasillos, la gente se agolpaba sobre lo que parecía un cartel, gritando y protestando. Vio al grupo de arte correr de un sitio para otro buscando a Deidara, el grupo de idiomas buscaba a Kurenai, el grupo científico aporreaba la puerta del despacho de Shizune.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Hinata se extrañó por el comportamiento de sus compañeros.  
-Serán las hormonas… - Temari sacudió su cabeza y empujó a su amiga hacia la biblioteca.

No era de las chicas que se metían en problemas. Si no iban con ella, ni siquiera interfería… Abrió la puerta para que Hinata entrara y luego lo izo ella. Agradeció las gruesas paredes de aquella enorme sala. Los gritos no llegaban hasta allí.  
Hinata dejó su mochila sobre una de las sillas que había y se dirigió hacia el pequeño mostrador, donde un hombre de cabellera blanca y expresión dormida la miraba.

-Buenos días Jiraya-sama…  
-Buenos días Hinata… - El hombre bostezó. - ¿En que puedo ayudarte?  
-Estoy buscando un libro. El sí de las niñas. – Sonrió. - ¿Sabe si está?  
-Creo que sí. – El hombre sonrió pervertidamente y señaló uno se los pasillos llenos de estantes. – En aquel de allí, en lo alto.

La chica miró la alta estantería y bufó. Volvió a por su mochila y la dejó sobre una mesa redonda de madera que había para los estudiantes que acudían a aquel lugar. Temari se sentó junto a ella y comenzó a sacar sus ejercicios de matemática. Abrió la libreta, señalándole un ejercicio a la ojiblanca.

-Necesito que me ayudes con este. No se continuar… - Hinata repasó todo el ejercicio mentalmente, leyendo varias veces el enunciado.  
-Tienes que calcular los _"cuartiles"…_

La Hyuga escuchó el suspiro de frustración de su amiga y la vio coger un lápiz para hacer los ejercicios. Quiso decirle que se iba a mirar el libro que le interesaba, pero al ver la expresión concentrada de la rubia, no dijo nada.  
Se alejó de la mesa y caminó hacia la estantería. No le hizo mucha gracia que _su_ libro estuviese en lo alto. _No le gustaban las alturas…_

* * *

Sasuke se acercó a la barra del comedor. La primera hora de su horario era libre, así que aprovechó para desayunar en el comedor, pero se extrañó cuando vio que la mayoría de los alumnos estaba ahí, gritando y buscando a los profesores.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo mirando al Nara que no paraba de servir mesas.  
-¿No lo sabes? – Se extrañó el chico. – La fiesta de Halloween.  
-Falta un mes… - Suspiró.  
-Si… pero pásate por el tablón que hay junto a la biblioteca…

El ojinegro observó la cara malhumorada de su amigo y decidió hacerle caso. Le quitó un zumo de la bandeja que llevaba y salió del comedor. Los pasillos estaban desiertos. Pudo fijarse en el aula de los profesores, de la que colgaba un cartel en el que prohibía la entrada a todo el personal.  
A lo lejos vio el tablón donde solo unos pocos alumnos seguían viéndolo. Caminó a paso lento hasta llegar y pudo observar el hecho por el cual todo el mundo andaba malhumorado.

_FESTIVAL HALLOWEEN_

_Se informa a todos los alumnos, que el festival de Halloween de este año se llevará a cabo en el "patio cubierto" y en una pequeña parcela de los jardines, debido al mal estado en el que quedó el gimnasio después del aparatoso incidente en el que se incendió._

_Debido al trabajo y el estrés al que el profesorado está expuesto, se ha tomado la decisión de que serán los alumnos los que se encarguen de todo lo que conlleva dicho festival.  
__-Club de artes:__ Ambientación del recinto para un mayor realismo.  
__-Club de botánica:__ Decoración de los jardines.  
__-Club de teatro:__ Decoración del patio.  
__-Club de cocina:__ Se encargará de aportar los alimentos para dicho momento.  
__-Club de anatomía__: Se encargará de ayudar al club de artes con los diseños y la puesta en escena.  
__-Club de deportes:__ Ayudaran con la limpieza, tanto al inicio de la fiesta como al final._

_**Atención:**__ Las personas que no formen parte de ningún grupo, serán las encargadas de recaudar fondos para poder llevar a cabo dicho festival._

_Un cordial saludo.  
La directora Tsunade y los profesores._

-Tsk… - Arrugó sus cejas.

_No solo iba a tener que soportar aquel festival ridículo donde todo el mundo intentaba dar miedo de una forma patética… ¡Sino que además, iba a tener que limpiar!_ La idea de borrarse del club deportivo rondó su cabeza, pero la imagen de él mismo recaudando dinero por las calles de mil formas distintas le dio escalofríos.

-¡Ahhh! – Un grito se escuchó desde dentro de la biblioteca.  
-¡Hina!

El Uchiha asomó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver la escena. La chipa peliazul cayendo desde una pequeña escalera, con un libro en sus manos. Un chico pálido, de ojos negros y cabellos oscuros la cogió en el aire, aunque no con muchos reflejos.  
La Hyuga quedó medio suspendida en el aire, con una pierna en el suelo y la otra en los brazos del chico que la cogía en un abrazo torpe.  
Una sonrisa adornó la cara da su ridícula copia humana y la chica se puso de un rosa intenso.

_Perfecto_… pensó._ Esa estúpida niña lo rechazaba y ahora andaba cogida de cualquiera, y más aquel tipo, que era sumamente parecido a él._ Su puño se descargó contra el tablón de corcho, abriendo un agujero en el y haciendo un fuerte ruido. _Tal vez rabia… si, ero era. Pura ira de ver a aquella estúpida…_  
Todos en la biblioteca giraron su rostro para ver quien o que había provocado aquel golpe y una cabeza asomó desde la sala de profesores.

-¡Uchiha! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! – Asuma lo asesinó con la mirada.  
-…Hmp… ¿No lo ve? – Contestó con un tono altanero.  
-…Al despacho.  
-¿Qué? – Levantó una ceja.  
-¿No me has oído? – Le contestó en un tono de burla.

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula y sus puños crujieron. Echó una última ojeada hacia la biblioteca. Viendo como el chico la soltaba, pero seguía manteniéndola junto a ella. La chica intentaba apartarse, pero él no se lo permitía.  
Cerró los ojos y suspiró con rabia.

* * *

-Sai-kun… Arigato. – La peliazul juntaba sus deditos de una forma tímida y nerviosa.  
-No fue nada. – Le pasó un brazo por el cuello y la abrazó. – Dime, ¿Estas bien?  
-Hai…  
-¡Que bueno que la cogiste! – Temari se interpuso entre ellos. – Hinata es algo torpe con las alturas. – Le susurró al pelinegro de una forma confidencial.  
-¡Temari! – La Hyuga se quejó algo apenada.  
-¡Así que estaban aquí! – Ino entró en la biblioteca seguida de Sakura.  
-Jóvenes… - Jiraya las miró de reojo, pidiendo silencio.  
-¿Qué hacen aquí? – La ojiblanca las miró extrañada. - ¿Y sus clases?  
-Se suspendieron todas. – Sakura le informó. - ¿No lo sabias? Todo el mundo está en el comedor gritando.  
-¿Comedor? – A la chica se le calló el mundo encima. - ¡Kami! ¡Tendría que estar trabajando!

Hinata cogió su mochila y salió corriendo de aquel lugar bajo la mirada de sus amigas y la de Sai. Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. El ojinegro se dio cuenta del libro que había en el suelo, cogiéndolo y leyendo el titulo. Era el libro que Hinata había cogido en el momento de su caída.

-Creo que iré a llevárselo. – Sonrió.  
-Arigato por atrapar a Hina. – Insistió Temari. – Fue muy caballeroso por tu parte Sai.  
-Sai siempre es caballeroso… - Suspiró Ino. – Una verdadera pena…  
-¿El que? – El chico la miró.  
-Que seas gay… - El suspiró de la rubia fue de decepción.  
-¡Shhhh! – EL chico le tapó la boca. - ¡Alguien podría oírte! – Se asustó. - ¿Sabes la de chicos que me harían la vida imposible si se enterasen?  
-Tranquilo… - Sakura lo abrazó por la espalda. – Eres _una_ de nosotras y te protegeremos. – Rió.  
-Eso me calma… - El sarcasmo se notó en su voz.

* * *

El sonido de las teclas del ordenador portátil repiqueteaba en el despacho. Tsunade cerró los ojos imaginándose la escena mientras una sonrisa pervertida se dibujaba en sus finos labios. La escribió al tiempo que la leía en voz alta.

"_Ardiendo de deseo... Edward se despojó de su camisa negra ajustada al ver a Sophi. Su endurecido y…"_

-¡Shizune! – La castaña corrió al despacho. – Dime un sinónimo de… congestionado.  
-…Lo buscaré… - La chica miró a la rubia de una forma rara y desapareció e la habitación. La rubia se quedó sola, pensando en voz alta alguna palabra adecuada.  
-Hinchado… Turgente…  
-¿Tumefacto? – Sasuke apareció apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con un pequeño mechón de su flequillo cruzando su cara.  
-¡Perfecto! . Lo felicitó al tiempo que lo escribía y acababa la oración. – Me han dicho que has destrozado el tablón.  
-Se me fue la mano.  
-Le diste un puñetazo. – Lo miró por encima de la pantalla del portátil.  
-…Hmp, se me fue la mano. – Repitió encogiéndose de hombros.  
-¿Arranques de ira? – Preguntó.  
-No.  
-Bien. De todos modos tendré que llamar a tu casa para informar del accidente y que se hagan cargo de los gatos. El colegio ya tiene bastante con lo del incendio.  
-Hmp… ¿Eso es todo?  
-Si, ya puedes marcharte. – Sonrió. - ¡Ah! Anko-sensei podría ayudarte con tu autocontrol.  
-Hmp… La dejo con "_Edward y su abultado miembro"._ – Sasuke dio media vuelta y salió del despacho, dejando otra vez sola a la mujer.  
-… Abultado… - Sonrió de lado y sus ojos brillaron. – Me gusta…

* * *

Hinata entró en la barra de una forma nerviosa, disculpándose varias veces y alegando que no se había enterado de lo que pasaba hasta hacia unos minutos. Jack le sonrió disculpándola, pero le pidió que ayudara a Shikamaru con las mesas. El revuelo que habían formado los alumnos era insoportable. Los gritos se superponían unos con otros, creando eco en aquel lugar. El chirrido de as sillas metálicas al ser arrastradas u de los cubiertos chocando con los platos.

La Hyuga terminó de servir en una mesa y volvió a la barra. Tenia que meter los platos sucios en el lavavajillas y limpiar los vasos a mano. Se sorprendió al ver a Sai en la barra, sonriéndole con su libro en la mano.

-Se te calló esto. – La miró alegre.  
-Arigato de nuevo Sai-kun. – la ojiblanca lo guardó debajo de la barra, junto a su mochila. – ¿Te sirvo algo? – Preguntó.  
-Un zumo estaría bien… - Admitió. – Hemos estado toda la mañana buscando a Deidara-sempai… pero no a querido salir de su despacho.  
-¿Por? – La peliazul sacó un zumo fresco de la nevera y lo sirvió en un baso.  
-Teme que lo linchemos. – Rió. – Al grupo de artes nos ha tocado la ambientación… ¡Seria como si nos rebajásemos a un simple entretenimiento!  
-No te preocupes Sai… - Le dio el zumo y le sonrió. – El club de artes siempre hace maravillas, sea lo que sea que hagáis, quedará bien.  
-Arigato. – El ojinegro tomó su jugo y lo bebió de un trago. Se enderezó un poco para sacar su cartera de uno de sus bolsillos pero Hinata se lo impidió.  
-Yo invito.

El chico pálido se inclinó sobre la barra y le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento. La chica rió un poco sonrojada y volvió a su trabajo sin darse cuenta de que alguien había mirado la escena.

-Creo que tienes competencia Romeo… - Otra vez el tono burlón en su voz.  
-…Un Uchiha jamás tiene competencia… - Sus nudillos crujieron de la rabia.  
-Sasuke… deberías ir a "terapia contra la ira" – Rió el cabeza de piña.

Cerca de ellos, otro chico lo había visto y apretaba la tela de su pantalón con fuerza bajo la mesa. Karin acariciaba si cabello anaranjado, llamando su atención. Pero los ojos de aquel chico solo se mantenían fijos en la Hyuga. _¿Por qué? Si ellos habían salido durante casi un año… y no consiguió darle un simple beso en los labios… ¿Por qué al que chico podía besarla en la mejilla sin que ella dijese nada?_

* * *

Sai caminó por el solitario pasillo hasta llegar a su taquilla. Se sentía realmente cansado. _Toda la mañana corriendo de n lado para otro persiguiendo a Deidara sensei con el grupo de artes, subiendo y bajando escaleras hasta que el rubio se escondió en su despacho y se negó a abrir la puerta._  
Sacó las llaves de su taquilla e intentó abrir el candado, pero no pudo. Una fuerte mano se agarró a su hombro y lo giró bruscamente, empujándolo contra las taquillas y desequilibrándose, cayendo casi al suelo.

-¿Tienes algo con la Hyuga?  
-¿Uchiha? – El chico pálido se extrañó. - ¿Qué…?

Intentó comprender lo que el chico le decía, pero un nuevo empujón lo calló. Su espalda golpeó contra la taquilla una vez más y se clavó el candado metálico en los riñones. Un quejido de dolor salió de sus labios.

-Te he hecho una pregunta.  
-Hinata y yo somos amigos. – Se apresuró a contestar.  
-¡Uchiha Sasuke! – Asuma salió del baño de profesores y miró al ojinegro. - ¿Por qué siempre te encuentro en algún lío?  
-….Importunismo.  
-Al despacho. Estas cabreándome…

El Uchiha maldijo interiormente al profesor y caminó de vuelta al despacho. Pudo oír a lo lejos como Asuma y Sai discutían y las quejas del moreno. Sonrió de lado. _Por lo menos, no era el único con quien Asuma descargaba su enfado._

* * *

-Sasuke Uchiha... –Tsunade lo miró por encima de la pantalla de su ordenador. - Nuestras reuniones empiezan a ser como un ritual. Ya van dos.  
-Mire el lado positivo… pasamos tiempo juntos. – Sonrió de medio lado.  
-Oh... te estas superando a ti mismo. – Sonrió con burla. – Agrediste a un compañero.  
-No lo hice.  
-Si lo hiciste.  
-Solo le preguntaba. – Se defendió.  
-Que gracioso… - Suspiró mientras seguía escribiendo. – Mira, ya tengo bastante con los problemas que ocasionó el dichoso festival, no necesito que tu me des más dolores de cabeza niñato. Largo de aquí, tengo que acabar una novela para unos pervertidos y gracias a los compañeros de tu curso me es imposible.

La mujer le extendió un papel amarillo que él conocía demasiado bien. _Gracias al capullo de Sai, se pasaría la tarde en el aula de convivencia con su copia barata._

* * *

Hinata se dejó caer en la silla, agotada. Temari la miraba con una sonrisa e los labios, orgullosa de ver como su amiga se defendía ante un ejército de alumnos cabreados y hambrientos. Le acercó su vaso de agua fría y le ofreció. La peliazul dio un pequeño sorbo, miró de reojo a Shikamaru en la barra, tomándose un helado de nata mientras sonreía y hablaba con un chico castaño, con una especie de tatuajes rojos en sus mejillas.

-¿Cansada? – La rubia le sonrió.  
-Hai… un poco.  
-No me extraña… has estado tod… - No acabó la frase.  
-¡Hyuga! – Nashi y Karin levantaron la mano desde una mesa cercana. – Hace horas que esperamos nuestro pedido.  
-Oh… sumimasen… enseguida se lo traigo. – Se levantó apenada. - ¿Qué desean?  
-¡Ya lo dijimos! ¡Menuda camarera más incompetente! – Karin rió a gusto.  
-Fue mi culpa. - Shikamaru llegó con una bandeja en sus manos.  
-No pasa nada Shika… - Nashi le sonrió de una forma melosa y asquerosamente encantadora. – Tu eres mucho más atento que tu compañera.  
-Nashi… cierra la boca. – La Sabaku no la miró de una forma amenazante.  
-Oh… Temari. – La ojiazul sonrió de una forma divertida, sacudiendo sus cortos cabellos rojizos. – Veo que has arreglado tus zapatos… aunque son algo vergonzoso, ¿Neee? – La rubia escondió sus pies por debajo de la silla, cosa que el Nara notó.

Había escuchado como las chicas provocaban a Hinata, y por lo que había podido darse cuenta en los dos días que llevaban de curso, Karin y Nashi no es que les tuvieran demasiado aprecio a la Hyuga y a su amiga. Se fijó en la cara entristecida y avergonzada de aquella rubia, sus ojos vidriosos a punto de llorar y sintió la necesidad de hacer algo… ¿pero que?

No le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La ojimiel se levantó y salió corriendo, murmurando una disculpa. Hinata se quedó de pie, viendo a su amiga alejarse. Una pequeña rabia la invadió al oír las risas de las otras dos chicas.

-Nashi… t-te metes con Temari-san p-porque es… b-becada y no se p-puede… defender…  
-¿Y-Y-Y a ti-ti que te i-i-importa? – La pelirroja la imitó de una forma maliciosa, insultándola con cada una de las palabras pronunciadas.

Hinata suspiró frustrada. _Temari siempre se defendía, no necesitaba de nadie… sin embargo por culpa de esas dos chicas, su amiga pasaba los peores ratos de su vida, especialmente cuando se trataba se Nashi. ¿Todo porque? Porque era becada… una gran diferencia de posición social frente a aquellas engreídas. Temari era becada y se contenía a cada segundo por no golpearlas y ganarse una expulsión…_

Una idea cruzó su cabecita. Cogió uno de los vasos de zumo que traía su compañero. El más grande. Por el color pudo apreciar que era de piña y leche… y mucha azúcar…  
Lo levantó en alto y dejó caer el liquido sobre la cabeza pelirroja, empapando sus cabellos. Vació el vaso hasta la mitad y lo que quedaba se lo arrojó a Karin a la cara.

-¿Saben? Yo no soy becada.

Su voz sonó decidida. Mucho más de lo que nunca lo había estado. _Defender a una amiga, una amiga que lo había dado casi todo por ella, que la había ayudado en sus momentos de debilidad y de flaqueza. Si, Temari se merecía una defensa… era lo menos que podía hacer._

* * *

_**NA: **__Gomen por la tardanza. Hace dos días que tenia que haber subido el capi, demo surgió algo inesperado y no pude. Aviso de que puede que este fic y los demás se paralicen durante un tiempo. Pasó algo grabe y me deprimí bastante. No siento la inspiración ni las ganas de continuar escribiendo. Lamento si el fic quedó pésimo (especialmente el final) demo hace dos días que no duermo, ruego me disculpen. Posiblemente se decepcionen con la pésima y horrible conti, y lo comprenderé, creo que en mi vida había escrito con tan pocas ganas y tan poca inspiración. Entenderé si alguien quiere lincharme por ello. No hubo mucho SasuHina, y creo que más que nada, fue un capi para ir conociendo la situación de los personajes.  
__Capi especialmente dedicado a __**RebeKyuubi,**__ la cual me ayudó mucho sin saberlo. Arigato =) _

_**PD:**__ RebeKyuuby y yo planeamos ir en busca de Kishimoto e intimidarle para que cumpla todas nuestras exigencias (Risa malvada) ¿Interesadas?_

**Mizuno Gina****:** Bueno, te daré a Kiba los finas de semana, pero lo quiero de vuelta para continuar el fic xD espero que te guste el capi!

**black-sky-666****:** Tranquila, pein tendrá su merecido, cortesía Temari, solo puedo decir eso xDDD además de que pasará mucha vergüenza el pobre xD

**DTBlackheart****:** Espero no haber tardado mucho en la conti =) espero tu opinión! Me quedó pésimo -.-'

**Miyuky-san****:** espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior, aunque no hubo mucho SasuHina (N) esperaré tu opinión =)

**Rach Black**: El tema del armario de la limpieza tardará un poco más en salir, demo se sabrá en el festival, ^^ Sasuke va a tener que pensar mucho para encontrar algo que hacer con Hina, pero lo hará xD

**angela-hinata****:** Ummm, quien dice café, dice redbul o coca-cola xD, Sasuke si que duerme, demo pronto se sabrá el motivo de su problema para dormir, aunque no sea muy agradable -.-' Naruto siempre estará recibiendo esos golpes, aunque dentro de poco Sakura verá algo en él que no le den ganas de golpearlo xD Seee! Se hirió el orgullo del Uchiha, aunque no fue la intención de Hina ^^' espero que la conti también te guste, me salió horrible, demo… no había nada de inspiración (N)

**Adriana Uchiha:** me alegra que te guste el fic, no lo considero de los mejores que he escrito -.-' espero tu opinión sobre el capi!

**kierinahana****:** Bueno… si te preguntas como Sasuke romperá esa barrera, la respuesta es sencilla. Te doy una pista xD ¿Quién es el único chico que puede acercarse a Hinata? xD ya dije demasiado xD la duda del armario… se conocerá en el festival xD espero que te guste la contiii =)

**LennaParis:** bueno, Sasuke necesitará una pequeña ayuda para ganarse a Hinata, gomen por desilusionarte tan rápido… pero Hinata caerá rapad xD cosa que provocará una venganza cuando la lastime muhahahahah

**Dark Amy-chan****:** Karin perra?? Yo creía que no se notaba xD Tienes razón, Sasuke lo tendrá difícil, pero contará con una ayuda de alguien cercano a la Hyuga, y la chica no tardará en caer. El tema del armario se sabrá mas adelante… demo, merece la pena xD

**Aiko Amori****:** No te preocupes, yo también tengo mi parte Fan-Girl xD bueno, mi inspiración viene y va, a lo mejor estoy en mitad de clase de biología y se me enciende la bombilla xD es bastante raro de explicar, espero que te guste la conti =)

**harukauzaki**: Me alegra que te rieras, era la intención, literalmente, escribí como son las clases en mi instituto xD espero que esta conti también te gusteee =)

**shaapithaa:** Si, las cosas a su tiempo, irán dándose poco a poco, a excepción de Ino, la chica es un poco rápida xD espero tu opinión! ^^

**Lilamedusa****:** Um.. Contestando a tu pregunta… si, Sakura y Naruto no tardaran en dejar de lado los golpes xD verá algo en el que no le den ganas de golpearlo xDD

**NarutoandHinata**: Si te gusta el Sasuke perverso… espera a ver lo que tengo preparado para él muhahahahha sii! Alguien saldrá del armario! xD y más de uno xDDD

**istharneko****:** El tema del armario es algo que aparecerá más adelante xD viste la peli? Yo me enamoré en cuanto lo hice y me vino a la cabeza hacer este fic ^^ espero que te guste =)

**princezzhina-dark****:** Bueno, Sasuke tenia que aceptar, era la única forma en la que podría llevarse a cabo todo lo que tengo pensado ^^' y lamento decepcionarte… demo Hinata saldrá lastimada, tranquila, Karin y su grupito tendrán su merecido =)

**Reika-Deathless****:** Aaaaa! Sangre no! Onegai! (Se arrodilla y se arrastra por el suelo suplicando) Haré lo que quieras, demo sangre no! T.T Si, Sasuke es Hot XD y lo demostrara varias veces (H' espero que te gusteeeee!

**Andromeda Xang****:** Acoplar los personajes es lo que más me está costando, aunque me las arreglo como puedo ^^' espero que te guste la contiii!

**SesshomeShan****:** Así que estas debajo de mi cama?? (vic se levanta y se arrodilla en el suelo, con temor, levanta el colchón y mira… pero no veee T.T) Bueno, Temari tendrá que soportar muchas burlas, demo… alguien aparecerá y le facilitará la vida, ¡No doy detalles! xD aunque lamento decirte que Temari no tiene ninguna fortuna escondida xD Me alegra de que te gustara el primer encuentro, espera al segundo, será mucho más…. Como decirlo? Picante?? xDDD espero que te gustee!

**adrifernan19****: **Espero tu opinión del capi! No estoy muy satisfecha con lo que escribí (N)

**Basi**: Si, se lo que se siente con el agobio de las clases xD bueno, Sasuke es un descarado, tenia que demostrarlo no?? xD Aunque tardara poco en hacerse con ella ^^' espero que sea de tu agrado =)

**crhismas-machine****:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, y espero que actualices el tuyo ¬¬ me tienes intrigada! Lamento si este salió horrible, en verdad… no estaba de muchos ánimos últimamente..(N)

**Carito-Chan****:** Bueno, el porque del titulo se sabrá al final del fic, entonces se entenderá =) el chico que a Ino le pareció sexi era Kiba xD es el único castaño con marcas en sus mejillas ^^ espero que te agrade la conti =)

**onighiri-chanl:** Me alegra que te guste, y espero que siga gustándote =)

**hyuugita:** Me alegra que te encantara el fic, y que te lo recomendara una amiga, me hizo muy feliz leerlo (Aiis, me pongo sentimental como Lee cuando habla de su sensei T.T) Espero que tambien te agrade la conti =)

**Hyugiita****:** Me alegra que te guste =) aunque para mi gusto está horrible (N)

**Björk:** Si, Sasuke es todo eso y más xD espero que la conti te guste, aunque salió pésima. Prometo que la próxima será mucho mejor =)

**Adriana-Uchiha****:** Me alegra que te guste la historia, y espero que esta conti también te guste =)

Espero que les guste, sin más que decir, me despide por un lapso de tiempo indefinido.  
Espero no se molesten ^^'


	5. Perros, zapatos, festivales y demás

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo~ **__10 razones para odiarte_ ~_**oOoOoOoOoOoOo  
- Perros, zapatos, festivales y demás -**_

Abrió los ojos, comprobando la tenue luz que había en su habitación. Notó las lamidas en el pie que le colgaba de la cama y lo movió. Un pequeño ladrido le hizo sonreír.  
_Akamaru siempre lo despertaba así…_

Aquel pequeño cachorro que había recogido de una diminuta caja de cartón y que alguien había metido dentro de un contenedor. _¿Cómo había gente así? ¿Gente que abandonara a un tierno y revoltoso animal de un mes escaso?_  
Recordó como su hermana había intentado matarlo cuando lo vio aparecer a las cinco de la mañana con el animal en brazos.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Sacó las llaves de la cerradura y empujó la puerta con uno de sus pies. El pequeño bulto que hacia su cazadora enrollada al cuerpecito del perro tenia ocupado uno de sus brazos.  
A pesar de su sigilo, las luces se prendieron y sus esperanzas de dar las explicaciones a la mañana siguiente se desvanecieron.

-¡¿Sabes la hora que es?!

Hana lo miraba desde el final del pasillo, junto a las escaleras que daban al piso superior. Sus brazos apoyados en sus caderas y sus ojos fijos en su hermano llameaban de enfado y preocupación.

-Te dije que saldría. – Se excusó, rogando para que no reparase en sus brazos.  
-¡Son las cinco de la mañana! – Le gritó no muy fuerte, temiendo que su esposo se despertara.  
-Hana, no eres mi madre. – Le recordó. – Deja de comportarte como tal.  
-Tienes razón. Okasan ni siquiera te habría dejado entrar a dor…

Un pequeño ladrido cortó la conversación. La pequeña bola de pelo blanco asomó la cabeza y sacó la lengua, dando un bostezo. Miró a la mujer, con los ojos somnolientos y luego miró al menor de los Inozuka. Sus ojos expresaron alegría y comenzó a mover el rabo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! – La chica se acercó.  
-Un perro. ¿Nunca has visto uno? – Rió.  
-Soy veterinaria Baka. – Estuvo tentada a golpearlo. - ¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Lo he traído. Estaba abandonado y…  
-¡¿Qué tu qué?! – Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. - ¡A Zabuca no le gustan los animales!  
-Peor para él… - Comentó sin importancia, acariciando la cabeza del cachorro.  
-Esto traerá problemas… - La castaña miró al perrito y lo acarició, sonriendo mientras el cachorro le lamia la mano. – Es un Golden Retrievers. – Le infirmó. – ¿Le has puesto nombre?  
-Akamaru… - El castaño sonrió.  
-Esta bien… solo por esta noche…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

_Sí, pero aquella noche se había convertido en una semana. Y esa semana en un mes. Un mes en el que aquel cachorro se había tomado la libertad de destrozar todos sus zapatos y algunas de sus camisas._

Sonrió ante las lamidas en la planta de su pie, que solo le hacían cosquillas. Reprimió una carcajada y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano para acabar de despejarse. Miró el reloj de su mesita y comprobó la hora. Tenía el tiempo suficiente para ducharse, vestirse y sacar a Akamaru a la calle antes de que Naruto pasara a por él.

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando el cachorro mordió con fuerza el dedo gordo de su pie y el dolor punzante de sus pequeños colmillos le hizo gritar.  
Se levantó repentinamente y su cabeza impactó con la estantería que colgaba sobre el cabezal de su cama. Se llevó las manos a la frente y se retorció de dolor, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada para no gritar.

Vio de reojo al chuco, que sacaba la lengua en una expresión divertida y removía la cola impaciente por ser sacado a la calle.  
Kiba lo miró con enfado y murmuró algún que otro insulto mientras pensaba la forma perfecta de vengarse de aquel animal. _Tal vez reducirle las cantidades de pienso o quitarle todas las cosas con las que jugaba y se entretenía. Oh… si. La venganza seria perfecta._

* * *

-Hanabi… ¿Crees que esto está bien? ¿Y si alguien nos pilla?  
-Onesan se fue temprano y Otosan está trabajando.

Konohamaru la miraba inquieto mientras la chica removía hasta el último cajón de aquella habitación.  
Las paredes color crema y las estanterías, llenas de libros de literatura feminista y amorosa daban a entender que era el cuarto de una chica. Se fijó en un pequeño tablón de corcho lleno de fotos y de papeles con frases.

Una foto le llamó la atención. Salía la hermana de Hanabi, abrazada por la espalda por un chico mientras una de sus pálidas manos se alzaba y se enredaba en la cabeza masculina, acariciando el cabello naranjado. Ambos sonreían y la chica estaba muy sonrojada. Sobre la fotografía, había escrita una frase con rotulador negro:  
"_Endebles castillos de falsas esperanzas derruidos, campos sembrados con sueños a cenizas reducidos"_

-Ese es Pain. – La chica le tocó el hombro. – Su ex novio.  
-Se ven felices. – Comentó. - ¿Qué pasó?  
-No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. - Simplemente lo dejaron…

La chica le golpeó el brazo para llamar su atención. Konohamaru la miró interrogante al notar la cantidad de cosas que traía en sus manos. Le pareció ver una agenda y varios papeles además de un portátil, unos CD's y unas prendas de ropa en una bolsa de plástico. Metió todo aquello en su mochila y movió su cabeza para que le siguiera. Antes de salir, el chico miró una última vez aquella foto y repitió la frase para sí mismo. _Aquello parecía un recuerdo doloroso que la misma Hinata mantenía en aquel tablón para torturarse._

* * *

-¿Seguro que no os molesta? – Ino miró a sus amigas interrogantes.  
-Claro que no cerda.  
-Para nada Ino-san. – La de ojos blancos sonrió mientras acababa de ajustar uno de los adornos en forma de calabaza que adornaban el gimnasio.  
-A mi me sacaron de la cama… así que ya no importa. – Temari dio un bostezo mientras sujetaba la escalera en la cual, Hinata estada subida.  
-Se lo agradezco. – La ojiazul levantó una de las cajas y la dejó sobre una mesa improvisada. – Hay pocas personas en el club de teatro y necesitamos ayuda con la decoración.  
-¿Ya saben que aran para dar el espectáculo? – Sakura sonrió de una forma maliciosa.  
-No es un espectáculo chicle, es teatro. – La miró de reojo. – Y si, ya lo sabemos. ¡Pero es una sorpresa!  
-Venga… somos tus amigas… - La Haruno se colgó de su cuello.  
-Tú no eres mi amiga, solo un chicle con vida.  
-¡Serás…!

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por uno de los balones que entró por la ventana. Golpeó la cabeza de la Sabaku no y logro que la rubia acabara de despejarse. El golpe la tiró al suelo y por inercia, se sujetó a lo que tenía más cerca. La escalera volcó con ella y Hinata calló sobre una de las cajas, rebotando sobre todos los adornos que iban a utilizar. Movió sus piernas, pidiendo de una forma silenciosa que la ayudaran a salir de aquella cárcel y Sakura corrió a socorrerla mientras Ino sacaba una foto con su móvil al tiempo que intentaba no reír.

-¡¿Quién coño lo tiró?! – Temari se frotaba la cabeza y gritaba furiosa.  
-Solo fue un accidente. – La Hyuga se agarró a las manos de la ojijade e intentó incorporarse sin lograrlo.  
-Hinata, creo que te atascaste. – Sakura la miraba de una forma desesperada mientras seguía tirando de sus brazos.  
-Sabia que no tenía que haberme levantado hoy… - Murmuró para sí misma.

* * *

El ojinegro miró de reojo a aquella copia barata sonriente mientras Shikamaru seguía dormido sobre la ventana. No sabía porque se había ofrecido a ayudarle con Hinata y no insistiría en el "porque", aunque lo intuía en cierto modo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Miró fijamente al moreno, clavando su oscura mirada en aquella patética sonrisa falsa. Se preguntaba porque sonreía si estaba castigado, aunque él mismo se encargaría de borrar aquella curvatura en los finos labios del pálido.  
El profesor de turno se levantó, excusándose para hacer una llamada y el Uchiha no perdió el tiempo. Se levantó y golpeó la mesa en la que Sai apoyaba sus codos.

-Aléjate de la Hyuga. – Le amenazó. – Te irá muy mal si no me haces caso.  
-Hinata es mi amiga. – Sonrió.  
-Aléjate de ella. – Apretó su mandíbula, reprimiéndose las ganas de golpearlo.  
-Es mi amiga. – Esta vez, lo repitió con una seriedad impropia de él.

El puño del ojinegro se estrelló en su cara, partiéndole el labio y haciendo que la sangre resbalara por su barbilla y manchase su camisa blanca. Sasuke lo agarró del cuello de la blusa y levantándolo, haciendo que quedase de pie como él.

-No lo repetiré. – Le aseguró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
-Dame una buena razón para hacerlo. – Su voz no vaciló.

_¿Ahora qué hacia? ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué tenía que conquistarla? ¿No como una apuesta, sino como un reto personal? ¿Por qué lo había rechazado?_ Cerró los ojos un instante sin soltar el agarre que ejercía en el cuello de la camisa del pelinegro.  
Necesitaba una escusa, una muy buena escusa si quería resultados.

-Me he enamorado de ella. – Mintió. – No quiero que te acerques a la Hyuga, ni que la toques ni que le hables.  
-No soy competencia Uchiha. Hinata solo es mi amiga, nunca podría ser algo más.  
-¿Como se que dices la verdad? – Lo soltó, haciendo que Sai cayese sentado en la silla nuevamente.  
-Créame… solo confíe en mi. – Sonrió, provocando que la herida se abriese y sangrase más. - ¿La ama en verdad?  
-Sí. – Volvió a mentir.  
-¿Y si le ayudara? – El Uchiha levantó una ceja incrédulo. – Si ha sido capaz de pegarme por lo que siente hacia ella… sería bueno por mi parte ayudarlo. Después de todo, soy amigo de Hinata… y me gustaría verla feliz…

El tono triste de su voz lo desconcertó pero aceptó sin dudar. _Hinata no era como las demás mujeres y eso lo sabía de sobra. Necesitaba la ayuda de alguien que la conociese, alguien que fuese su amigo y que fuese capaz de darle todos los datos exactos que necesitaba._

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Miró su reloj de pulsera. Aquel par de mocosos tendría que haber llegado hacia casi media hora. Se escucharon gritos por el pasillo y la puerta del aula se abrió de golpe. Los dos castaños entraron como si se trataran de espías, vigilando que nadie los viera.  
Tan solo les faltaba la música de fondo y seria más patético de lo que ya era.

-¿Lo trajiste Hanabi?  
-Claro. – Sonrió.

Vació el contenido de su mochila sobre uno de los pupitres. Un disco pirata, con la portada blanca y letras negras repiqueteó sobre la superficie de madera. Sasuke lo cogió y leyó el titulo._ Twinkranes._

-Es el disco favorito de mi Onesan. – Sonrió la pequeña. – Este es su portátil y estos los títulos de los libros que hay en su estantería. – Le extendió el papel a Sasuke y el portátil a Sai, que lo abrió y lo encendió.

La Hyuga desenrolló una bolsa de plástico naranja y negra, con el nombre de alguna tienda impreso y sacó una camisa y un pantalón del interior.

-Esta es la ropa que suele gastar. – Le informó al Uchiha. – Siempre es ropa ancha y de colores oscuros.

El pelinegro cogió la prenda de manga corta de color negro. La lengua de los Rolling Stones adornaba el centro. Los pesqueros, de talle bajo y algo anchos. La tela vaquera de color oscuro brillaba un poco ante la luz que recibía. Cerró los ojos para imaginar a Hinata vestida así, y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fueron dos palabras. _Rock y Discreción._

-Tiene contraseña. – Shikamaru miró en dirección al ordenador.  
-Sí. – Sai sonrió y tecleó un par de números. El ordenador se inició y el pálido sonrió aun más.

La pantalla se iluminó y apareció una fotografía de fondo. Cuatro chicas tumbadas en el césped. Sai sonrió ante la imagen, había visto esa foto un par de veces y no podía negar que le encantaba. Temari sacaba la lengua y parecía ser ella quien alzaba la mano y sacaba la foto. Sakura salía de perfil, con el cabello en su rostro, semi tapando una gran sonrisa. Ino tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía gritar algo mientras reía y sus cabellos relucían como el oro. Hinata salía en una de las esquinas, con sus dos manos tapando su boca para ocultar una sonrisa y su cabello se enredaba por su cuello. Las cuatro llevaban puesto el uniforme escolar.

-¿Para que es el portátil? – El Nara bostezó sin taparse la boca, haciendo que su uvula fuese casi visible.  
-Aquí está lo más importante de Hinata. Sus pensamientos, sus deseos, sus conversaciones… - Aclaró el pelinegro.  
-Y vas a copiarlo. – Hanabi lo miró apretando sus labios.  
-Exacto. – El chico sacó un disquete y lo metió en la ranura, copiando todos y cada uno de los documentos que había en aquel portátil. En unos pocos segundos estuvo completada la copia y se la entregó a Sasuke.

-Confió en que sabrás que hacer. – Le sonrió.  
-No lo dudes.

Los labios del Uchiha se torcieron en una sonrisa ladina. Aquello resultaría más fácil de lo que había pensado. Guardó el disquete en su pantalón y se dirigió a la puerta. Los dos menores empezaron a recogerlo todo y a guardarlo en la mochila.

-Uchiha-san. – La castaña lo llamó, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara a ella.

El ojinegro lo izo y esta le entregó la bolsa de plástico anaranjada, incitándolo a que mirara su interior. Suspiró con algo de cansancio y abrió la bolsa con parsimonia. Sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

-Es para usted. – La chica lo miró con una sonrisa maléfica y divertida a la vez. – Espero que le motive, me gustaría ir a la fiesta de Halloween.

Sin nada más que decir, se colgó la mochila del hombro y cogió la mano de Konohamaru, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación y gritando que debían volver a su casa a dejarlo todo en su sitio.  
Sasuke seguía parado, con la bolsa abierta en sus manos y con la pequeña sensación en su estomago de no saber qué hacer. Volvió a mirar el interior y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción.

-¿Qué tanto miras? – El chico con coleta se acercó y miró el interior. Sorprendido, miró por donde se había ido la niña y sonrió. – Valla… es directa.  
-Ya lo creo… - Metió una de sus manos y sacó los dos pedazos de tela negra. Un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje y algo transparente.  
-Uchiha, Nara, ¿Vienen? – Los llamó Sai desde la puerta.  
-Yo tengo algo que hacer. – Shikamaru metió las manos en sus bolsillos y sacó las llaves de su taquilla. – Nos vemos…

Se despidió moviendo la mano en el aire mientras salía al pasillo con una rapidez algo extraña en él. Se sentía nervioso y no era para menos. _No hacia aquello todos los días…_  
El pasillo estaba desierto. Intuyó que todos los alumnos estarían con sus grupos haciendo las tareas que se les habían asignado para preparar la pequeña fiesta.  
_Suerte que él trabajaba en el bar y solo tendría que servir mesas junto con Hinata y Jack durante el tiempo en el que estuvieran vigilando los profesores, porque todo el mundo sabía que cuando los adultos se largasen… la fiesta cambiaria._

* * *

-Así que está en el club de deportes… - Sai caminaba junto al Uchiha.  
-Cállate. – Le ordenó.  
-¡Vamos Sasuke! Solo intento romper el hielo. – Con uno de sus puños, golpeó el hombro del ojinegro con una fuerza casi inexistente en el roce. Sasuke lo miró de una forma fría, queriendo avisarle de que la herida de su labio se abriría si volvía a hacer aquello.  
-Me gusta el hielo. Déjame en paz.  
-Tienes una espalda muy ancha. – Observó. – Y unos brazos musculosos y fuertes. Seguro que boxeas.  
-¡¿Eres gay?! – Le preguntó irritado.  
-A decir verdad sí. – Sus labios volvieron a curvarse.

El Uchiha se detuvo en seco y lo miró fijamente. _¿Había dicho que si? ¿Era gay? _Su rostro se tornó más pálido de lo normal y sus pies parecieron hincarse en el suelo.

-No te molestes… no eres mi tipo. – Se rió de él, haciendo que la herida de su labio le diese un pequeño pinchazo y su expresión burlona cambiase a una de dolor. – Creo que lo supe cuando tenía catorce años…  
-Cállate. – Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y caminó más deprisa, pero Sai lo alcanzó con facilidad.  
-Mis padres contrataron a un obrero para que arreglara la entrada del jardín. – Siguió contando.  
-Que te calles. – Lo miró de reojo, queriendo asesinarlo con la mirada.  
-Tenía unos ojos azules preciosos…

Parecía metido en una ensoñación, como recordando una fantasía. _Kami… ¡Aquello era un infierno!_  
Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, seguido de un pequeño grito y algunas risas.

-¡¿Quién coño lo tiró?!  
-Solo fue un accidente. – La dulce voz de Hinata llamó la atención del Uchiha.  
-Hinata, creo que te atascaste. – Una voz chillona y algo desesperada los motivó a atravesar la puerta del gimnasio.

Los dos chicos se miraron mutuamente en un momento cómplice y abrieron la puerta. Tuvieron que pelear por no reírse. La chica rubia de cuatro coletas gritaba a unos niños desde la ventana mientras la otra rubia grababa con el móvil y se reía de una forma desesperada. Varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
Sus oscuras miradas se posaron en unas piernecitas pálidas que sobresalían de dentro de una caja. Se movían en pequeños y rápidos movimientos, como queriendo salir de ahí mientras Sakura tiraba de la chica para sacarla.

-¡Hina!

Sai corrió a ayudarla e introdujo sus manos en la caja. Dio un fuerte tirón y la chica salió casi volando, estrellando su cabeza contra el pecho de Sai y cayendo al suelo sobre él. La ojiblanca intentó levantarse de una forma rápida, con sus piernas y brazos temblorosos de la vergüenza. Resbaló y volvió a caer, golpeando con su frente el labio herido de su salvador y reabriendo la herida que Sasuke le había causado.

-¡Auch! – Se quejó Sai.  
-¡G-gomen Sai-kun! – LA Hyuga se levantó asustada, viendo la pequeña herida del labio que si amigo tenia y de la cual no paraba de salir sangre. - ¡Sai-kun! ¡Estas sangrando!

Rápidamente se levantó y corrió a por un poco de algodón y una botellita de agua oxigenada. Se arrodilló en el suelo, junto al moreno y pasó suavemente el algodón mojado sobre el labio.

-Gomen Sai-kun… no fue mi intención… - En el rostro de la ojiblanca se podía notar el dolor y el arrepentimiento por lo que había causado, además de una pequeña vergüenza.  
-No fue tu culpa Hina… ya me había hecho la herida antes.  
-Aun así… - Sai le tomó de las manos y sonrió.  
-No te preocupes, tú no hiciste nada.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose de golpe sobresaltó a la chica. El moreno se limitó a levantarse y apoyar sus codos en el suelo al tiempo que ensanchaba su sonrisa.

-Valla… Parece que Sasuke-san tenía prisa.

Sonrió de una forma maliciosa. A pesar de que el Uchiha sabía que él era gay, seguía teniendo "celos". Miró a Hinata, que seguía con la mirada en la puerta con una expresión confusa en su rostro.  
_Tal vez… él sepa hacerte feliz y no te haga daño como hizo Pain_… Fue como un murmullo para sí mismo, en su fuero interno.

-Me encantaría quedarme a ver la escena… - Temari se dirigió a la puerta. – Pero tengo cosas que hacer. En unos minutos empieza mi clase.  
-La mía también… - Sakura hizo un mohín.  
-Y la mía… Que fastidio. – Ino pateó la caja en la que Hinata se había atascado anteriormente. – No acabaré de decorar esto nunca…  
-Y-yo tengo hora libre… - Susurró la ojiblanca. – Puedo quedarme y… adelantar algo.

Sus dedos se juntaron en una expresión nerviosa y avergonzada. _Quería ayudar a su amiga, puesto que no había mucha gente en el club de teatro y esto retrasaría la decoración para el festival. Apenas quedaba una semana para ello._

-¿Segura? – La ojiazul se abalanzó sobre ella, arrodillándose en el suelo y abrazándola con fuerza. - ¡Hina! ¡Eres un sol!  
-Sisi… ya… - Temari las interrumpió, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. - ¿Quieren darse prisa?  
-Las clases empezaran y nos pondrán un retraso… - Sakura frunció sus labios.  
-Siempre tan simpáticas… - Murmuró. – Me gustaría saber que se toman por las mañanas.

Hinata sonrió_. Ino tenía la capacidad de hacerla reír en cualquier circunstancia. Puede que fuese un "humor negro" como Sakura decía, pero a ella le encantaba esa espontaneidad y la envidiaba._

-Yo también me voy. – Sai se levantó del suelo y arrastró a la rubia de coleta. - ¡Vamos! Nos toca a Deidara-sensei!

Los cuatro desaparecieron por la puerta, dejándola sola en aquel enorme gimnasio. Miró las cajas y todos los adornos que faltaban por poner e inmediatamente, se arrepintió de haberse ofrecido a poner todo aquello._ Seria agotador y le costaría bastante trabajo… ¿Pero como negarse a algo cuando podía servir de ayuda?  
Temari tenía razón… No sabía decir "no"._

* * *

Los cuatro caminaron por el pasillo de una forma rápida. Los ojos de la Sabaku no se mantuvieron fijos en el reloj. Corrió a su taquilla y metió las llaves en el cerrojo, abriéndola y buscando sus libros con la mirada, pero lo que encontró la dejó sorprendida.  
Una pequeña caja de cartón, de un color blanco inmaculado y una nota apegada_; "Sabaku no"_

Se quedó inmóvil mirándola y observó de reojo a su alrededor. Los alumnos pasaban corriendo para asistir a sus clases y no llegar tarde. Hasta sus amigas se habían quedado esperándola.  
Les hizo una seña con la mano para que se adelantaran, fuese lo que fuese que había en esa caja, no quería que nadie lo viese. _¿Qué tal si era alguna cosa ofensiva por parte de Nashi y Karin?_

Respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que fuese y tomó la caja entre sus manos. No pesaba mucho, a decir verdad, era bastante ligera. La abrió y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al darse cuenta de lo que había.  
Un par de zapatos negros. Brillantes y relucientes… y caros a primera vista. Una pequeña hebilla plateada lucia al principio del empeine del pie a modo de cordones. Volvió a cerrar la caja y miró a todos lados, esperando encontrar al culpable de ese "regalo".  
Miró nuevamente la nota. Era la letra de un chico, fácil de reconocer. El papel era aseado y no tenía ni una arruga, pero la letra era algo desastrosa, con líneas estiradas y un poco inclinadas. Normalmente, las chicas tenían una letra más redondeada.

Miró con enfado el par de zapatos. Esto era como un insulto para ella. Una especie de obra caritativa que alguien le hacía por pura lastima. Se acercó a una de las papeleras que había por los pasillos y las dejó caer. Regresó a su taquilla y se dispuso a coger los libros, pero la vocecita de su cabeza le diecia, o más bien, le suplicaba que las cogiera, que dejara su orgullo de lado por una vez y se las pusiera.  
Se resistió a hacerlo, mirando con superioridad la caja. _¡Ella no era una pobretona! No necesitaba limosnas de nadie. Pero unos zapatos nuevos…_  
Se mordió el labio y rescató los zapatos de aquel terrible destino.

Corrió al baño, fijándose en que todavía tenía algunos minutos para presentarse en el aula. Se encerró en un lavabo y se sentó en el retrete, quitándose a toda prisa los zapatos viejos y desgastados. Sacó los zapatos de la caja y deslizó el pie dentro, temiendo romperlos al más mínimo roce. Se levantó del retrete y golpeó la punta de sus pies con una de las paredes.  
_Aquellos zapatos eras nuevos… no eran de segunda ni de tercera mano._

-Nuevos…

La palabra le pareció tan hermosa como imposible. Era la primera vez que estrenaba algo, y extrañamente, se sintió feliz como una niña pequeña.  
Cogió los zapatos viejos, aquellos que había intentado arreglar tantas veces con grapas, cinta aislante y alguna que otra tacha. Salió del baño en el que estaba encerrada y los arrojó a la papelera sin contemplaciones, sintiéndose como una pequeña diosa al deshacerse de algo molesto que la atormentaba.

Se miró en el espejo, admirando la gran sonrisa de su rostro y volvió a fijar su atención en sus zapatos nuevos.  
Recordó la nota; "_Sabaku no"… Nadie la llamaba por su apellido a excepción de su hermano Kankuro cuando se enfadaba con ella, y era prácticamente imposible que su hermano los hubiese dejado en su taquilla._

_Aquello no estaba bien…_ Se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. _La gente no regalaba cosas sin esperar nada a cambio._ _Quizás Hinata podría ser así, pero sabía que el regalo no era suyo. Ella misma se había encargado de que la ojiblanca desistiera de hacerle ningún regalo.  
_Miró los zapatos con tristeza. _¿Y si el que se los hubiese regalado esperaba algo? Ella no podía darle nada… su situación económica dejaba mucho que desear… no tenía nada que ofrecer. A menos que esperara otra cosa, algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a entregar… ¿Era eso? ¿Venderse por un par de zapatos?_  
Los miró con asco y furia contenida.

Se levantó del suelo y corrió a su taquilla. Volvió a abrirla y sacó sus libros. El sonido de la alarma metálica dio el comienzo de las clases y supo que ya llegaba tarde para la clase de Artes. Conociendo a Deidara-sensei, no la dejaría entrar por interrumpir la clase. Se apoyó en la pared, soltando los libros que tenia e sus manos y haciendo que se estrellaran contra el suelo.  
Les dio una pequeña patada, lanzando uno de ellos a la otra parte del pasillo.

_El libro no tenía la culpa…_ Respiró hondo y se agachó a recoger el libro que había junto a ella, y de mala gana, avanzó unos pasos para recoger el otro. El silencio del pasillo fue sustituido por unos pasos tranquilos y ella se retiró un poco para dejar paso._ Lo que menos quería en un momento como ese era que alguien la molestara._

El olor a tabaco le llegó a su nariz y respiró hondo. La carencia de nicotina en sus pulmones le izo desear uno y levantó la vista del suelo, viendo a la persona que se atrevía a fumar en los pasillos.  
Un chico de tez algo bronceada y con una coleta alta se paró junto a ella, mirándola de una forma pensativa.

* * *

_Que problemático… no entendía porque lo había hecho. Simplemente, lo había hecho. Se había tomado la molestia de revisar la ropa de deporte de aquella chica para saber el número de pie que gastaba. Había tenido que soportar el ir de tiendas con su "problemática" hermana para la chica.  
Por decima vez se preguntaba lo mismo. ¿Por qué? La chica no era nada suyo, no tenía la obligación… y por decima vez se volvió a convencer de que solo lo había hecho porque le había dado lastima. Pena de cómo la Sabaku no debía lidiar con los precarios zapatos, pena por como la trataban las demás chicas problemáticas de su colegio, pena porque era molestada por su posición social, lastima por cómo debía esforzarse el doble, o quizás, el triple para mantener su beca y poder seguir en el colegio.  
Pero por decima vez, la vocecita apareció en su cabeza, recordándole que ya había visto gente así y nunca le importó. Algo tenía esa mujer que le incitaba a hacer estupideces, cosas que nuca hubiera hecho… y le volvía loco no poder predecir las cosas._

-Perdona… - La voz de la ojimiel lo sacó de su ensoñación. - ¿Me puedes dar un cigarrillo?  
-…Problemático.

Sacó de su bolsillo el paquete de tabaco y se lo pasó, observando como la chica sacaba uno y le devolvía el paquete. Le extrañó aquello. Normalmente, cuando le daba tabaco a Sasuke, este se guardaba el paquete y más tarde, él tenía que quitárselo sin que se diera cuenta.

-¿Tienes clase ahora? – La chica le sonrió mientras encendía su cigarrillo.  
-Sí. - _¿Qué contestación tan estúpida era aquella? Había contestado su pregunta, pero el hecho de no haber añadido nada más le parecía tan… ¿Raro?_

La rubia echó el humo de sus pulmones, formando una pequeña "O" con sus labios y se levantó del suelo, sujetando con fuerza los libros entre sus brazos. Echó un vistazo rápido, viendo el temario y comprendiendo que esa chica debía de ir al grupo tecnológico.  
No era uno de los grupos más fáciles, pero tampoco de los difíciles. Aun así, le pareció raro fijarse en esas cosas.

-No he oído tu nombre. - Comentó.  
-No lo he dicho. – Sonrió de una forma juguetona. – Me llamo…

Una voz chillona la cortó en mitad de su frase, justo cuando iba a decir su nombre, Tobi apareció en la otra parte del pasillo, señalando con un dedo a la chica de una forma acusadora.

-¡Temari está fumando! – Gritó mientras corría hacia ella. - ¡Tobi quiere!  
-¡Eso si que no!

La chica abrazó sus libros y se escondió detrás del Nara. Cuando Tobi estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, cogió a su protector y lo empujó de una forma delicada, haciendo que le cortara el paso a su amigo y ladrón de cigarrillos.  
Sin pensarlo, salió corriendo hacia el jardín con el extraño chico persiguiéndola y gritando "dame un poquito", a lo que ella solo negaba y gritaba_. Las mujeres eran tan problemáticas…_

Se rascó la nuca, viendo como el chico la atrapaba, cayendo los dos al suelo y arrebatándole el cigarrillo. Se volvió sonriente y entró en la escuela, aspirando el humo del cigarrillo mientras su amiga se quedaba tirada en el piso, pataleando y gritando un "la última vez".

* * *

Abrió la puerta del gimnasio, sacudiendo su cabeza y revolviendo sus cabellos anaranjados. Buscó con la mirada a la que hasta el momento había sido una de sus novias._ La más rara, por cierto…_  
_En los meses que estuvieron juntos, no dejó que la besara en otro sitio que no fuese la mejilla. Ninguna caricia fuera de tono, y eso lo desquició.  
Verla con el idiota de Sai… ese estúpido que era tan amigo de las chicas…_

La vio de espaldas, desenredando varios adornos con forma de calabazas terroríficas. Sus torpes dedos intentaban separar los hilos de los que colgarían los adornos. Cerró la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y caminó sigilosamente, llegando junto a ella.

-¿Te ayudo?

La ojiblanca dio un respingo y los adornos le cayeron de las manos. Le miró nerviosa y se arrodilló en el suelo, recogiéndolos con prisa.

-N-no hace… falta. Y-yo puedo. – No se atrevía a mirarlo.  
-¿Tienes pareja para el festival? – Fue directo.  
-…N-no.  
-Me gustaría acompañarte. – Vio como se levantaba y dejaba los adornos sobre la mesa, volviendo a su labor de desenredar aquel lio.  
-… ¿Y K-karin?  
-Lo he dejado con ella. – Se encogió de hombros. - ¿Vendrás con migo?  
-Y-yo… no puedo. – Lo miró por primera vez, de una forma temerosa y avergonzada. – Shikamaru-san, Jack-san y yo tendremos que s-servir… somos los encargados de la cafetería y la directora n-nos puso de camareros…

La Hyuga caminó hacia una de las paredes y colgó el primer adorno, poniéndose de puntillas para llegar lo más alto que podía. Estiró sus brazos y alargó sus deditos, poniendo una cara de concentración para no colgar la calabaza torcida. Pein bufó y la cogió de la cintura, levantándola un poco en el aire para que pudiese llevar a cabo aquella tarea sin problemas.  
_Sintió el cuerpo de la chica rígido, como si fuese una estatua, una especie de muñeca…_  
La ojiblanca pegó con celo el adorno y movió sus piernecitas, esperando a que su ex novio la dejara en el suelo firme.  
Pein la depositó con cuidado junto a la mesa y la observó de espaldas, viendo el brillo de su cabello.

-A-arigato… - Murmuró.  
-Hinata, mírame. – La cogió del hombro, haciéndola girar lo suficiente como para verla, quedado su cuerpo de perfil. – Intentémoslo…  
-Ya lo i-intentamos… - Bajó su mirada, aun con esa expresión de dolor y miedo.  
-Dame una oportunidad… - Pidió.  
-No e-estoy segura de…eso. – Jugueteó con sus dedos, como cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.  
-¿Es por ese estúpido de Sai? – La miró con rencor.  
-¿Nani? – La chica lo encaró, clavando su mirada en la de él.  
-Sales con ese patético, ¿Verdad? – La agarró del brazo, clavando sus dedos en su pálida piel. – He visto como te habla, como te toca…  
-S-somos amigos. – Hinata emitió un gemido doloroso cuando Pein aplicó más fuerza en su agarre.  
-Eres una estúpida.

La empujó, haciendo que callera al suelo. La Hyuga se tocó la zona adolorida del brazo, viendo las marcas rojizas que iban tornándose azules. Tragó en seco. Aquello le recordaba demasiado a los días en los que aun salía con Pain. Siempre que se enfadaba con ella la trataba así, haciéndole daño y gritándole cosas que la herían aun más.  
Levantó la mirada. El chico salía del gimnasio furioso y dando un gran portazo. Estuvo segura que de no ser porque el cristal era doble, se hubiese roto en millones de pedazos.

Algo dentro de ella se encogió. Como si su corazón se quebrase nuevamente. El impulso que sintió pudo más que ella y reaccionó, levantándose del suelo y saliendo al pasillo. Vio a Pein hecho una furia caminar por el pasillo. Corrió hacia él y lo alcanzó antes de que entrara a la cafetería, cogiéndolo del brazo y tirando un poco de él.

-¿Qué quieres? – Casi mordió las palabras.  
-No estoy saliendo con Sai. – Se sorprendió de no tartamudear.  
-¿Entonces? – Se giró, cruzando sus miradas. - ¿Vendrás con migo al festival?  
-T-trabajo… - Murmuró. – Pero podemos vernos… aquí. – Señaló la cafetería. – N-no creo que t-trabaje toda la noche.

El pelinaranja sonrió de lado. Eso era todo lo que quería. Una noche para volver a tenerla junto a él y poder hacer lo que en un principio quiso.

* * *

Ino agitó sus cabellos sueltos, recogiéndolos en una coleta alta frente a su taquilla, mirándose en el espejo del fondo. Siempre pasaba lo mismo, sus cabellos sueltos le provocaban un calor asfixiante, y más cuando el verano aun no había acabado del todo.  
Vio a Pein cruzar el pasillo, con una cara de enfado espantosa. Sonrió contenta por ello. _Sea lo que sea lo que le había pasado, se lo merecía.  
_Dejó sus libros en su taquilla y se dispuso a cerrarla cuando una mano lo evitó. Levantó sus ojos azules y se sintió absorbida por unos color café.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – El chico sonrió, enseñando sus blancos dientes.  
-Ino… - Sus labios se curvaron de una forma seductora. – Y tú eres…  
-Kiba. – Apoyó su espalda en el metal grisáceo. - ¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que se me ha ocurrido una idea.  
-¿A si? – Ronroneó la Yamanaka.  
-Hai… - Le sonrió de lado y se apegó a ella. – Tú y yo. Cenando en un restaurante el viernes.  
-Mmmm… - Se llevó un dedo a su barbilla y fingió una pose pensativa. – El viernes…  
-¿Qué me dices? – Le rozó el brazo con los dedos, incitándola de algún modo. Ino se acercó al él, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cara y mezclando sus respiraciones.  
-Lo pensaré…

Lo dijo en un susurro que consiguió ponerle el bello de punta a Kiba. La ojiazul cerró su taquilla y dio media vuelta, caminando hacia la cafetería y dejando atrás al castaño. Una enorme sonrisa surcó su rostro al recordar lo cerca que había estado de esos labios tan sexis. _Aceptaría aquella cena, pero solo habría cena… nada más hasta que no hubiese nada formal por el medio._

Vio a lo lejos a su amiga Sakura remover el contenido de su vaso con una pajita, con una cara de cansancio y aburrimiento. La molestaría sin dudarlo, solo para que quitara aquella expresión de su cara. _Por mucho que se metiera con ella, no le gustaba verla triste, y después de todo… esa era su forma de decirle cuando la apreciaba._

-¿Qué te pasa ojos de mantis? – Retiró una de las sillas y se sentó.  
-No estoy de humor para aguantarte…

_Aquello la preocupó. Normalmente le contestaba el insulto sin perder ningún segundo…_  
Frunció los labios y se levantó, caminando hacia la barra para pedir dos tarros de helado. _Tal vez aquello le levantara el ánimo a su amiga. _Chasqueó los dedos y llamó la atención del chico castaño que atendía en aquel momento.

-¿Me pones dos tarros de chocolate? – Sonrió.  
-Claro. ¿Tamaño?  
-Grandes Onegai.

El chico abrió una pequeña nevera y sacó dos botecitos de plástico, llenos de aquel dulce que seguro que arreglaba todo lo que a su amiga le pasaba. Dejó el billete sobre la barra y le dijo que se quedara el cambio.  
Jack le sonrió aun más y le dio las gracias en un grito mientras la rubia volvía junto a su amiga. Sakura levantó la cabeza y vio el helado. Su expresión no cambió mucho pero estiró el brazo para alcanzarlo.

-Habla. – Fue una especie de orden, pero después de todo, ellas se trataban así.  
-En la clase de biología nos mandaron un trabajo en grupos. – Abrió el recipiente y se metió una gran cucharada de helado en la boca. La degustó y la tragó con rapidez.  
-Eso no tiene nada de malo. – Ino comió del suyo.  
-Mi compañero es Uzumaki Naruto.  
-Valla… -Sacudió sus cabellos. – Entonces sí que tiene algo malo.  
-La nota es partida… - Susurró. – Y es una de las que más cuentan… ¿Qué pasa si bajo mi media? - Apretó su puño libre. – No me da miedo perder la beca… pero mi madre se disgustará…  
-No vas a bajar la media. – Se rió. – Supongo que Shizune-sensei se habrá dado cuenta de que las notas de Naruto dejan mucho que desear, mientras que las tuyas son impecables. Puede que haya hecho eso para que le sirvas de… modelo a seguir. – Puntualizó.  
-No lo había visto de ese modo…  
-Lo suponía. – Ino se terminó su helado y dejó el plástico sobre la mesa.  
-Gracias… te debo una.  
-En realidad me debes 8'50, pero tranquila, invito yo. – Sakura dio un grito y casi le arrojó lo que quedaba de su helado a su amiga.  
-¡¿No podías dejar bien la conversación por una vez?!  
-La tentación me pudo. – Rió.

La pelirrosa se levantó echa una furia y casi tumbó la silla. Abrió la boca varias veces sin decir nada, como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para meterse con su amiga. Dio un pequeño grito de frustración y salió de la cafetería. Aquello era el colmo. Le contaba su problema a su amiga y primero la ayudaba y después se reía. _¡Ino era una Baka!  
_Caminó por el pasillo dando grandes zancadas hasta que se metió en la clase de biología. Empezaría a preparar el trabajo y le pasaría los apuntes a Naruto. No pensaba dejar que ese torpe inculto bajara su nota.

* * *

Shikamaru dejó sobre la mesa las dos latas de refresco y se quedó mirando a sus dos amigos. Kiba y Naruto jugaban al póquer sobre una de las mesas de la cafetería. Unos pocos billetes estaban en el centro mientras ellos mantenían su expresión seria y distante, mirando fijamente sus cartas.

Kiba suspiró con resignación, no tenía nada bueno. Alguna que otra pareja, pero nada de valor. Miró los billetes y le entraron ganas de llorar, ahí iba su paga semanal, sus ahorros y posiblemente, su Ipod…  
Miró a Shikamaru, esperando alguna idea de su parte, por pequeña que fuese. El Nara lo miró con los labios torcidos y con sus manos izo una pequeña seña. La palma de su mano derecha estaba cortada a la mitad por uno de sus dedos de la mano izquierda. Así que quería ir a mitad…  
Asintió con la cabeza de una forma disimulada y el chico de ojos café dejó la bandeja en la barra, pasando por detrás del rubio. Vio la escalera de color que tenía el ojiazul y puso una mueca, esto sería difícil, pero confiaría en Kiba para engañar a Naruto.

Levantó la cabeza y puso una mano encima de la otra, como una sucesión. El Inozuka entendió y miró de nuevo sus cartas. Se arriesgaría. Después de todo, Naruto era un poco torpe para los juegos.

-Voy. – El castaño puso su Ipod en la mesa, junto a los billetes y añadió su reloj.  
-… - Naruto frunció los labios y puso sus cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa. Que su amigo se arriesgara no era bueno. Significaba que tenía algo muy bueno, y más si añadía su Ipod. Igualó la apuesta, puniendo sobre la mesa su reloj y el colgante de plata que le habían regalado para su cumpleaños. – Lo igualo.  
-Subo la apuesta. – Kiba se quitó una pequeña cadena de plata y el pendiente que llevaba en la oreja izquierda. Naruto se exalto.

Aquello era demasiado. Puso sus cartas boca arriba, enseñándolas y diciendo un "no voy" en un susurro. El castaño empezó a reír de una forma histérica, enseñando las dos parejas ridículas que tenia.

-¡¿Nani?! – El ojiazul se levantó de la silla de un salto. Vio como Kiba cogía el dinero y le pasaba unos cuantos billetes a Shikamaru. ¡Ahora todo estaba claro! - ¡Trampas!  
-Se llama acuerdo mutuo. – El camarero guardó los billetes en su bolsillo y volvió a la barra con una expresión feliz.

El Uzumaki se dejó caer en la silla nuevamente. Su amigo le lanzó el reloj, diciendo que no lo quería, sin embargo se puso a juguetear con su colgante. Sabía que no se lo quedaría, pero posiblemente le costaría trabajo recuperarlo. _Tal vez una semana de tareas…_

-¡¿Dónde estás?! – La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe y entró una Ino furiosa, rompiendo la tranquilidad del lugar.

Naruto parpadeo. _Parecía una pequeña tigresa furiosa, con su cabello dorado bailando en cada movimiento y un pequeño mechón que acariciaba su mejilla… Sacudió su cabeza, leer a Shakespeare en clase de literatura le estaba revolviendo las ideas._

-¡Tu! – La chica señaló a uno de los chicos de otra clase, que removía su zumo mientras miraba las páginas de su libro. Le arrojó una caja de chocolates a la cara, haciendo que su rostro se manchara. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar envenenarme?! – Le espetó. - ¡Si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi taquilla yo…!

No pudo acabar la frase. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y corrió a la papelera, vomitando todo lo que había comido posiblemente en dos semanas. Kiba se levantó corriendo y la cogió por la cintura, ayudando a que sus piernas temblorosas no provocaran que en cualquier momento se desplomase en el suelo. La chica lo apartó y volvió a por el otro chico, que la miraba con terror.

-¡Te mato! – Le grito, intentando golpearlo en la cabeza. - ¡¿Cómo te atreves a intentar envenenarme con chocolates?! ¡Te mataré si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi taquilla!

Dicho esto, salió de la cafetería, dejando a los pocos presentes con una sensación de sudor frio en la nuca y al pobre chaval, con el terror incrustado en su rostro. Pero algo no le cuadraba al rubio. _Chocolates…_

-¡Kiba! – Llamó a su amigo. – ¿No eras tú el que llevaba esa caja en su mochila esta mañana?

El ojicafé se abalanzó sobre el rubio, tapándole la boca y susurrando cosas como "ten piedad" o "cállate". Naruto sonrió, extendiendo la mano para recuperar su cadena de plata. El castaño bufó y se la dio no de muy buena gana.

Se levantó contento y salió de la cafetería. Últimamente todo estaba silencioso. Las horas libres eran ocupadas por los alumnos para preparar lo del festival y el silencio era absoluto. Solo algunos privilegiados como él y otros pocos tenían esas horas sin ninguna tarea, ya que no pertenecían a ningún club.

Se paró frente a la clase de biología. El tremendo ruido que había escuchado llamó su atención y abrió la puerta con curiosidad. Casi le dieron ganas de reír.  
Sakura estaba tirada en el suelo, con varios esqueletos encima de ella. La pobre pataleaba y daba pequeños grititos, su cara de asco y terror izo que Naruto se sujetara al marco de la puerta y clavara sus dedos en la madera para no estallar en carcajadas.

-¿Te ayudo? – Preguntó aun aguantando la risa.  
-¡Quítamelo! ¡Quítamelo! – Sus piernas no paraban de moverse, haciendo que la falda se levantara varios centímetros.

Tragó en seco y se arrodillo junto a ella, clavando su mirada en el esqueleto. Empezó a retirar los huesos de plástico duro, demasiado reales a la vista y al tacto. Consiguió liberarla y la pelirrosa se arrastró con rapidez hasta uno de los rincones de la habitación, recargando su espalda en la pared y doblando sus piernas un poco mientras seguía mirando con terror el esqueleto.

-Ya esta… - El chico sonrió de lado, observando cada detalle de ella. Pocas veces podía mirarla tanto sin ganarse un capón o un puñetazo en el brazo. - ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó al ver que la ojiverde seguía como ida.  
-…S-si… es solo que… esa cosa… - Parpadeó y sacudió su cabeza. –… Nada.

Se levantó y fue junto al chico, arrodillándose junto a él y volviendo a montar el esqueleto. _Aquello había sido terrorífico. Había intentado coger el esqueleto para que le sirviera de guía en su trabajo y el asqueroso muñeco se había desprendido de aquel perchero en el que estaba y había caído sobre ella. ¡Un esqueleto! Aun no se quitaba la sensación del cuerpo._

-¿Me pasas el fémur? – Clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes, quedando prendada de aquel pequeño pedazo de cielo. Estiró el brazo y le pasó el hueso que había pedido. Vio como lo encajaba en su sitió y siguió montando el esqueleto. – Estaba pensado… - No lo dejó terminar.  
-No.  
-Oh… - Sonrió – Entonces lo haremos en tu casa.  
-¿Nani? – Lo miró confundida.  
-El trabajo. Mi casa está cerca de aquí, solo tendríamos que coger el metro.  
-También yo cojo el metro para ir a mi casa. – Se defendió ella.  
-Si, pero te veo caminar hacia el otro lado de la calle y mi casa solo está a unos cuantos metro. - Sonrió, enseñando la hilera de sus blancos dientes. – Pensaba que podríamos hacer el trabajo ahí y luego te acompañaba a tu casa, pero si quieres que lo hagamos en tu casa…  
-¡Ie! – Dio un pequeño grito. – A mi casa no… - Lo último lo dijo en un susurro.  
-Oh… entonces en mi casa. – Sonrió con triunfo.

La Haruno lo miró de reojo mientras seguía montando el esqueleto. _Cualquier lugar era mejor que su casa. No era que se avergonzara de su procedencia ni de donde vivía… solo que sabía que le causaría impresión ver una casa de veinte metros cuadrados, dos habitaciones y un baño minúsculo. _Suspiró._ La idea de ir a su casa no era nada buena…_

* * *

Agarró los muslos de la joven y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. La pelirroja revolvió sus cabellos azabaches y enredó sus dedos en ellos, queriendo acercar su cuerpo más al de él. Gritó cuando las embestidas aceleraron y su respiración se cortó. Se sintió dar vueltas en una espiral placentera y abrazó con fuerza a Sasuke.

En una última estocada, se derramó dentro de ella y notó las convulsiones de aquella cavidad. Recargó su cuerpo sobre el de ella, apoyando la frente en la pared y notando la agobiante respiración de Nashi en su cuello. La sintió moverse para alcanzar sus labios, pero se apartó antes de que lo hiciese.

Soltó a la chica y esta cayó al suelo sentada. Se separó lo suficiente para subirse los bóxers y el pantalón. Lo abrochó, dejando la blusa blanca por fuera y la corbata desajustada. Miró a la pelirroja, que se arreglaba la falda y lo miraba con una mirada feliz.

-Es la segunda vez Sasuke-kun… - Sonrió picara. - ¿Sigues sin controlar tu ira?  
-Controlo mi ira. – Aseguró con su voz gélida. – Pero la gasto en cosas más productivas.

Salió del pequeño armario donde el conserje guardaba las escobas y los productos de limpieza y dejó sola a la pelirroja. _No había podido contenerse. Era eso o golpear a Sai nuevamente… y eso solo habría empeorado las cosas con Hinata.  
Cuando la vio socorrer a su amigo, tocarle el labio… solo sintió la rabia en su garganta pidiendo por un poco de violencia. Pero ya había comprobado que Sai no le temía… tal vez, hasta sentía simpatía por él._

_Un Gay. ¿Cómo era posible? Vale, admitía que era un poco afeminado y siempre andaba rodeado de mujeres… pero siempre había pensado que era su forma de ser. Nunca lo había visto participar en un deporte con otros chicos, en las duchas se esperaba a que todos salieran… ¡Y él que pensaba que era tímido!_ Sonrió de lado. _Al parecer, nada era como pensaba…_

* * *

La campana que daba el final de las clases resonó por el pasillo y una estampida de alumnos inundó cualquier espacio. Temari cogió a Hinata y la empujó a la pared, haciendo que su pequeño cuerpo quedase resguardado de aquella agresiva acción.

-Arigato. – Le sonrió la ojiblanca. – No lo vi.  
-Lo supuse. – Le sonrió también. – Por eso te salve. ¿Cómo quedó el gimnasio?  
-Los adornos están en su sitio. Me costó bastante pero Ino se saltó la clase de historia para ayudarme. – La muchedumbre pasó y las chicas ocuparon el pasillo para ir a sus taquillas.  
-Yo no entre a la clase de arte. – Murmuró. – Lamento no haber ayudado, pero estuve pensado.  
-Lo imagino. – La Hyuga abrió su taquilla y sacó su mochila.  
-Hinata… Necesito hablar con alguien. – Apoyó su cabeza en la taquilla. El cabello de su nuca se erizó al contacto con el frio metal. – Veras… Alguien puso unos…  
-Hinata. – Shikamaru apareció a un lado de ellas, mirándolas de una forma serena. – Jack quiere vernos mañana un poco antes de que empiecen las clases, quiere preparar el inventario para el festival y quiere nuestra ayuda.  
-Arigato por avisarme Shikamaru-san. – Le sonrió y cerró su taquilla. – Oh… casi l-lo olvido. Temari, este es Shikamaru. – La presentó.  
-Ya nos conocimos. – Murmuró el Nara.  
-No nos presentamos. – Apuntó la rubia.  
-Tsk… problemático. – Dio media vuelta y movió su mano en el aire, despidiéndose. – Bonitos zapatos Sabaku no…

Temari se lo quedó mirando con los ojos desorbitados. _¿La había llamado por su apellido? ¿Por qué? Nadie se había fijado en sus zapatos, nadie había dicho nada al respecto y ella ni siquiera había hecho mención de ello. ¿Por qué él si lo había notado? ¿Acaso…?_  
Frunció su ceño y miró la silueta del chico alejarse por el pasillo y pararse en su taquilla.  
Ignoró las palabras de Hinata, ni siquiera la escuchaba. Cerró su taquilla de golpe y caminó de una forma apresurada hacia el chico de coleta.

Shikamaru abrió su taquilla y sacó su mochila. La dejó en el suelo mientras iba guardando los libros dentro de ella. El golpe metálico y el dolor que sintió en sus dedos le izo apretar los dientes para no gritar. Miró con cierta rabia a la chica de cuatro coletas que apretaba la taquilla, consciente de que le había pillado los dedos. _¿Pero que le pasaba?_

-… Tenemos que hablar.  
-¿Tenemos? – Preguntó con una expresión de aburrimiento.  
-Hai. Quiero saber "porque".  
-No lo sé. – Supo a lo que se refería. No había un "porque" para lo que había hecho. Simplemente lo había hecho y ya no había nada más que hablar.  
-¿Por qué? – La Sabaku no lo miró con rabia, esperando algo lógico.  
-Pensaba que era por lastima… - Admitió. – Pero ahora no lo sé…

Vio como la chica quitaba las manos de su taquilla y por fin pudo liberar sus dedos de aquel pellizco doloroso. La vio agacharse y desatarse los zapatos, quitándoselos y quedándose con aquellas calcetas.

-No quiero tu lástima.

Le arrojó los zapatos y volvió a su taquilla descalza, sacó su mochila y metió en ella unos cuantos libros. Observó cómo se metía en el baño y unos minutos más tarde, salía con sus viejos zapatos, semi destrozados y casi cayéndose a trozos.  
La miró alejarse por el lado contrario al que él estaba y se mordió el labio con frustración.  
_¿Por qué había dicho aquello? En un principio pensó que era por lástima, tal vez por el hecho de que se burlaran de ella… Pero ahora no lo sabía.  
Tenia que hablar con esa chica para aclarar las cosas y que se quedara los zapatos. Después de todo, él no pensaba ponérselos._

* * *

Recargó su cuerpo en la verja de la escuela. Con su mirada viperina miraba a cada uno de los estudiantes que salían con sus mochilas en la espalda, riendo y felices de haber acabado las clases.  
Vio al a Hyuga salir sola, dando pequeños pasitos y mirando sus pies. Su rabia creció al verla así de tranquila y recordó la última vez que habían tenido el "placer" de encontrarse"

_**FLASH BACK**_

El liquido cayó por su cabeza, empapando sus cabellos anaranjados y mojando su ropa.  
Escuchó la risa del Nara y vio de reojo la mirada de Hinata. En ella vió una decisión que nunca había visto, y puede que incluso le diera algo de temor.

Pero había algo que no debía pasar por alto. _¡La Hyuga la había humillado!_ Sus ojos llamearon con furia y miraron los blancos. Se levantó de su silla y levantó su mano, dispuesta a golpear a la peliazul en toda la cara para hacerle saber que nunca más debía hacer eso o lo pagaría caro.  
Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando el golpe inminente, pero algo la sorprendió. Jack apareció junto a ella y detuvo a Karin, empujándola y haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

-No permito la violencia en mi lugar de trabajo. – Le avisó.  
-¡Tu patética camarera me echó el zumo por encima! – La señaló con el dedo y gritó, esperando que Jack la despidiese.  
-Y tú has intentado golpearla. Es todo. – Señaló la puerta con su cabeza y la miró con odio. – No me hagas echarte.

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Se acercó a ella de una forma sigilosa, controlando los impulsos que sentía por agarrarla del pelo y emprenderla a golpes contra ella. La cogió del brazo y la empujó contra la verja, en una de las esquinas apartadas del instituto.  
Vio la expresión de sorpresa y miedo en sus ojos y se enorgulleció de ello. Apretó el brazo de la Hyuga e hizo que gimiera de dolor.

-Voy a avisarte de algo… - La miró con asco y rabia. – No vuelvas a meterte entre Temari y yo, porque lo pasaras muy mal…  
-Karin-san… no te conviene h-hacer un escándalo… - La ojiblanca le sostuvo la mirada  
-Mira bonita… - El sarcasmo se notó en su voz. – Que no se te olvide que yo estoy más allá del bien y el mal.  
-Y puede que acabes más allá del guantazo que te voy a dar.

Temari las miraba fijamente, con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y sus piernas separadas, como cuando una madre cabreada espera una explicación. Karin soltó a Hinata y la encaró, sonriendo de una forma malévola.

-Valla Temari… Me sorprende que puedas caminar con tus zapatos.  
-Lo que a mí me sorprende es que puedas formar una frase con la poca inteligencia que tienes. - Pasó de largo, ignorando a la pelinaranja y se situó junto a su amiga. – Gomen por la tardanza… estuve ocupada.  
-N-no pasa nada… - Le sonrió. – Pensaba e-esperarte fuera.  
-¿Vienes al restaurante? – La Sabaku no cambió de tema y comenzó a caminar, empujando levemente a su compañera.  
-Lo intentaré. – Sonrió. – Pero primero tengo que acabar unos d-documentos para mi padre.  
-No hay problema. – Agitó su mano en el aire, quitándole importancia al asunto.  
-¿Esperamos a Gaara-san?  
-Mejor no… - La rubia miró de reojo al Nara, que caminaba en dirección a ellas. – Tengo prisa. ¿No te importa volver sola? – Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
-Ie… - Sacudió su cabeza. – Ve.

La rubia salió corriendo calle abajo, mirando sus pies y por donde chafaba, teniendo el cuidado de procurar que sus zapatos no se destrozaran por la carrera más de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

Kiba se apoyó en el capó del coche de Shikamaru. Odiaba depender de alguien para volver a su casa, ya que a aquellas horas, el autobús no solia pasar. Chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia mientras miraba a los alumnos salir. Saludó a varios compañeros con la cabeza y encendió su Ipod. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la música hipnotica de los Muse.  
Unos pequeños toques en su brazo llamaron su atención.

Dos ojos azules lo miraban con un brillo intenso. Sonrió de lado, enseñando sus colmillos al reconocer esa tonalidad de azul y la cabellera rubia que caia por una parte de aquella cara de porcelana.

-¿Es tu coche? – Sonrió Ino.  
-… No. – Admitió de mala gana.  
-Oh… - La chica torció sus labios. – Nos vemos mañana.

La vio acercase a la carretera y levantar la mano cada vez que algún taxi pasaba cerca. Los dos primeros intentos le parecieron algo graciosos, sobre todo cuando los libros le cayeron de las manos y ella se agachó rápidamente para recogerlos.

-¿Subes? – Shikamaru estaba acercándose a su coche, con un Sasuke algo serio y distante.  
-Hai. – El castaño esperó a que el seguro del coche se quitase y abrió la puerta trasera. - ¿Y Naruto?  
-No viene.

Kiba buscó con la mirada a su amigo rubio, pero lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras. Él y la chica de cabellos rosas salían juntos del instituto cargando un montón de libros y papeles.

* * *

La mujer salió del coche, apoyándose en el asiento para poder levantarse. La enorme barriga de embarazada que traía le dejaba poca movilidad. Junto a ella, su marido cargaba a un pequeño de cuatro años.

-¡Otosan! ¡Ie! ¡No quiero! – El niño de cabellos castaños y cortos, despeinados y revueltos se removía en los brazos de su padre.  
-Kihoru… - El hombre de ojos perlados miró al niño con desesperación.  
-¡Ie! ¡Ie! ¡Quiero mi helado ahora! – Su padre lo bajó al suelo y el menor chafó el pie de su padre.  
-¡Dije que luego! – Los ojos blancos relucieron en furia contenida.  
-¡Okasan! – El niño agarró el vestido ancho de su madre y tiró de él. - ¡Quiero mi helado!  
-Eso lo sacó de ti… - El Hyuga miró con rencor a su mujer.

La castaña miró con dulzura fingida a su marido y luego al niño. Se agachó un poco para llegar a la altura del pequeño y quedar justo frente a él.

-Kihoru… Hoy Okasan ha tenido que ir al médico y levantarse muy pronto… - Le sonrió y su hijo la miró con una ceja levantada. – Y Otosan ha tenido que ir a trabajar a la empresa… - Se podía apreciar cierto tono juguetón en su voz. – Lo que quiero decir es que estamos cansados… y si tú no te callas… te reviento.

La expresión de la mujer cambió a una seria y fría. Kihoru notó como por su nuca resbalaba una gota de sudor frio y miró a su padre, suplicándole con la mirada.  
El hombre sonrió de lado ante el terror de la mirada del pequeño. Miró a su mujer con gratitud y se dispuso a tocar el timbre de la casa cuando algo lo detuvo.

-¡Onisan! – Hinata corría hacia ellos con su mochila entre sus brazos. Cuando llegó a su altura se abrazó a su primo y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla.  
-¡Hinata! – El castaño sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo. - ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Muy bien. – Se soltó y abrazó a la mujer de su primo. - ¿Y ustedes?  
-Algo ocupados. – Tenten señaló la enorme barriga de siete meses. La ojiblanca acarició el vientre de la embarazada y sonrió.  
-¡Hina! – El pequeño se abrazó a las piernas de la chica. - ¡Otosan no me quiere comprar un helado! – Miró a la mayor con sus jitos blancos, brillantes y acuosos, como si fuese a llorar. La imagen hizo que el corazón de la peliazul se encogiera y levantó al menor, abrazándolo y cargándolo.  
-¿Qué te parece si vamos a la heladería esta tarde y te compro el helado más grande que veas? – Sonrió, tratando de animar al niño.  
-¡Kawai! – Kihoru abrazó a Hinata. – Hina es más buena que Otosan.  
-¡Me tienes harto! – Neji levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, en una pose teatral. - ¡Pero que muy harto!

Su hijo le sacó la lengua, haciéndole burla y siendo protegido por la prima de su padre. Sabía que Hinata era una especie de protegida por parte de su Otosan y que mientras estuviese con ella, estaría a salvo.

* * *

-¿Necesitas ayuda? – El rubio miró de reojo a una pelirrosa apurada, tratando de mantener sobre sus brazos la pila de libros que cargaba.  
-…No. – Sakura miró de reojo los escalones del metro y salió a la superficie. El limpio aire meció sus cabellos y respiró hondo.  
-Mi casa está por allí. – Señaló Naruto con su cabeza. – Sígueme.

La Haruno asintió con su cabeza y caminó unos pasos por atrás del chico. Las casas que se alzaban a ambos costados de ella le impresionaban. _Jardines, mansiones… Todo parecía tener un nivel demasiado alto… la hacían sentirse más pequeña de lo que era.  
¿Qué hacia ahí? No pertenecía a aquel lugar y se sentía descolocada. Su falda arrugada, su camisa por fuera y la corbata desecha… algo le decía que en cuanto entrara en la casa, los mayordomos esconderían la vajilla buena._

-Ya llegamos. – Informó el Uzumaki. Una de las mansiones con jardín se imponía frente a ellos, dando una de las mejores vistas que la Haruno podía haber visto nunca. El rubiales llamó al timbre y una voz electrónica preguntó algo que ella no alcanzó a entender. Naruto se rió y dijo su nombre y la puerta metálica se abrió.

Creyó desfallecer ante tanta belleza. El enorme jardín, con una pequeña charca y un árbol de cerezo en la orilla llenaba la superficie del agua con pequeños pétalos. El verde y fresco césped le daba ganas de tirarse por encima y rodar como una pequeña mocosa sin parar de reír.  
Un camino de piedra, lo suficientemente ancho como para que varios coches pasasen por él, guiaba a la entrada de la casa. Dos pilares blancos estaban al final de una pequeña escalinata de piedra y entre ellos, una puerta de madera blanquecina con un gran cristal de adorno.

-No es una gran casa… - Murmuró el rubio.  
-No tienes ni idea de lo que es una gran casa.

Sakura mordió las palabras. _¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Es que acaso no veía lo enorme que era? ¿La belleza que contenía?_  
Sus ojos se clavaron en los azules con rabia y rencor. _Si el viviese un día en su casa, estaba más que segura de que no volvería a decir aquello nunca más._

* * *

La cortinita de la cocina se abrió y una cabeza con cabellos pelirrojos asomó por ella.  
Las enormes gotas de sudor daban a entender el calor infernal que hacía en la cocina. Sus ojos agua marina buscaron a su hermana mientras sostenía un plato de pasta en una de sus manos.

-¡Temari! – Llamó. La chica apareció por detrás de la barra. – Lleva esto a la quince.  
-¿Me ves cara de camarera? – Preguntó con fastidio.  
-Eres la camarera Temari.

Su otro hermano le sonrió con burla mientras dejaba los platos sucios en una pequeña ventana en la que rápidamente, las manos de Gaara los cogieron.  
La chica chasqueó la lengua y cogió el plato, dirigiéndose de manera automática a la mesa nombrada.  
Dejó la comida y le deseó buen provecho al cliente. Cuando se giró, su hermano Kankuro estaba leyendo el papel que había estado escribiendo a escondidas. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico que la miró con sorna.

-¿No se te ocurre nada más? – Sostuvo el papel en el aire.

En el centro, se podía leer claramente _"Quien soy yo"_, y solo había escrita una frase. _"Soy lo que soy. No hay explicación."_  
La rubia se abalanzó sobre su hermano mayor y le arrebató el papel de las manos. Lo arrugó haciendo una pequeña pelota de él y lo guardó dentro de su mochila.

-Siempre pensé que eras una chica de palabras. – Se rió de ella.  
-Y yo pensé que eras un Baka, pero veo que eres más que eso. – Le contestó con malos modales.  
-Uuuu… – Aulló. – La señorita simpatía está de buen humor. – Ironizó. - ¿Ya has hecho llorar a alguien?  
-Ie… pero aún queda mucho día por delante. – Sonrió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, con la correa algo gastada y un poco rota. Hinata iría al restaurante pero algo más la preocupaba. Había quedado con Riuimi hacia horas, y como siempre, se retrasaba.  
Miró el techo, volviendo a contar las baldosas y grabando el número en su mente. 1852.  
Escuchó la puerta del restaurante abrirse y suspiró con alivio.

-Valla… hacia mucho que no te veía. – Kankuro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.  
-Tsk… no tenía ni idea de que trabajabas aquí.  
-No trabajo aquí. – Apuntó. – Soy dueño de esto.

Temari se giró solo para que su enfado creciera. El Nara estaba parado en la puerta, mirándola fijamente y con los labios torcidos.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Estalló.  
-¿Os conocéis? – Su hermano los miró a ambos, esperando la respuesta.  
-Nos presentaron. – Shikamaru le restó importancia.  
-Oh… bien. – El castaño se recargó en la barra. – Temari, sírvele algo.  
-¡Que se sirva él!

Le arrojó la bayeta a la cara y le dio la espalda, metiéndose en la cocina con su otro hermano. Lo vio debatir con un sofrito de verduras y le quitó la sartén de las manos, empujándolo con un golpe de cadera y ocupando su lugar.  
_Definitivamente, el día no podía ser peor…_

-Veo que os lleváis bien. – Rió el mayor.  
-Hai… - Ironizó. – Es problemática.  
-Más que eso. – El Sabaku no rió y le sirvió un refresco. – Y dime… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Tengo que hablar con tu hermana.

El Nara dejó sobre la barra una caja de zapatos, aun con la pequeña nota pegada a la solapa y el envoltorio de regalo semi roto y arrugado.  
Se había propuesto que la rubia se quedaría con esos zapatos y lo haría costase lo que costase.

* * *

_**NA:**__ Lamento profundamente la tardanza. Estuve de viaje y la verdad, no pude escribir mucho. Lamento también el no haber comentado en otros fics, demo no tengo tiempo de nada.  
La conti de "Del odio al amor hay un paso" no tardaré en subirla. Se me quedó trabada y no consigo sacarlo, demo lo haré xD_

_Sigo buscando algún/a voluntario para hacer un fic compartido con migo. Si hay algún/a interesado/a, Onegai! Que lo diga T-T_

_Después de la próxima conti, no sé si subiré nada más hasta dentro de un tiempo. Tengo que preparar mis exámenes de inicio y estudiar bastante, demo creo que seguiré subiendo algo, aunque no lo aseguro._

**elis......:** Espero no haber tardado mucho en la conti, aunque se que así a sido -.-'  
Aun así, pido disculpas por la tardanza y espero que te guste ^^

**dark groW****:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, últimamente me cuesta mucho escribir, pero espero que te siga gustando ^^

**Rach Black****:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, y me alaga que digas eso (Aunque a mi me parezca bastante malo xD) Espero que la conti también sea de tu agrado. La hice más larga en compensación por la tardanza xD

**pAuL1Naa*******:** Me alegro de que te gusten mis fics, y espero que esta conti también te agrade ^^

**adrifernan19****:** Si, Hinata se llenó de valentía, aunque eso le va a costar más de un disgusto. Espero que te gusteee! N.n

**Hyuugita****:** Sep, el control de ira tendrá que esperar a la próxima conti. Aunque valdrá la pena xD  
Sip, Sai de gay es tierno, aunque él no salió con ninguna chica. Si te molestó que Sasuke lo agrediera… espera a ver lo que le hará Pein xD El pobre Sai estará echo polvo xD  
Karin y su amiga seguirán fastidiando, y créeme que no tardarás en odiarlas mucho más ^^'

**SesshomeShan****:** Asesinarme?? *o* No seas cruel! Piensa en mis hijitos! Algún día los tendré y no tendrán madre! T-T  
No soy maga xD, solo escribo lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza. Espero que esta conti también te guste! La escribí más larga xD solo espero que no sea aburrida ^^'

**NarutoandHinata****:** El SasuHina se dará un poco lento, demo tardará un poco. Primero Pein hará de las suyas y puede que hasta consiga salir un par de veces con Hina. Demo nada como para preocuparse xDDD

**Carito-Chan****:** Bueno, lo de dejar de escribir… lo haré algún dia xD pero de momento no lo tengo previsto hasta que no acabe los fics xD  
Bueno, Temari no puede golpearlas porque es becada y se ganaría la expulsión. Por lo menos, así ocurre en mi colegio e intenté reflejarlo pero con más dramatismo xD  
Bueno, Say no es gay por nada en concreto, solo porque necesitaba un chico cerca de Hinata, y como ella no es capaz de relacionarse abiertamente, que mejor que un chico que es como una chica más? ^^'

**crhismas-machine****:** Gracias por el adelanto de tu fic! Casi me da algo cuando lo lei y me gustó mucho! Luego cuando vi que lo habías actualizado me puse a leerlo como una loca xD  
Bueno, Tsunade no es una pervertida, al menos no mucho xDD Y Sasuke seguirá con sus ataques de ira unos cuantos capis más xD  
La verdad es que si que me esfuerzo con los capis, me cuesta mucho acoplar las personalidades e intento hacer lo mejor posible xD Espero que te guste esta conti y que me des tu opinión!

**flordezereso****:** Mmm… a Gaara te lo presto, pero Sasukin es mio! *o* Me alegra que te guste el fic, aunque me cuesta mucho adaptar la personalidad de los personajes. Espero que esta conti sea de tu agrado y que me des tu opinión! Me costó mucho escribir esta conti -.-'

**Mizuno Gin****a:** Bueno, lo primero gracias por los ánimos. Me sirvieron de mucho y consiguieron ponerme de mejor humor.  
Y lo segundo xD, espero no haberme tardado con la conti, aunque es mucho más larga que las anteriores. Y para darte una pista xD Tsunade tendrá cierta ayuda con sus novelas xDDD Espero que te guste esta conti ^^

**Vainilla-Pervinca****:** Sasuke es más que irritable xD y estará fera de control por lo menos un par de capis más xD No eres masoquista! A mi también me gustan los chicos así xDDDD  
No te preocupes, Karin sufrirá con Nashi, pero después de hacérselo pasar mal a Hinatita (N)

Espero que te guste esta conti xD me costaron de escribir algunas escenas ^^'

**AzakuChan****:** Pues si, la cosa se pondrá mejor a partir del baile xD Respondiendo a tu pregunta… el fic se llama de esa manera por una muy buena razón que saldrá en algún momento, concretamente en clase de literatura xD pero no será al final. El fic esta basado en una película titulada así, demo va a ser algo diferente a la película. Espero que te guste la conti y espero tu opinión del capi xD me costó bastante escribirlo ^^'

**angela-hinata****:** Bueno, esta vez ni red bull ni coca-cola ni café. Dejé el ordenador encendido y me puse a vagar por la casa. Conforme se me ocurría algo venia y lo escribía xD  
sasuke seguirá unos capis más con su ira, hasta que Hinata acceda a salir con él y ocurra lo inevitable xDDD  
sai de gay te sorprende? A mi me pareció un papel ideal para él. Así que Hanabi te parece mala! xDDD peor te va a parecer con todo lo que va a hacer la pequeña xDDD  
Bueno, ya viste que no corrieron a Hinata, demo su valentía le costará un disgusto porque Karin y Nashi se vengaran de ella.  
Te apuntas a intimidar a Kishimoto? Kukukuku!

**sakatomo-kirumi****:** Pues no! A Hinata no la castigaron por lo que hizo, demo porque Jack la salvo ^^ demo… a los que si castigaran serán a otras dos personas que van a protagonizar más de una pelea en los pasillos, demo no quiero dar detalles! xD

**C****arrieclamp:** Me alegra que te guste. A mi sigue sin gustarme el fic xD lamento que las contis no sean muy seguidas, me cuesta mucho actualizar este fic al igual que otros, pero intento hacerlo lo más rápido que puedo ^^' Espero que la conti sea de tu agrado y que te siga gustando el fic =)

**kierinahana****:** Hinatita se armó de valor, pero eso le va a costar más de un disgusto… Karin no se quedará de brazos cruzados y se vengará. Sasuke será más que perverso! Y Su terapia seguirá durante unos cuantos capis más xDDD  
tenten y neji ya hicieron acto de presencia xDDD espero que te guste su papel de padres, aunque a mi no acabó de convencerme xD

**Reika-Deathless****:** Te confieso que me asuste cuando leí lo de: "No me gustó…" Me quedé congelada pensando: " Y ahora como intento cambiar algo? A lo mejor he escrito algo más o tal vez tendría que llevar la historia por otro sitio…" pero cuando seguí leyendo el review mi pulso se normalizó xD Onegai… No me des esos sustos! T-T  
Se que me tardé con la conti, demo acoplar las personalidades y meter los hechos… cuesta mucho! Sangre no Onegai! Sangre no! T____T  
La idea de la pelotita la meteré en la próxima conti. Anko se la dará y le obligará a usarla xDDDD Aunque luego irá a descargar su ira de otra forma ¬¬'

**princezzhina-dark****:** Sip!, Sasu y Pein celosos! Y montaran un par de escenitas xD Sai recibirá más de un golpe, créeme. Aunque todo acabará bien para el moreno xDDD Nashi y Karin tendrán su castigo, demo primero Hinata y Temari sufrirán un poco (N) Espero que te guste ^^

**Andromeda Xang****:** Si, acoplar la personalidad de los personajes es lo que más me cuesta. Tal vez por eso me cuesta tanto escribir este fic xD Aun así espero que no halla quedado aburrido ni nada parecido ^^'

**RebeKyuubi****:** Bueno, tú has sido las primera en leer la conti completa! xD Que tal quedó? Alguna duda o sugerencia?  
Si, Karin y Nashi pagaran, pero tardaran en hacerlo. Si te sirve de algo…. Ino, Sakura y Temari les harán algo… y Hinata se apuntará xD  
Te aclaro que Pein está celoso porque cree que Sai tiene más posibilidades de acostarse con Hina que él.  
Espero que te guste la conti y que no me mates por la tardanza xD

**black-sky-666****: **Tienes razón. Pein esta celoso porque cree que Sai tiene más posibilidades de acostarse con Hinata que él, demo lo que pronto le preocupará es Sasuke xD  
Y te aseguro que el baile será más que interesante. Se descubrirá a la pareja del armario! xDDDD Sip, Hina se envalentonó, pero le costará caro. Karin no dejará las cosas así como así y menos tratándose de Hinata.  
Bueno, Sakura no es la única que tiene problemas en casa. Temari, Ino y Hinata también tendrán, pero puedo decirte que los más grabes no los tendrá Hina.  
Espero que te guste la contiii ^^

**Lilamedusa****:** Pein esta celoso porque cree que Sai tiene más posibilidades de acostarse con Hinata que él, demo pronto descubrirá que alguien más le va a hacer la competencia xD Hinata demuestra valor, si… pero eso le va a costar caro.  
Ino y Temari te parecen graciosas? Por lo general la gente se ríe de las peleas entre Sakura e Ino, aunque admito que Temari tiene sus momentos xD  
Lamento las faltas de ortografía, y si ves alguna, Onegai, dímelo. Intentaré tener más cuidado la próxima vez ^^

**hinata-uchihadark****:** Sip, Hinata les plantó cara, pero eso le traerá consecuencias. Espero tu opinión sobre el capi! Realmente me costó escribirlo -.-

**DTBlackheart****:** Me alegra que encuentres similitudes. Intento ponerlas aunque debido a las personalidades me cuesta mucho xD Si te gusto a Pein y Sasuke celosos.. espera a ver la próxima conti xD habrá más que celos kukuku! Espero que te guste la conti ^^

**LennaParis****:** Si… el SasuHina será un poco lento. Respondiendo a tu duda… Pein solo quiso y quiere acostarse con Hina. Lamento que no te guste el NaruSaku, demo intentaré no ponerlo mucho, de todas formas, Sakura será muy distinta de cómo se la pone en el manga.  
Hinata volverá a defender a Temari, aunque eso le costará caro. Pero pronto otra persona será la que defienda a la rubia =) espero que te guste el capi ^^

**DarkAmy-chan****:** Si! Sai gay xD y será el que más ayude a que el SasuHina aparezca xD Te hizo gracia lo de Tsunade?? Espera a ver lo que le espera. Digamos que recibirá cierta inspiración para sus novelas de cierto bibliotecario xDDDD Espero que te guste el capi ^^

**H****yuugauchiha:** Gracias por tu review. Estaré esperando tu opinión de este. Lo escribí mucho más largo en compensación por haber tardado xD

**S****haapithaa:** Las cosas se dan rápido? Yo pensé que iban lentas xD aunque confieso que antes de que Sasuke y Hinata salgan, pein hará muchas cosas y Ino y Kiba junto con Naruto y Sakura ya saldrán juntos xD  
Muchas gracias por los animos, aunque ya lo superé. Lo pasé mal un tiempo, pero las ganas de continuar escribiendo los fics más complicados volvieron xD

_Espero que disfruten de la lectura y que dejen review.  
Cuidense n.n_


	6. Tu ganas

_**10 razones para odiarte**__ (SasuHina)  
__**Genero:**__ Romance/Humor  
__**Categoría:**__ T  
__**Aviso:**__ Algunos personajes pueden hacerse de odiar. Fic basado en la película "10 cosas que odio de ti"._

* * *

_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o~ **__10 razones para odiarte_ ~_**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o**__O__**o  
- Tú ganas –**_

* * *

_Una regla tiene el juego;  
Si quieres ganar, no has de jugar._

* * *

Enterró su cara en la almohada, conteniendo el grito de rabia y frustración. _Definitiva y oficialmente, su hermano era un capullo y lo odiaba. No solo la había humillado, sino que por su culpa, el Nara se había salido con la suya._

_El idiota de Kankuro había entrado a la cocina del restaurante después de que Gaara le amenazara con sacarla de ahí o él también se uniría con la histeria de la rubia.  
El castaño la había cogido en brazos, ignorando sus gritos y patadas y la había sentado en la barra del restaurante. Le había quitado los zapatos y los había echado al contenedor de basura.  
Le había impedido que se lanzara a por ellos y la había amenazado para que aceptara el regalo que Shikamaru le hacia de buena fe._

_¡Ja! ¡Escupía en su buena fe y vomitaba en sus buenas intenciones!_ _Lo peor vendría ese día… Temari seguía sin saber como presentarse en la escuela. No se atrevería a mirar a Shikamaru al rostro y no era por vergüenza, sino por no matarlo en el acto._

-¡Temari! ¡Sal de la cama! – La voz de Gaara consiguió que su ira creciera. - ¡Vas a llegar tarde a clase!  
-¡No pienso levantarme!

El silencio perduró unos minutos hasta que los pasos se hicieron demasiado sonoros. Kankuro entró con el pantalón del pijama y una camisa algo vieja. De un manotazo, retiró las sabanas y la colcha de encima del cuerpo de su hermana y la dejó con su camisón a la vista, tratando de cubrirse.

-¡Ya me tienes harto! – Le gritó. - ¡Sal ahora mismo!  
-¡Tú no eres mi padre! ¡No pienso levantarme!

La rubia se abrazó a la almohada con furia. Ese día se quedaría en la cama y nadie podría impedirlo, o al menos, eso pensaba ella.  
Se vio en el aire, levantada en vilo por los brazos de su hermano. Trató de agarrarse a los barrotes de madera que había en el cabezal de la cama, pero llegó tarde.  
El hombro de Kankuro se clavó en su cadera y tubo que sujetarse a su espalda para no caer. Colgada boca abajo y con mitad del cuerpo colgando a cada lado de su hermano, gritaba maldiciones y algún que otro insulto.  
La sacó de la habitación y caminó con ella por el pasillo. En un último intento desesperado, la rubia se agarró al marco de una de las puertas.

-¡No pienso ir! – Declaró.  
-¡Temari! ¡No me lo pongas más difícil! – Kankuro tiraba de ella para soltarla.  
-¡He dicho que no, y es que no!  
-¿Interrumpo?

El escándalo fue interrumpido de golpe. Frente a los Sabaku no, Shikamaru estaba apoyado en la puerta mientras Gaara se apoyaba en la pared, a medio vestir con su uniforme y tratando de contener la sonrisa.

-¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! – Temari bramó a todo pulmón. Con sus manos, trató de taparse para que el Nara no la viese con aquella pequeña camisola vieja y desgastada.  
-Lo invité a desayunar. – Kankuro sonreía ampliamente.  
-El restaurante aun no estaba abierto, así que pensé que estarías aquí.

Shikamaru se preguntaba si había hecho bien en subir al piso. Pero en aquel momento, poco le importaba. La imagen de la rubia siendo cargada al baño por su hermano mientras esta trataba de agarrarse a las paredes, no tenia precio.

* * *

Kurenai acunaba a su hijo en el pasillo del instituto. La niñera le había fallado y lo único que le quedaba, era esperar a que algún profesor se hiciese cargo de él en las horas que ella tenía clase.  
El pequeño Asuma sonreía angelicalmente mientras se llenaba la cara de baba por tratar de meterse el puño en la boca. La mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios.

Vio pasar a Kiba, somnoliento y abrir su taquilla. Era de los pocos que tenía clase a esa hora de la mañana, los demás grupos empezaban una hora más tarde. El castaño abrió la boca, dando un enorme bostezo y sacó un libro. Cerró con llave la puerta metálica y caminó adormilado por el pasillo.

Cuando vio al niño, levantó una ceja. No era normal que Kurenai trajese su hijo al instituto. La mujer lo miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa ausente y giró al bebe para que pudiese ver al joven.

-Asumita… - Lo llamó. – Dile "hola" a Kiba. – Su voz sonaba muy dulce, nada que ver con los gritos que daba en las aulas. El pequeño miró al castaño y abrió la boca, llenándose todavía más de baba. Kiba levantó una deja y puso una mueca de asco. – Kiba, dile "hola". – Ordenó la mujer al ver la mueca con la que miraba a su pequeño.  
-Hola.

Kiba se apresuró a responder. No quería ganarse un castigo de buena mañana. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la imagen del niño de la cabeza. _Cuantas babas…_ pensó con asco. _Todavía no se explicaba porque una fabrica de porquerías como aquella conseguía tener pendientes a todas las mujeres._ Suspiró. _Las chicas eran raras…_

* * *

Sakura puso el tazón de cereales frente al rostro adormilado de su hermano. Sus cabellos marrones brillaban por la luz que entraba por la ventana y sus ojitos grises estaban semi cerrados. Su cabeza iba cayendo poco a poco hacia la mesa, como si se durmiese sentado.  
La Haruno contuvo la risa cuando dejó caer el plato con fuerza, asustando al menor y haciendo que se irguiera de golpe.

-Come. – Le ordenó.

La chica volvió al fregadero y continuó lavando los platos. Echó una fugaz mirada hacia el pasillo, viendo la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de su madre. No la había oído entrar la noche pasada.

-Escucha enano. – El menor la miró mientras comía. – Esta tarde voy a salir con mis amigas a comprar una cosa. Ves al parque y quédate jugando hasta que yo pase a por ti.  
-¿No puedo venir a casa? – Se quejó.  
-Hoy no. Prometo compensártelo.

Le sonrió con gracia y el niño suspiró. Los viernes era un día muy malo para estar en casa. Su madre solía traerse a algún que otro cliente para ganar un poco más de dinero, y por lo general, Sakura se encargaba de evitar que Yuri los pillase en plena faena como le había pasado a ella tiempo atrás.  
Le dio un beso en la mejilla, pellizcando con los labios el moflete. El niño, acostumbrado a aquellos mimos, se dejó hacer mientras la chica lo despeinaba.  
La ojiverde salió corriendo, cogiendo su mochila y desapareciendo por la puerta.

* * *

Tsunade entró en su despacho. Lo primero que percibió fue el silencio; eso era un mal augurio, muy malo. Se dirigió a la ventana y la abrió de golpe, observando a los alumnos entrar al centro de una forma paranoica.

Ese día era viernes. El ultimo dia de la semana laboral y el más frustrante de todos. Millones de hormonas revolucionadas por la llegada del fin de semana, y para colmo, ese día empezaban los partidos de fútbol.

-¡Cuidado!

Escuchó el grito demasiado tarde. Un balón de fútbol se estrello contra su rostro y el impacto la lanzó hacia atrás. Escuchó la voz de varias personas gritar su nombre y luego salir corriendo.

-¡Estúpidos niñatos! – rugió.  
-¿Tsunade-sama? – Shizune la miraba desde la puerta. Tapaba sus labios con una de sus manos para evitar que su jefa viese la enorme risa que le había provocado la escena.  
-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó la rubia de mal humor.  
-Tenemos dos problemas. – informó.  
-¿Solo dos?

La mujer se sentó en la enorme silla de su despacho, gruñendo y pateando el bacón que la había golpeado hasta dejarlo en una de las esquinas. Se pasó las manos por el rostro adolorido y se palpó la nariz. Si esos jodidos mocosos se la habían arruinado, ya podían prepararse.

-La canguro de Kurenai no ha podido ir a cuidar de su hijo hoy. – le explicó la castaña. – Así que se ha traído al niño al trabajo.  
-No hay problema. – musitó Tsunade. – Ese niño es una ricura y es muy tranquilo. No creo que provoque problemas. ¿Algo más?  
-Hai… - asintió con la cabeza. – El padre Hidan ya ha llegado.

Tsunade clavó los ojos en su secretaria. Si ese hombre había llegado solo podía significar una cosa. Que lo alumnos del ultimo curso le habían lanzado el balón intencionadamente en venganza. Después de todo, no era la primera vez que le hacían una faena cuando un cura venia a hablarles de sexualidad.

* * *

No apartaba la mirada de la carretera. Sin embargo, se permitía observar a la mujer que iba junto a él de vez en cuando. Cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. Los labios firmemente apretados y lo más apegada posible a la puerta. Aquello le causaba gracia.

Shikamaru aparcó en uno de los huecos que quedaban en el aparcamiento y salió del coche. Se sorprendió al ver que Temari no lo hacia. Simplemente seguía en la misma posición, quieta como una estatua de sal.

Suspiró cansado y se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto. La abrió para que la chica saliese, pero lo que recibió fue un par de zapatos golpeando sus piernas para, después, caer inertes en el suelo de cemento.

-¿Todos los hombres con los que tratas tienen que pasar por esto? – preguntó aburrido.  
-Solo los que me caen mal. – refunfuñó.  
-¿Y yo te caigo mal? – una sonrisa curvó sus labios.  
-… Peor.

Conforme estaba la situación, el Nara sabia que aquello iba para rato. Se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose sobre el césped y apoyando su espalda en el BMW negro. De reojo, vio los pies descalzos de la rubia balancearse en el aire mientras sus piernas colgaban desde el asiento. Le pareció gracioso ver los calcetines blancos con la forma de los dedos de los pies.  
Si lo que pretendía era pasarse ahí todo el día, el podía ser igual de cabezota y se quedaría hasta que ella misma se pusiese los dichosos zapatos.

* * *

Cerró su taquilla y miró alrededor con miedo. Desde que había entrado al instituto, un nerviosismo irracional se había apoderado de ella. ¡_No podía permitirse aquello!_ Sacudió su cabeza con frustración, logrando que sus cabellos rosados le hiciesen cosquillas en la punta de la nariz. Ella era una mujer adulta capaz de solucionar sus problemas, sin embargo, se sentía como una muñeca de gelatina.

Suspiró y apoyó la frente en el metal de su casillero. Necesitaba pensar… larga y tendidamente. Alejar la confusión en la que se había sumido su mente y dejar cada cosa en su lugar. Eso era lo correcto, lo mejor.

-Ohayo… Sakura.

La voz le provocó un escalofrío. Entró en pánico y su respiración se aceleró. Ladeó la cabeza lo suficiente como para ver los ojos azules de Naruto. No eran tan claros como siempre los había visto. Esta vez, un tono eléctrico los oscurecía.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo. – suspiró el rubio.  
-… Tal vez en otro momento.

Apretó los libros contra su pecho y giró sobre sus talones, rogando a alguna fuerza sobre natural que la ayudase a salir de aquello. La mano masculina se aferró con fuerza al brazo femenino y la chica se detuvo. Mantenía sus ojos verdes clavados en el suelo, sin atreverse a levantarlos un milímetro más de lo necesario.

-¿No te gustó? – pudo ver de reojo como el chico la miraba aterrado, como si la respuesta que le diese fuese capaz de destruir todo un mundo.  
-Hay muchas cosas que me gustan. – trató de salirse por la tangente.  
-Me refiero al beso.

**FLASH BACK**

Bufó molesta. Llevaba una hora y media en aquella casa. Una hora y media aguantando la mirada de aquel rubio clavada en su figura y una hora y media resistiendo la tentación de lanzarle un puñetazo.

-Sakura, ¿Vas a salir conmigo? – volvió a insistir.  
-Ie.  
-Onegai.  
-Ie.  
-¿Hacemos un trato? – propuso con entusiasmo.  
-Ie.  
-Vamos… - suplicó. – Te aseguro que te interesará. – la chica levantó la mirada y lo observó con incredulidad. – Tu me haces una pregunta de la asignatura que quieras… vale cualquier cosa. Si acierto, me das un beso.  
-¿Y si fallas? – preguntó.  
-… Te dejo en paz.  
-¿Para siempre? – esta vez fue ella la que mostró entusiasmo en su voz.  
-Hai.

Ella apretó los labios y miró el techo de una forma pensativa. Debía elegir cuidadosamente la pregunta para que el rubio no acertara. Trató de recordar alguna clase en la que él no estuviese, contando con la ventaja de la personalidad olvidadiza y despistada del rubio.

Sonrió cuando recordó una clase de biología en la que se había impartido una proyección sobre el cáncer. Su mente reprodujo el recuerdo y pudo ver a Naruto durmiendo en la última fila.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre una célula cancerigena y una sana?

El chico se llevó las manos a la cabeza y enterró los dedos en sus dorados cabellos. Aquello no se lo esperaba. Conociendo a Sakura, hubiese previsto una pregunta de otro tipo, tal vez relacionada con la economía del siglo XVIII o con alguna crisis sociocultural.

-Lo siento, Naruto… - la chica comenzó a levantarse mientras recogía los libros de anatomía Ahora que habían acabado el trabajo, ya no había excusa para que permaneciese ahí.  
-Una célula cancerigena evita la muerte celular, sigue reproduciéndose y corroyendo las células de su alrededor. Por eso un cáncer crea tumores, aunque no todos. Un ejemplo de esto es la Leucemia. – Naruto miró a la pelirrosa con seriedad. – Cuando una célula queda dañada, se podría decir que se autodestruye. Una célula con cáncer, simplemente, sigue creando células dañinas. Este proceso se llama _apoptosis_.

La Haruno hubiese querido decir algo. Tener un margen de tiempo para encontrar algún error entre sus palabras y corregirle, sin embargo, no lo tuvo.  
El Uzumaki se había levantado con una lentitud hipnotizante y la había cogido de la mano, tirando de ella suavemente y obligándola a que se apoyara en la mesa, quedando en la misma posición que él.

Juntó sus labios con los de la pelirrosa en un suave roce, casi tan sutil como el tacto de la seda. Ella únicamente pudo cerrar los ojos y abandonarse a la sensación.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

-Dime… - volvió a insistir. - ¿Te gustó el beso?  
-… Hai. – murmuró.  
-Entonces… ¿Por qué saliste corriendo? – la interrogó. – Normalmente se esperan un par de días antes de hacerlo.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír. Realmente, después del beso, había reaccionado como una niña pequeña. Saliendo a trompicones de la casa mientras murmuraba todos los componentes químicos que conocía.

-Sakura… solo te lo pediré una vez más. – el ojiazul agacho la cabeza y la volvió a levantar con una enorme sonrisa. - ¿Quieres salir conmigo?  
-… Naruto. – bufó.  
-¡No acepto un no por respuesta! – la amenazó. – De manera que iremos juntos al festival de Halloween.

Vio al rubio alejarse a toda prisa mientras ella se quedaba pensando en mitad del pasillo. _¡Un momento! ¡Ese estúpido no le había dejado contestar! _Arrugó la nariz con enfado cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer aquel cretino.

* * *

Entró al aula con desgana. Se sentía sumamente cansado y con un sueño horrible. Se había pasado toda la noche buscando los libros que Hanabi le había dado en aquella lista, y para colmo, la mayoría de los documentos que se había copiado del ordenador de Hinata, tenían contraseña.

Tendría que buscar a Sai para que le diese una idea de cual podría ser, o en su defecto, pagarle a Shikamaru para que las quitase. Después de todo, el Nara era un hacha con la informática. Una vez metió un virus en los ordenadores del profesorado solo para que las notas se autodestruyesen. Después de eso, tuvieron que aprobar a todos los alumnos, ya que si alguno reclamaba, no tenían las notas en las que basarse para defender la nota final.

Se sentó en su pupitre y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. Tal vez si dormía cinco minutos, estaría con la mente lo suficientemente despejada como para resistir aquel día. Sin embargo, lo que había descubierto no lo dejaba dormir.

La Hyuga tenía una extraña afición hacia los libros feministas, sin embargo, algunos de los títulos que había en aquella lista de papel, correspondían al género del romance con un toque de erotismo. Por no decir bastante erotismo. Puede que aquella chica tímida resultase ser toda una fiera con la que se divertiría un buen rato.

* * *

Shizune volvió a dar un buen trago a su café mientras corregía los exámenes de sociales. Plantearle un aumento de sueldo a Tsunade solo había servido para que la pusiera de sustituta en aquella clase ahora que el profesor había decidido cogerse la baja por depresión.

Alguien tenía que meter el trabajo del profesorado como deporte de riesgo. Cuando los alumnos no estaban contentos, solo podían ocurrir cosas malas. Las ruedas del coche pinchadas, la carrocería rallada, los cristales rotos, globos de agua por los pasillos que misteriosamente nadie lanzaba y que siempre aterrizaban en el rostro de alguien…

Leyó la respuesta de uno de los exámenes y empezó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Varias lágrimas caían por sus mejillas de la risa. Su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de verle el lado divertido a aquella respuesta tan improvisada e ignorante.

-¿Qué ocurre? – Kurenai entró al aula con su bebé en brazos.  
-Escucha esto. – se aclaró la garganta. – Explica todo lo que sepas sobre los reyes medievales. – Shizune levantó la vista y vio a la mujer asentir con su rostro, dando a entender que le prestaba atención. – Podemos ver dos tipos de reyes. Los reyes magos, los cuales, hacían regalos a todos los niños con su dinero, y los reyes normales, que con el dinero de todo el mundo, hacían regalos a sus niños.

Las dos mujeres estallaron en risas. Shizune se fijó en el nombre que había escrito en la parte superior del examen; _Inozuka Kiba._  
Solo por hacerle pasar ese rato tan divertido, iba a ponerle un suficiente.

* * *

La gente comenzaba a irse del comedor. Hinata suspiró con alivio al ver que ya no tenía trabajo y que todas las mesas estaban servidas. Los viernes solo había asignaturas de asistencia opcional, un pequeño refuerzo para las clases impartidas los demás días de la semana.  
Sacó un pequeño zumo antes de ir a la mesa en la que estaban sentadas sus amigas y unirse a la conversación.

-No puedo creer que estés con él. – le reprochó Ino a Sakura.  
-Técnicamente… no estoy con él.  
-¡Te besó! – se escandalizó. - ¡Y vas a ir con él al festival de Halloween!  
-¿De quien hablan? – quiso saber la Hyuga.  
-…Naruto. – suspiró la Haruno.  
-…Creí que pensabas que era un Baka. – murmuró la ojiblanca.  
-Sigo pensándolo. – recordó.  
-No eres la única. – Ino le dio un mordisco a su pastel de dulce de leche.  
-Compórtense… onegai. – suplicó la peliazul. – Por cierto… ¿Vieron a Temari?

Las dos chicas abrieron la boca y luego la cerraron, hinchando sus mejillas de una forma pensativa. Movieron la cabeza de una forma negativa y trataron de buscar con la mirada a su amiga desaparecida sin tener mucha suerte.

-Ne… - La Yamanaka sonrió de una forma perversa y se pasó la lengua por los labios. – Miren quien acaba de entrar.

Los ojos blancos se centraron en la puerta, observando la figura imponente que acababa de ingresar al comedor. Inmediatamente se volvió a girar y clavó los ojos en la mesa. No se sentía capaz de mirar a Uchiha Sasuke. Desde que había hablado con él y la había invitado a salir, un miedo irracional se apoderaba de ella cada vez que lo veía.

-… ¡Hina! – Sakura la miró incrédula. - ¿Te gusta Sasuke?  
-¡I-Ie! – sacudió su cabeza.  
-¡Tartamudeas! – la señaló. La Hyuga agachó la cabeza y su cara enrojeció. - ¡Y te sonrojas! – la ojijade estaba pasándoselo demasiado bien a costa de su amiga. – Incluso te escondes de él, pareces un avestruz.  
-N-no soy un… a-avestruz.

La peliazul se tapó el rostro con las manos y trató de concentrarse. Lo primero que debía hacer era dejar de hiperventilar. Lo segundo, hacer que la sangre bajara de su rostro de la forma más rápida posible.

Trató de imaginarse una escena horrible, algo que consiguiera dejarla lo suficientemente pálida como para volver a levantar la cabeza y tener un aspecto normal. Divagó entre sus recuerdos y encontró el adecuado. Tan doloroso como horrible. Pein confesando su engaño bajo la lluvia. El corazón se le paralizó y la sangre se le congeló en las venas. Tal vez, se había pasado en cuanto a nivel de dolor.

Realmente, no tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensarlo. Las puertas del comedor se abrieron de golpe y los gritos inundaron el lugar. Sus ojos se centraron en el Nara, con los ojos abiertos con enfado y un cigarrillo en la boca. Sobre sus hombros, una acalorada Temari gritaba y pataleaba como una niña pequeña.

-¡Cabeza de piña! ¡Bájame inmediatamente!

Sin embargo, el castaño la ignoraba de una forma muy lograda. Consiguió dejarla sentada sobre una mesa y la obligó a permanecer ahí quieta. Tubo que retirar varias veces las manos para evitar que la Sabaku no le diese uno que otro mordisco.

La campana que indicaba el inicio de la única clase obligatoria sonó, sin embargo, nadie le prestó atención. Todos miraban con atención como Shikamaru, alias; cabeza de piña, trataba de domar a Temari, alias; cara de albaricoque.

* * *

Kakashi se asomó al pasillo. Normalmente, era él quien llegaba tarde, no todos sus alumnos. Se preguntó que estaría pasando en el comedor para que hubiese tanto jaleo y ninguno de ellos acudiese a la clase.

Volvió a fijarse en el hombre que estaba sentado en su silla. Según Tsunade, ese hombre había ido a impartir una charla sobre sexualidad a los niños. Casi aguantó la risa cuando vio entrar al cura, aunque en el fondo, se compadeció de él. Si esperaba que sus alumnos se lo pusieran fácil, no lo iban a hacer.

Aun recordaba con cierto cariño como el último cura que fue a darles una charla salió del aula con media túnica quemada. En realidad, aquel accidente había sido su culpa. En primera no debió de tratar a un grupo de adolescentes de retrasados, y en segunda, no debió de meterse en el laboratorio solo porque se lo dijeran los adolescentes.

Con una sonrisa, observó como poco a poco, sus alumnos iban apareciendo y ocupando sus sitios. Levantó una ceja cuando Temari le lanzó a Shikamaru lo que parecían ser unos zapatos y este murmuraba un par de insultos.

-Chicos, cálmense onegai. – suplicó.

Cerró la puerta y señaló al cura, tratando de presentarlo. El hombre se levantó y se puso en mitad de la pizarra, mirando a los jóvenes con una sonrisa demasiado amable.  
Sus labios se despegaron para dar su nombre, pero de improvisto la puerta se abrió y apareció un acalorado Kiba. Al ver al hombre, su rostro palideció y frenó en seco su carrera.

-¡Jesús! – exclamó espantado.  
-No, soy el padre Hidan. – el hombre le tendió la mano y el Inozuka se retiró rápidamente, apegando su cuerpo a la pared.  
-No se ofenda, señor… pero los curas siempre me han dado cierto… respeto.  
-Mas bien, repelus.

La voz de Naruto se escuchó en toda la clase. Unas risas les siguieron, pero fueron calladas inmediatamente bajo la asesina mirada del Hatake. El peliblanco se aclaró la garganta y esperó a que su alumno se sentase. Una vez todos en sus puestos, comenzó con la presentación.

-Les presento al padre Hidan. Él se va a encargar de impartiros la charla de sexualidad. – ignoró los bufidos de fastidio y los murmullos. – Así que mi clase será utilizada para que todos atendáis a la información y los consejos que os dará este hombre. – se acercó a la puerta y antes de salir, amenazó a toda la clase. – Pórtense como deben y no olviden dejar el trabajo que mandé sobre mi mesa.

Tras el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, el silencio lo sumió todo. El cura se pasó una mano por los cabellos canosos y se aclaró la garganta. Sin embargo, antes de poder decir nada, una mano apareció e mitad de la clase.

-¿Si, señorita…?  
-Yamanaka. – Ino le guiñó un ojo. - ¿Cómo espera impartirnos una charla sobre algo que usted no practica? – como si de un impulso se tratase, todos sus compañeros comenzaron a reír y golpear las mesas con los puños.  
-Bueno… yo solo vengo a daros consejo. – el hombre sonrió. – Tened en cuenta que la abstinencia es la mejor forma de hacerlo no haciéndolo.  
-¿Está insinuando algo sobre sexo tártrico? – Pein sonrió maliciosamente.  
-¿Trantri-que? – Kiba levantó una ceja.  
-Tártrico. – repitió el chico. – Se puede llegar a un orgasmo y mantenerlo durante horas mediante la meditación. – inmediatamente, Kiba arrancó una hoja de libreta y se la pasó a su compañero.  
-Escribe el nombre, onegai. – le rogó. La clase entera comenzó a reír de nueva cuenta.  
-¡Jóvenes! – el párroco se escandalizó. - ¡Compórtense!  
-Tranquilo carrocín… - Naruto esbozó una sonrisa.  
-¿Qué me ha llamado? – el hombre lo miró con un pequeño tic nervioso en el ojo.  
-Ya sabe… carrocín, carroza, vejete… - Uzumaki se encogió de hombros.  
-¡Más respetó! – le exigió. – Soy el conductor.  
-¿De la carroza? – las risas volvieron a estallar.  
-¡De la clase!

El hombre comenzó a sudar frío. Cuando Tsunade le había dicho que no se mostrase amable con ellos porque se lo comerían vivo, no la había creído. Ahora se arrepentía de no haber entrado al aula con un crucifijo en sus manos y un litro de agua vendita. Esos jóvenes estaban poseídos por sus hormonas y la lujuria… y él estaba solo ante el peligro que esto suponía.

* * *

Kakashi miró el cronometro que estaba sobre la mesa. Kurenai, Asuma, Anko y Deidara hacían lo mismo que él. Todos ellos habían hecho apuestas sobre cuanto tiempo duraría el párroco metido dentro del aula.

La puerta del despacho de Tsunade se abrió y salió la directora con Shizune. Ambas cargadas con sobres y comentando el motivo que los alumnos de arte habían escogido como adorno de las invitaciones de Halloween para los carteles y las invitaciones.  
Al ver a los cinco profesores, se extrañaron.

-¿Qué hacen? – la rubia los interrogó.  
-Observamos. – Asuma se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca y aspiró el humo. – Hemos hecho apuestas sobre lo que durara el cura en la clase.  
-¿Cuánto lleva? – la secretaria de Tsunade contuvo la sonrisa.  
-Siete minutos…

Los profesores corearon el tiempo con voz de ultratumba. Las mujeres se miraron entre ellas y con una sonrisa maliciosa, se unieron a las apuestas.

* * *

Hidan se pasó las manos por las sienes. El dolor punzante de su cabeza comenzaba a ser una verdadera tortura. Con total desesperación, se sentó en la mesa para tratar de tranquilizarse y tratar de retomar la charla por donde la había dejado.

-Entonces, señor Inozuka… ¿Qué tipo de educación quiere?  
-Una educación impartida por tías macizas. – sonrió. – Gratuita, para que no me cobren los trabajos adicionales… y total, para que pueda hacer permanencia y horas extra.  
-Lamento decirle, señor Inozuka, que pensando así no va a ser un hombre de provecho.  
-Da igual. – el castaño le restó importancia. – Lo que yo quiero es sacar provecho de ser hombre.  
-¡Los tíos solo pensáis con la polla! – Konan lo acusó con un dedo.  
-¡Eso es mentira! – Tobi se levantó y encaró a su compañera. - ¡Ella va por libre!  
-¡Creéis que perforándonos es la única forma de mantenernos contentas! – la chica continuó.  
-¿Acaso no lo es?  
-Hacer el amor es pecado. – recordó el hombre.  
-Para mi es un milagro.

Tobi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Un conjunto de libros y estuches fue volando hasta aterrizar en su rostro. Hidan sintió las lágrimas apunto de salir de sus ojos. Quería salir de ahí inmediatamente. Sus ojos se centraron en la puerta y de repente, la inspiración divina le llamo a gritos.  
Salio al pasillo hecho una furia y buscó el aula de los profesores. La encontró a unos escasos metros de distancia y entró sin llamar.

-¡Se acabó! – gritó. - ¡Prefiero dar clases a Chuky, el muñeco diabólico, antes que a esos niñatos malcriados!

Las siete personas lo miraron con una expresión de sorpresa mientras el hombre desaparecía. Anko miró el cronometro parado, el cual ella misma había detenido en cuanto el hombre había entrado al aula.

-¡Gané! – Shizune dio un salto de alegría. – Diez minutos y veintidós segundos, soy la que más se acerca.

Los profesores la miraron con un deje de rencor en sus rostros y le entregaron el conjunto de billetes que habían apostado. La castaña los cogió con alegría y los contó. Con lo que había ahí, podía irse a cenar esa noche al restaurante italiano de la esquina.

* * *

Temari se acurrucó en el rincón de la clase. Sus amigas la miraban de una forma muy intensa, casi aterradora. La única que la miraba con curiosidad era Hinata. Sabía que a ella si podía contarle lo que había ocurrido con Shikamaru, sin embargo, tenía la reacción de Sakura e Ino.

Se excusó, alegando que tenía ganas de vomitar y trató de salir del aula casi vacía. En cuanto el párroco había salido corriendo, los demás le habían seguido el paso para escaparse a los jardines. Cuando atravesó la puerta, una mano se aferró a su brazo y tiró de ella con fuerza. Su cuerpo retrocedió hacia atrás y se giró. Su mejilla choco contra algo duro y blando a la vez. El aroma masculino la invadió y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos cafés de Shikamaru.

-Ponte los zapatos. – el chico los sostuvo en el aire. Hasta ese momento, la rubia no notó lo frío que estaba el suelo a trabes de los finos calcetines que llevaba.  
-…Ie. – negó firmemente. – No quiero tu caridad.  
-¿Caridad? – el levantó una ceja.  
-Caridad, ayuda extra, discriminación positiva… - se encogió de hombros – Lo que sea.  
-Hacemos un trato. – el chico la cogió de los hombros. – Tu necesitas zapatos y yo una pareja para el festival de Halloween. Acompáñame y podremos tomar esto como un trueque.  
-Ni de coña. – ella trató de separarse, pero no lo consiguió.  
-Piénsalo. Solo llegaremos juntos y punto. Tu te iras con tus amigas y yo con mis amigos.

La chica lo miró durante varios segundos. Algo en sus ojos brillaba demasiado. Quiso identificarlo como compasión y pena, aunque aquello solo encendió su orgulloso carácter.

-Tú ganas.

Aquello pareció un rugido. De un brusco forcejeo, se separó de el y cogió los zapatos d un manotazo. Aquello iba a salirle caro. Ni siquiera sabia porque había dicho que si, sin embargo, lo había hecho y punto.

En vez de dirigirse al baño, salio al jardín del edificio. Se apoyó en una de las paredes y sacó un cigarrillo. Se lo puso en los labios y lo encendió. Vio a Tobi acercarse a ella, sin embargo, no se molestó en salir corriendo como otras veces.  
El chico le arrebató el cigarrillo y le dedicó una sonrisa picara, haciéndole ver lo fácil que se salía con la suya. Temari sonrió y se sacó otro cigarrillo para ella. La sonrisa femenina se agrando cuando Tobi aspiro y el petardo que había dentro exploto, poniéndole negra la nariz y parte de las mejillas.

-¡Temari-san no es una buena chica!

Tobi la acuso con un dedo y ella no pudo evitar reír con fuerza. Se dejó caer al suelo y le lanzó el paquete de tabaco a Tobi para que cogiese uno y se largase. Por mucho que le había gustado hacerle aquello a su compañero, en aquel momento solo quería estar sola.

* * *

Sasuke bebió de su baso y siguió mirando la figura de la Hyuga de una forma atenta. Cuanto más la miraba, más se tomaba aquello como un reto personal. La forma en que sus caderas se movían al caminar solo lograba encender algo dentro de él, y cuando recordaba como lo había rechazado, aquel incendio interior ardía con odio hacia la ojiblanca. Le demostraría que nadie rechaza a un Uchiha.

-Mira. – Naruto hundió su nariz en la revista. – Aquí pone que los hombres pensamos en sexo cada cincuenta y tres segundos.  
-Agotador. – rió el Inozuka. Las marcas de sus mejillas se movieron de una forma divertida. – ¿Y las mujeres?  
-Una vez al día.  
-Ojala.

Sasuke seguía la conversación, aunque estaba mucho más pendiente de la camarera que se paseaba junto a su amigo Shikamaru. Apuró el batido y se encaminó a la barra.  
Esta vez, iba a salir del comedor con una afirmación a la cita. Con lo que había preparado, estaba seguro de que no se negaría, y en caso de que tuviese esa intención, no se lo permitiría.

-¿Desea algo? – la chica lo miró con cierto nerviosismo.  
-Puede. – sonrió de lado, sabiendo lo que esa sonrisa ladina provocaba en el resto de las chicas. - ¿Qué tienes planeado para el festival de Halloween?  
-…T-trabajar. – el Uchiha sonrió orgulloso al notar el leve tartamudeo.  
-Soy del grupo de deportes… - le informó. – Así que tengo que venir a montarlo todo y luego me quedo a limpiar. Había pensado… como tú eres de la zona del bar y haces el mismo trabajo que yo, podemos venir juntos. – el ojinegro apoyó sus codos en la barra, acercándose peligrosamente al rostro femenino. Sasuke percibió el suave aroma a fresa que desprendía la chica y casi estuvo a punto de morderle la piel del cuello para comprobar su sabor.  
-…N-no creo que sea b-buena idea.  
-Solo te traeré al instituto y luego te llevaré a casa. – murmuró. – un inocente paseo de amigos. – la Hyuga se sintió cohibida de golpe, como si alguien hubiese elevado la temperatura a su alrededor y su cerebro se estuviese derritiendo, quitándole la capacidad para hablar. – Píensatelo.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos cuando el Uchiha le beso la mejilla. No estuvo segura de si fue un beso o un mero roce accidental. Lo que si notó fue su cuerpo congelándose y la sangre hirviendo en sus venas. Sintió un frío por todo el cuerpo y un repentino calor en su estomago acompañado de una descarga eléctrica.

Vio al chico alejarse con lentitud y de repente, la realidad la golpeó con toda su dureza. Había aceptado una cita con Sasuke Uchiha. Después de rechazarlo, el había vuelto a proponérselo, hipnotizándola con aquellos ojos, y ella había caído en la trampa. El había ganado aquel repentino juego, y ella sabia que los perdedores nunca acababan bien en ese tipo de encuentros.

Algo en su cabeza explosionó y la palanca cedió. Salió de la barra y se dirigió a la mesa del Uchiha, donde él se había vuelto a sentar con sus amigos. Le tocó el hombro y acto seguido le abofeteó el rostro. Los chicos se quedaron serios de golpe, sin atreverse siquiera a respirar por miedo a recibir ellos también. La mano empezó a quedarse marcada en la mejilla masculina de una forma rojiza y Sasuke la miró con furia.

-No vuelva a besarme, Uchiha-san. – le advirtió con un tono firme. – Jamás.

La peliazul se dio media vuelta y volvió a la barra, frotando su mejilla para quitar la sensación de los labios del ojinegro. Por su parte, Sasuke la miraba con una sonrisa demasiado maligna. Claro que él no volvería a besarla, porque seria ella la que se lanzaría a sus brazos y suplicaría por un mínimo de su atención. Sin Saberlo, Hinata acababa de firmar su propia destrucción. Después de todo, un Uchiha siempre ganaba.

* * *

_**NA:**__ Ante todo, gracias por la paciencia que tienen y por no dejar de leer los fics. A partir de ahora espero poder actualizar más seguido, y si tardé demasiado, ruego que me perdonen._

_Después de tener que estar demasiado tiempo en el hospital, a mi madre le detectaron un cáncer. He ahí la demora de las contis. Afortunadamente todo está saliendo bien y espero poder subirlas todas este fin de semana._

_Agradecimientos a todas las personas que han dejado un comentario y a todas las que leen. Y muchas, muchas gracias a las personas que me han enviado mensajes por medio de fanfiction de ánimos. Siento no poder contestarlos, pero me es imposible._

_A partir de este momento, y dado la cantidad de reviews que debía contestar y que no he podido hacer, los contestare por medio de fanfiction. Solo los que no pertenezcan a ninguna cuenta responderé por aquí._

_Ruego disculpen otra vez la demora. Cuídense mucho y disfruten con la lectura._

* * *

_Dejen review onegai_


End file.
